The Crow's Budding Rose
by The Crimson Phantom
Summary: Follow Ruby as she takes up the torch that her mother left behind with the help of Qrow and Team RWBY. Will contain 'Faunas Ruby' Ludybug, Freezerburn, Hunter's Dream, and some more ships later on. P.S. I'm horrible at summaries.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters in this story**

* * *

 **Patch Hospital Bedroom**

In the bed lay a female Faunus with silver eyes, red hair and wolf ears on the top of her head, holding her newborn daughter who had a striking resemblance but instead of having silver eyes, her eyes were the color of red rubies and had black hair and wolf ears that turned red at the ends. The biggest difference between the mother and her daughter was that the newborn also had a wolf tail that was the same color as her hair and ears.

The women turned her head to the sound of the door open to see two men walk in who she recognized as her two remaining teammates from team STRQ. The first man was tanned with toned muscles and blonde hair, blue eyes, some slight facial hair under his lower lip and a tattoo of what could only be described as a heart of flames on his right arm. The second man was pale skinned, tall and slim with black, spiky hair, red eyes, slight stubble along his jaw line and a cocky smirk on his lips.

"Hey Summer how are you feeling?" asked the slim man.

"Just fine." Summer said with a smile, "You two don't have to worry about me all the time."

"See Qrow I told you she was perfectly fine." said the blonde looking at the man beside him.

"I know Taiyang its just that I wasn't able to make it on time in order to see it myself so I just needed to make sure." Qrow said with a guilty look on his face.

"Look man you don't have to beat yourself up over not being here to watch Summer give birth." Taiyang said, looking at Qrow, "Yang and I were here the whole time plus you had a very important mission."

"Yeah uncle Qrow!" said a little blonde girl about the age of two now in Taiyang's arms.

Qrow looked at her with a smile and a nod "So how's the kid?" he said as he walked towards a chair next to the bed in order to look at the child.

"She's asleep now, but she's doing fine." Summer said with a smile as she turned to look at Qrow.

Qrow smiled while looking at the sleeping child "So what are you going to name her?" he asked.

Summer looked at the child for a while, then raised her head with determination "How about Ruby?" she finally said.

"Hmm Ruby Rose..." Qrow said while stroking his chin, "I like it. What gave you the idea?".

"Her eyes are a lovely shade of red that makes them look like rubies and Ruby Rose sounds beautiful." she said as her smile grew even bigger if it was even possible.

"So Ruby Rose it is." he said looking at summer, "When do you get out of this place?".

"Tomorrow evening." she said.

"Well anyways, we should get going Summer needs to rest and we have to prepare the room don't we Qrow." said Taiyang looking at the two as he slowly walked to the exit, "I am going to go get Yang a snack, I'll be waiting in the car with Yang until you're ready. I'll see you tomorrow Summer take care."

For a while after Taiyang left they stayed there in silence admiring the bundle of joy now named Ruby in Summer's arms until Qrow decide to break the silence.

"I haven't seen Taiyang this composed ever since Raven left." Qrow said sadly.

"Yeah, it seems he just needed something else to think about." Summer said with a smile that soon turned into a frown, "I just hope he doesn't go back to how he was Yang really needs him to act like an actual father for her."

"Yeah... anyways Summer, I need to get going before Taiyang does something stupid with the car he tried painting it yellow the last time I left him alone with it." he said with a chuckle as he kissed her.

"I love you Qrow." Summer said, giving him a hug.

"Love you too Summer." Qrow said starting towards the door "I'll see you tomorrow get some rest you need it."

With that Summer gave him a nod as he left.

* * *

 **4 Years later**

 **Forest around Patch**

Qrow was running through the forest as if his life depended on it. Pulling out his scroll he tried calling Summer as he did many times earlier.

"Come on Summer answer!" he said desperately as he held the scroll to his ear.

"Qrow is that you?" came a reply from the scroll.

"Summer where are you? You need to get away from there she will kill you!" he said, sounding more desperate as he went on.

"I'm running south towards Patch!" she said out of breath from the running, "She's right behind me I'm running out of time...".

"Keep running I'm on my way we should be able to defeat her together just like we always have, just keep going!" he said as he started quickening his pace.

"Shit! Qrow I ran into a dead end, there's a cliff and I don't have my weapon or enough aura to get down!" she yelled in fear as she slid to a stop at the cliff.

"Crap! I'm almost there just hold on!" he yelled dropping the scroll as he pulled out his scythe.

Summer looked down the cliff to see a figure running up the side and turned back to see a woman with pale white skin, white hair and black and red eyes walking into the clearing.

"This is it." Summer said as she started running to the left side of the cliff where it peaks.

When she got to the edge she knew it was over as she looked at the women form a giant spike of ice and launched it at her at high speeds. Summer closed her eyes ready for the pain that never came. As she opened them back up she saw black feathers on the ground that seemed to belong to a crow and Qrow with his scythe out ready for battle. His red cape more tattered then it was just moments ago, facing down the oncoming threat.

"So tell me human do you still follow in Ozpin's shadow or do you play as his pawn?" the women said looking at Qrow with malice.

"If it gets rid of the Grimm and the conflict between humans and Faunus then I will do anything to kill you Salem!" Qrow said with hatred glaring daggers at the women "Why do you keep coming after us?" he asked.

"I do this in order to make Ozpin suffer." Salem said then looked at Summer "And in order to get rid of the only threats in my path. So what will it be Qrow will you two die willingly or will I have to make you both suffer as well."

"I will never let you have Summer!" Qrow yelled readying his weapon.

"Then I will just have to crush that hope out of you." charged forward to clash with Qrow.

"Summer run while you can, I'll hold her back." Qrow said

Summer stood there fidgeting for a moment before deciding to run like Qrow told her to. As she ran, the forest was filled with the crunching of the snow beneath her feet, her heavy breathing and the noise of metal colliding with one another. After a couple of seconds of running the clash stopped and she instantly turned around and ran back. Fearing the worst Summer got to the cliff to see Qrow laying on his back Scythe stuck in the snow behind Salem as she walked up to him her weapon in her hand.

 _'No, I can't let this happen!'_ Summer thought as she watched.

"Come on Qrow aren't you going to shape-shift in order to escape like you always do?" Salem taunted.

"Not until she had enough time to escape." he grunted out.

 _'His story will not end here!'_ Summer continued _'I won't let it even if it kills me!'_ as her eyes began to glow.

"Well, it seems like you will die here." Salem said as she backed up as she aimed her weapon at Qrow's face and pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Summer yelled without thinking as she jumped in front of the projectile her eyes glowing as everything turned white around her.

When the color came back Summer lay there with a hole in her chest being cuddled by Qrow.

"W-What happened?" Summer said, coughing out blood as she looked up at Qrow.

"You made her run away." Qrow said, looking down at her with tears in his eyes as he stroked her wolf ears "We need to get you to the hospital."

"It's too late for me Qrow what's more important right now is that you need to take care of Ruby since I am not going to be there any more." Summer said, tears falling as her eyes became foggy due to loss of blood.

"I love you Qrow!" she sobbed

"Please don't leave me!" Qrow cried, hugging his one true love "I love you."

"Please let Ruby know how much I love her and please take care of yourself Qrow." she said her life slowly fading.

"I will." Qrow choked out as he gave her one last kiss having her use the last of her energy to kiss back before her life faded away as he hugged her limp body sobbing, "You will pay for this Salem I will make sure of it.".

Coming home with a dead Summer in his arms the first to see them was Taiyang who said that Ruby was currently asleep only to be shocked at the discovery of Summer's death.

The next morning after a night of mourning Ruby awoke.

"Where's mommy?" Ruby asked, looking at Qrow who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"She's gone Ruby." He said said still looking down, refusing to look at her.

"Don't worry, she'll always be here she told me so." Ruby said, hugging him looking up at his eyes.

"When did she tell you this?" Qrow asked finally noticing the change in Ruby's eyes the eyes that gave his daughter, her name were no longer the color of rubies instead they wer-.

"When I went to sleep last night." She said hugging him tighter as she covered her head with his shirt as he felt tears now staining his shirt causing him to hug her tight.

"It's ok Ruby I'll be here for you when I can." he said before getting up to go get something from the room. Returning with what looked like a folded sheet a couple feet too big for the girl. "Your mother wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but I guess now is as good a time as any." he said wrapping the cloak around her looking at the girl he saw that the fabric did a good job of complementing her features from her hair color to the color of her skin, but the one flaw was that it no longer matched her eyes like Summer wanted it to. Instead of the red eyes, he once loved, in those eye sockets lay the eyes of the women he fell in love with. Ruby's eyes were now silver just like Summer's.

Qrow left the room after the realization and sat against the wall and sobbed. The next day he would take up drinking and start taking missions, none stop for the next two years until he landed a teaching job at signal. Agreeing with Taiyang to let him act as her 'FATHER' and Yang to be her 'SISTER' so she won't be alone since he was rarely home. His life will continue without the love of his life or his daughter knowing that he's her father.

* * *

 **6 years later**

 **Downtown Vale**

"Hey Ruby I'm going to go into this store in order to get something to drink want anything?" Qrow asked the 10 year old Faunus wearing a red cloak that was a too big for her.

"No thanks Uncle Qrow I'm just going to go look for some parts for the weapon you're going to help me make when we get home." she said in an excitable tone.

"Ok, there's a weapon part shop down the block just be careful ok" he said, taking a swig from his flask (No matter what he and Taiyang agreed on it still hurt him to hear his own daughter call him uncle instead of dad. It felt like his heart would start to shatter every single time, but, would instantly heal when he would see her smile only to shatter again the next time.) and handing her enough lien to get the parts they needed.

"Don't worry uncle, I'm always careful." Ruby said her black and red tail wagging as her ears twitched at the thought for her weapon. And took off as Qrow entered the store to get more liquor.

Running down the block Ruby crashed into a man on her path quickly apologizing. She looked up only to see the man glaring at her, terrified she ran into the nearest alley planing to escape once she saw him chase after her. Finding only a dead end the man caught up to her and moved closer.

"I'm so sorry for crashing into you I was so excited to be getting my weapon today that I wasn't looking where I was going." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Hmm your actually kinda cute looking for a Faunus." the man said, rubbing his chin, "How about I show you a weapon that I have?"

Hearing this Ruby's eyes grew as her ears perked up and tail wagged. "Really! Can I! Can I!" she repeated jumping up and down until he gave a nod and told her to close her eyes and open her mouth.

Doing as she was told she stood there more excited than she was moments ago. Hearing the sound of a zipper being unzipped she opened one eye to see what he was doing only to see his hand in his pants. She quickly closed her eye again and heard him tell her to walk forward. Instead, she closed her mouth and started backing away, she then heard a grunt of pain and a voice she knew as her uncle Qrow.

"Ruby cover your ears." Qrow said coldly

Ruby did as she was told. Immediately after she did Qrow swung his weapon at what the man was holding between his right hand. Hearing the muffled scream Ruby opened an eye to look at the ground to see what looked like a big shriveled up thumb with two round objects connected to it with a pool of red forming around it she quickly closed them again.

"Why are you helping a Faunus you fucking drunk?" the man asked Qrow in pain holding his bleeding crotch.

"I helped her because she is my daughter and I won't let her be corrupted by a sick fuck like you!" he said, taking a swig from his flask and hit the man in the side of his neck with his scythe beheading him "Because no one touches my daughter!" he spat at the dying man.

Picking up Ruby he walked out of the alley and told her to open her eyes and ears.

"What happened to the man?" she asked scared.

"He ran." Qrow said, taking another swig of liquor "What did I tell you about being careful?"

"He said he was going to show me a weapon." she said sadly.

"Well, next time don't trust strangers." Qrow said "That wasn't a weapon, it would have just been a traumatic experience for a girl your age."

"I'm sorry Uncle Qrow." Ruby said, her ears becoming flat against her head and tail falling "I should have ran back to you."

"No Ruby that was my fault I shouldn't have left you alone." Qrow said in shame "Here have this cookie and lets go get the parts for Crescent Rose." Qrow ended with a smile handing her a cookie.

"Yay! Thanks Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said happily as she munched on the cookie tail wagging behind her.

For the short walk towards the weapon shop Qrow thought to himself _"This is the fourth time since she turned 10 that she was almost raped by some random guy on the street. I'm just glad that Taiyang is always too depressed to take the girls anywhere or else that would have just happened. I really need to teach her some combat maybe I could convince Ozpin to give me a couple of months leave from missions. Yeah, I'll let him know once we finish with Crescent Ro-"_ Qrow's thoughts were cut off the moment his daughter grabbed onto his arm.

"What do you want pipsqueak?" Qrow said with a smile as he brought her up to his face still hanging onto his arm.

"We're here! We're here! We're here!" Ruby cheered, leaning closer with every word her face full of excitement to be at the shop she longed to be at.

"Yeah, I could see that." he said, rubbing his hand on her hair and ears, "Lets get those parts so we can go home and make that High Caliber Sniper Scythe of yours then I could teach you how to use it."

"It has a name Uncle Qrow!" she said with a hurt look.

"Yeah, I know its Crescent Rose." he said, pulling out the schematics for said weapon and looked into her silver eyes with a smirk "Let's get this over with so I can train you." Ruby now hanging off his shoulders as he walked into the store.

Unknown to them they were being watched since the incident in the alley by a 12 year old cat Faunus with black hair and amber eyes and another Faunus with red hair and red eyes and some small bull horns right above his forehead and seemed to be at least 15.

"Why can't all humans be like that that guy Adam?" said the brunette Faunus looking at the taller Faunus next to her.

"I don't know Blake, but we need to get going or we're going to get scolded again for not bringing the food." Adam said looking down at his companion while holding a bag of stolen food in his left hand, "You remember what happened last time don't you.".

"I just don't get why we have to steal." Blake said with a frown "I also want to meet that human and find out why he treats that Faunus as his family."

"I'm sure we will find out someday Blake now lets go." Adam said as they both started walking away.

"Someday." Blake said as she turned around to look at the two through the store window, then running to catch up with Adam.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue. Please leave a review in order to help me improve my writing any criticism would be taken greatly.**

 **P.S. For those of you who want to know what Kingsguard is its the only shipping name I've found so far for Qrow/Summer**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I still don't own RWBY or any of the characters and I probably never will. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

 **Update: Anyways I just put in some more detail describing the characters appearance and edited a little bit of stuff in the chapter as I saw that some of the transitions were kind of confusing so feel free to read if you want. The next chapter should be up sometime next week so stay tuned.**

* * *

 **Forever Falls**

 _"Goodbye Adam." Blake said then quickly cut the coupler that connected the train cars together as she sadly looked at the man in front of her._

 _"Blake wait. Why are you doing this?" Adam asked, holding his arm out to her._

 _"I won't let you hurt the crew members!" Blake yelled "This was supposed to be a peaceful movement ever since you got in charge its been nothing but violence."_

 _"Blake I-I could change don't leave me!" Adam yelled, seeing Blake get further away as the train continued moving._

 _"It's too late Adam, someday took too long I need to do my own thing from here on out, goodbye_ _." she said as she watched him disappear in the distance_ _  
_

* * *

 **Interrogation room**

Blake looked up to the sound of a door opening to see who she knew is the headmaster of Beacon approaching her with two mugs.

"So Blake." the headmaster said, handing her a mug "That is your name right?"

"Yes and your Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon." Blake said in a monotone voice.

"Well, seems like your the second person to tell me that today." Ozpin said with a chuckle.

"Really, there was someone else here?" She asked, thinking she was alone the whole time.

"Yes for a matter of fact, there was another Faunus here that was detained for certain reasons." Ozpin said then took a long sip from his mug.

"Adam?" Blake said out loud only to get a shake of the head from Ozpin.

"Sorry, but no." he said looking at her calmly "It was a wolf Faunus and her uncle she seemed to really want to get into beacon even though she's only 15 of course I wouldn't have let her if I didn't know who trained her for most of her life and if I didn't get footage of her stopping a robbery lead by Roman Torchwick last night."

"Hmm, that seems very interesting." Blake said, thinking to herself for a moment.

"So... I already told the police what I know about the heist what else could you possibly want with me?" Blake asked wondering why she was still being detained.

"I wanted to ask you one very important question." Ozpin said getting her attention "Would you like to come to Beacon, start a new life, become a huntress?"

Blake sat there thinking for a while she had nowhere left to go, her only family was either dead or completely insane, and she could probably have a chance to meet the girl from the store that day 5 years ago but she still had one question on her mind.

"Why would you offer this chance to a member of the White Fang?" Blake asked looking up to Ozpin.

"I believe people can change, but they can't change unless they are given the chance to." Ozpin said "Plus you said you left them right and I believe you have the skills needed in order to be one of the best. So this is the chance I am giving you."

After another couple of minutes of thinking Blake finally came up with an answer

"Okay Ozpin you have yourself a deal I will attend Beacon." Blake said, raising her hand up to him.

"Welcome to Beacon miss Belladonna." Ozpin said, taking the hand with a firm grip "The students are instructed to meet at the academy tomorrow afternoon so please have some rest while you wait for your Airship."

"Thank you for your offer." Blake then said as she bowed down to show her respect.

"OK miss Belladonna once you have finished your tea you are allowed to leave." Ozpin said then got up and left leaving Blake alone in the room.

Nodding Blake finished her cup of tea then walked out the door to prepare for the coming day.

'Seems like things are looking up already.'

* * *

 ** _Inside Airship heading towards Beacon_**

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" said a blonde, wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart, she also had on a brown belt with a buckle a pouch and a small banner like object which had the same crest on her shirt, but in a golden color below the belt, she has black shorts which looked like a pleated skirt in the back and a white asymmetrical back skirt right on top of her shorts on her feet, she has brown platform boots and a pair of orange socks of different lengths with a gray bandanna wrapped around her left boot, she also has an orange scarf around her neck and fingerless black gloves on her hands, holding a poor Ruby in a bear hug as she struggled to be free.

"Yang, please stop." Ruby mumbled in the middle of the death grip, her outfit consisting of a black blouse, black waist clincher with red lacing a black skirt with red trimmings, black stockings and black and red boots a belt around her waist that held bullets and ammo cartridges and a silver rose emblem but the most noticeable thing she had on was her red cloak which was pinned to her shirt with silver cross shaped pins.

"Oh come on sis your the youngest huntress to ever attend Beacon." said Yang giving her a thumbs up.

"Stop it Yang I don't want to be treated any different than I already am. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said looking disappointed as a blonde male student started vomiting due to motion sickness.

"Well, we need to stay away from him." Yang stated.

"Eww Yang you got vomit on your shoe." Ruby said slowly backing away, covering her nose as she started backing away "Get away from me, get away!" she started yelling.

Looking at the two from across the Airship Blake looked at the two and smiled "Well those two seem to be causing quite a commotion." she said as the Airship finally landed.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard**

"No, Yang don't leave me all alone!" Ruby yelled as Yang was carried away by her friends causing her to get much unwanted attention from the passing students and especially from the population she hated most.

"Great now I have all these dirty eyes looking me up and down." Ruby mumbled as she made her way through the courtyard not paying much attention to where she was going until she tripped on what looked like some spoiled rich girls luggage causing one of the suitcases to open as small bottles of colored powder fell out.

"Watch where you're going you dolt!" yelled a light-blue eyed, pale skinned girl with a crooked scar down her left eye, white long hair pulled back into an off-center ponytail to the right side of her head by a tiara that resembles icicles, wearing a pale blue bolero jacket with a snowflake on the back, that turned blue the closer the sleeves got to her wrists and was red on the inside, over a thigh-length dress with a similar color scheme but instead turned blue the closer it got to her thigh and had no red and some black lace outlining the top, on her neck she had a black apple-shaped necklace and a pair of rectangular earrings on her ears while on her feet, she had white, heeled wedge boots that went to mid-calf with the insides being the same red as her bolero, looking down at Ruby "You Faunus are the worst you could have blown us off the cliff!"

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't know where I was going." Ruby said, looking up at the angry girl.

"Do you even know what this is?" She said, shaking a bottle with red powder in it right in front of Ruby's face making powder go flying everywhere in front of her "This is 100% all natural dust."

"Achoo!" Ruby sneezed causing the dust to explode on both of them.

"What did you do!" The girl screamed.

"I'm sorry, but you were the one shaking the bottle of dust in front of a person's nose." Ruby said.

"This is all your fault you dolt why were you just standing there?!" she said angrier then earlier.

"Look princess I said I was sorry but if your going to be such a bitch about it then I don't care! Do you really think just because you're richer than me you're going to get everything you want! You might even think you're better than me in battle but I'll let you know I might be younger than you but I got into this school based off of pure skill!" Ruby finally snapped back with a growl.

The girl was ready to retort if it wasn't for an extra voice that interrupted.

"Its heiress actually." came a voice from behind Ruby.

Ruby turned to see a brunette with a bow on her head and amber eyes with light purple eye shadow wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposed part of her midriff with white shorts, on her feet she wore black low-heeled boots and stockings that start out black at her hips and fade to purple the closer they get to her shoes, on the outside of her stockings are white emblems that look a lot like belladonna flowers, on her neck she wears a detached scarf-like collar and black ribbons on both her arms, with a detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm, feeling her heart skip a beat.

'She's beautiful!' Ruby thought as she started to examine her.

"Weiss Schnee the heiress of the Schnee company the biggest suppliers of dust in Remnant." She said.

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss said.

"The company also known for forcing Faunus to work in the dust mines with horrible work conditions and extremely low pay. And from what I heard you say a complete spoiled brat." she finished off with a smirk.

After hearing that Weiss stormed off in a fit of rage, leaving Ruby alone with the new girl.

"Thanks for helping me there." she said turning around only to see her walking away noticing the size of her ass causing her to blush as her face heated up.

"What is wrong with me?" she slapped herself "I spend way too much time with Yang and uncle Qrow"

"But those eyes and her butt! And she was sooooo cooool!" Ruby said with the biggest blush on her face as some of the students passing by gave her weird looks.

"That's it I'm going after her before I lose my chance." Ruby said using her semblance in order to appear in front of the amber eyed girl leaving a trail of rose petals "Hey wait! I need to talk to you!"

"Uh hello?" the girl said in shock at the sudden appearance of Ruby right in front of her, looking at her she finally notice the wolf ears, tail and red cloak the young girl looked extremely similar to the girl 5 years ago 'But did she have a tail?'

"I wanted to introduce myself and thank you for helping me out back there." Ruby said, looking at the girl in the eyes "My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose, whats yours?".

She stood there in silence shocked at the realization, but snapped out of it "M-My name is Blake Belladonna."

"That's a lovely name." Ruby said with a smile, her tail wagging behind her then whispered "So what type of Faunus are you? I'm a wolf if you haven't noticed already."

"How did you know?" Blake asked in shock.

"I could tell by how you smell, you don't smell like a human." she said, "And the only human I know that smells like a Faunus is my Uncle Qrow but it's mostly masked by the smell of alcohol even though I rarely ever see him drink."

"I'm a cat Faunus." Blake whispered to Ruby "Please don't tell anyone."

"You have my word." Ruby said her ears pointing straight up as she gave her a salute.

"We should probably get to the ceremony." Blake said leading the way to the building where it was being held.

* * *

"Hey, that's my sister Yang." Ruby said, pointing at the blonde and started to drag Blake over "Come on Blake I want you to meet her."

"Hey Ruby I see you made a friend howls your day been so far?" Yang asked.

"Well, I exploded!" Ruby said madly.

"Really was it that bad?" Yang asked, concerned looking at Blake who just shrugged.

"No as in I really blew up, there was this crabby girl who was yelling at me and I tried to get her to stop and she kept yelling and-" Ruby was suddenly startled by the next voice and jumped into Blake's arms.

"Who are you calling crabby you dolt!" Weiss yelled, butting into the conversation "You almost blew us off the damn cliff!".

"Oh no its happening again!" Ruby said in fear as she tried to hide into Blake's neck.

"You really did blow up." Yang said in shock, then looked at Weiss "Look Ice Princess I'm pretty sure my sis didn't mean for any of that to happen maybe you two can start over?"

"Look, if you really want to make it up to me then read this and never talk to me again." Weiss said, handing Ruby a pamphlet on dust then was interrupted by Professor Ozpin with his speech.

* * *

 **Beacon Ball Room**

"I can't believe we're supposed to sleep in here with all these guys trying to show off their damn muscles." Ruby groaned in her pajamas, which consisted of a black tank top with a heart shaped Beowolf design and white long pants with pink roses on them, she also had a black sleep mask on her head with res eyes similar to those of Grimm on it, as she talked with Yang who was currently only wearing an orange tank top with her signature emblem on it and black bike shorts.

"I don't mind." Yang said as she started checking some of them out.

'Once you go through what I have you start to really hate them.' Ruby thought to herself as she saw Yang start to walk away.

"And now I'm alone again... I should have just followed Blake earlier when I had the chance instead of letting Yang pull me along." Ruby sighed as she started to look around her ears perking up as she spotted Blake in a black and white yukata with a purple neckline that reached down to her thighs, sitting against the wall with a book in her hands "Oh there she is and damn does she look good in that maybe I could talk to her." she said to herself.

Ruby then started quickly walking to Blake ignoring some of the looks she got from the guys in the room, but stopped to look at one that tried flirting with her who she quickly emitted a low growl to as she glared at the boy causing him to start running for his life.

"Yeah run you prick!" Ruby yelled at him then continued on her path.

"Hey Blake do you mind if I sit with you?" Ruby asked Blake as she reached her.

"Not at all Ruby go ahead." she said, scooting over for Ruby to sit

"So was that guy giving you trouble?" Blake asked her.

"Oh, you saw that?" Ruby asked "He tried hitting on me so I gave him an answer since I'm not really into boys at all."

"Oh, so your into girls then?" Blake asked as she nudged her with her elbow a smirk on her face as Ruby's face turned scarlet.

"Uh... I-I'm not sure, I haven't really fallen for anyone yet so..." she lied, her ears flattening against her head thinking to herself 'Oh my Oum does she know! Ughhhh! I need to change the subject before this goes too far!'

"So Blake what are you reading?" Ruby asked the girl next to her trying to play it cool.

"It's a story about a man with two souls each fighting for control over his body." Blake said looking at Ruby.

"I love books mom used to read to me and Yang all the time when we were kids." Ruby said "I always wanted to be like the heroes in those stories."

"That's a very good dream, for a child, but sadly the world isn't anything like the fairy tales." Blake said looking down.

"Yeah, but that's why we're here to make it better." Ruby said with determination receiving a smile from Blake.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask earlier but how did you get into Beacon? You seem kind of young to be here already." Blake asked looking at the young girl completely forgetting about the conversation they had a few moments earlier.

"Well, I stopped a robbery at a dust shop and helped a huntress fight that Roman Torchwick guy." Ruby said thinking back to two nights before.

 ***Flashback***

 _"There's someone here who would like to meet you." the woman said as a man with a mug and a plate of sugar cookies walked into the room._

 _"Ruby Rose." he said then started leaning forward "You... have silver eyes."_

 _"U-um." Ruby began._

 _"Where'd you learn how to use a scythe?" The man asked._

 _"Uh, Signal Academy." Ruby said._

 _"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed!?" he asked in shock._

 _"One teacher in particular." she said quickly._

 _"I see." the man said placing the plate of sugar cookies on the table watching as Ruby started shoving them into her mouth._

 _"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe user that skilled before, dusty old Qrow." he said looking up as if in wonder._

 _"That's my uncle Qrow!" Ruby said, wagging her tail behind her "I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing and now I'm all like." She said making weird kung fu noises and poses._

 _"And why is an adorable girl like yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He asked._

 _"I want to be a huntress." Ruby said with pride._

 _"You want to slay monsters?" he asked._

 _"Yeah." she said._

 _"She wants to apply for Beacon once she finishes at Signal." came another voice as he walked inside taking a swig from a flask "I honestly think she's ready for it, Signal is just holding her back."_

 _"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby yelled with her ears standing up straight "Why are you here!?"_

 _"I came to check on my favorite niece." Qrow said with a smile._

 _"Ok so I have two more questions." Ozpin said "What made you choose to make a high-caliber sniper scythe?"._

 _"Uh the scythe part was because of the night Uncle Qrow saved me and my sister from Grimm. I thought " she said pointing at her uncle, "But the sniper part was something that I learned about my mom."_

 _"She asked me nonstop for hours what type of gun her mom used for her weapon so I told her a high-caliber sniper rifle, and me already knowing how summers weapon worked I helped Ruby find out how to put it into a scythe." Qrow said, "Its actually quite a combination."_

 _"Yep uncle Qrow was the best." Ruby said looking at Ozpin as she waited for the last question._

 _"Do you know who I am?" he asked, cutting Ruby out of her conversation with her uncle._

 _"Yes, your Professor Ozpin the headmaster at Beacon and the best headmaster if you ask me." she said with a smile._

 _"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked._

 _"More than anything!" Ruby stated._

 _"Well... okay." Ozpin said, giving Ruby a handshake "Welcome to Beacon."_

 _After the handshake Ruby ran disappearing in a cloud of rose petals as she crashed into Qrow giving him a hug "I'm in! I'm in! I'm in!" she cheered climbing onto him._

 _"Ruby I saw and heard everything I already know." He said as he started scratching her ears, "Come on lets get you ready." he said carrying her on his shoulders._

 _"Thank you Headmaster Ozpin!" Ruby yelled back._

 ***End Flashback***

"I found out later that night that my Uncle Qrow spent the whole afternoon trying to convince him to let me attend, but my fight with Torchwick helped them decide." Ruby said looking into Blake's eyes as she spoke and gave a small yawn.

"Seems like your uncle is a really good negotiator or you just have some amazing hidden talent inside of you." Blake said, thinking the girl in front of her was too cute for her own good.

"Blake I really like you." Ruby said looking into Blake's eyes as her tail wagged, "You're the only person that ever bothered listening to me, other than my uncle Qrow And Yang usually just spends her time looking for her mom and partying with her friends so she was rarely ever home."

"I really like you too Ruby." Blake said with a blush 'Why is she so cute? It has to be the tail.' she thought worshiping the wonder right above Ruby's ass.

"I'm so glad you're my friend." Ruby said hugging her 'And hopefully eventually so much more!'

"Yeah... friends..." Blake mumbled, feeling disappointed 'Why am I disappointed at those words.'

"What was that Blakey?" Ruby asked confused.

"I said, I hope you're my partner when we get them tomorrow." Blake said quickly forcing a smile.

"Oh yeah me too!" Ruby happily said as her tail began to wag back and forth again.

'Why am I feeling like this? I've just met her a couple of hours ago.' Blake started thinking to herself.

"Hey, you two so howls the bonding time?" Yang said, walking up to the two still hugging girls.

"Could be better if you didn't come to ruin it!" Ruby angrily yelled glaring at Yang.

"It was quite peaceful." Blake said looking at the blonde.

"Hehe, you know you love me sis." Yang said, picking up Ruby into a bear hug only to be punched in the face which didn't seem to affect her at all.

"Could you be quiet some people are trying to sleep!" Weiss intervened looking at the three wearing a light blue night gown having her hair down.

"Not you again!" Yang and Weiss both yelled as they pointed at each other.

"What do you have against my sister?!" Yang yelled.

"Why does your Faunus of a sister have to be such a pain?!"Weiss said back.

Before anything else could continue Blake grabbed the last lit candle, pulled Ruby close to herself in order to get her out of harms way and blew it out coating the room in complete darkness "Goodnight."

"If your up for it we could chat for a while longer." Blake whispered as she looked at Ruby when the other two finally left.

"I would like that." Ruby whispered with a smile.

* * *

Blake laid awake in the darkness looking at the red sack that reminded her of the girl she met 5 years ago, but was snapped out of her thoughts by someone tossing and turning in their sleep looking at the person she saw that it was Ruby 'I should go check if she's OK.' she thought but then suddenly saw her shoot out of her sleeping bag in a cold sweat.

Ruby quickly began to try and shake Yang awake who was asleep right next to her, failing to do so, she cautiously got up and looked around, her eyes stopping as she spotted Blake where they were talking earlier in the night she quickly picked up her stuff and started to quickly tiptoe her way over to her. Finally reaching her destination, she put her stuff down and fixed her sleeping bag

"Blake are you still awake?" Ruby asked in fear shaking the girl.

"What do you need Ruby? I'm all ears." Blake whispered looking at the terrified girl quickly tucking the red sack away under some of her stuff.

"Um, can I sleep with you?" Ruby asked nervously as a blush spread on her face 'Please don't get the wrong idea. Unless you're OK with it.'

"Sure, come here." she said as Ruby moved her sleeping bag closer and laid down next to her.

"Thank you Blake." Ruby said getting closer to her.

"You had a nightmare didn't you?" Blake asked her.

"How'd you know?" Ruby asked.

"I was able to hear you, I was actually about to go comfort you." she said looking at Ruby's silver eyes.

"Damn, I should have stayed asleep." Ruby mumbled to herself.

"Do you get them often?" Blake asked, concerned about her.

"I used to get them all the time, but then one day when I was 12 my uncle Qrow gave me a stuffed crow, saying something about crows having the power to get rid of bad dreams, of course I found out later it was a complete lie, but they just vanished whenever I had it with me." she said, looking at Blake "I guess not having it with me is bringing them back."

"Don't worry Ruby I'm here for you." Blake said as she rubbed Ruby's back.

"Thank you Blake." Ruby said as she hugged Blake her fear disappearing.

"Come on little red, let's get some sleep." Blake said as she yawned.

"Goodnight Blakey." Ruby whispered to her as she got into her sleeping bag and drifted off.

* * *

"Are you sure you made the right choice in letting Ruby Rose attend Beacon, Ozpin?" A woman asked the headmaster

"When has Qrow ever been wrong Glynda?" Ozpin said, looking at the women next him "I trust his judgement plus she does have the silver eyes."

"Its just that he would be more trustworthy if he wasn't drunk all the time." Glynda stated.

"What makes you think he's wrong about this one?" Ozpin questioned.

"It's just that, the day I encountered Ruby she just seemed way too innocent to be at this level of combat skill already." Glynda stated.

"Has he ever been wrong before?" Ozpin asked.

Glynda's only response was the shake of her head.

"We will just have to wait to find out during initiation." Ozpin said walking out towards Emerald Forest.

 **A/N: Well that's Chapter 1 for you. For those of you who think its just going to follow the story, it is to some extent except for a couple of changes here and there and some stuff in between the more major events. So please review and until next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **: I still don't own RWBY so enjoy the chapter and sorry if the fight scene is bad its my very first time. :(**

 **Beacon Locker Rooms**

"Come on, Ruby your not the only one that's going through initiation your going to have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said talking to Ruby in the locker room.

"Ugh, you sound just like dad!" Ruby groaned putting Crescent Rose back in her locker, "What does meeting people have to do with fighting and I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk!" she finished with her arms crossed over her chest.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang said.

"I was hoping to be on your team or hopefully with Blake." Ruby said shyly, her ears falling on top of her head as she tapped her fingers together.

"Maybe you could be on someone else's team." Yang said, stroking her hair as she looked at Ruby nervously.

"My dear sister Yang are you implying that you don't want me on your team?!" Ruby asked glaring and starting to growl at Yang.

"What no, I just thought it could help you break out of your shell." Yang tried reasoning.

"What I don't need to break out of my shell that's totally ridiculous!" Ruby yelled being cut off by a boy with messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes, walking by looking for his locker. The boy wore a white chest plate and shoulder armor, under the armor, he wore a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. He also had blue pants with a white patch on the left knee with two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with small pouches on them and brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back, as well as black shoes.

"I'm pretty sure my locker should be around here." He said looking around then spotted Weiss going on about being the greatest team of them all to a redhead.

"You know what else is great me Jaune Arc nice to meet you." Jaune said leaning against the locker.

"You again!" Weiss groaned.

"Nice to meet you Jaune." The redhead said, waving at him with a smile.

"So I've been hearing rumors about teams." Jaune said not paying attention to the one girl that actually noticed him as a person "I thought me and you could be a great one".

"Actually, I think teams are made up of 4 people each so." The red head said trying to get his attention.

"You don't say." Jaune said, walking up to her "So hot stuff play your cards right and you could join up with the winning team." Jaune said with confidence pointing at himself, causing the redhead to smile.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked Jaune.

"Not in the slightest my little Snow Angel." Jaune said.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos." Weiss said, motioning a hand over to the red head whose hair was in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes with light-green eye shadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. Her top consisted of two layers, the top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns while the bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She also had an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cutoff sleeves on both arms red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt and a bronze circlet headpiece with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs.

"Hello again." Pyrrha said, waving at him.

"Pyrrha graduated in the top of her class at Sanctum." Weiss said.

"Never heard of it." Jaune stated shrugging his shoulders.

"Huh, she won the Mistral regional tournament 4 years in a row a new record." crossing her arms across her chest.

"The what?" Jaune asked confused.

"She's on the cover of the Pumpkin Pete's cereal box!" she yelled flinging her arms all over the place.

"Huh. That's you!" Jaune said in excitement, "But they only do that to star athletes and cartoon characters!".

"Yeah it was pretty cool, to bad the cereal isn't really good for you." she said as Jaune imagined a giant Pumpkin Pete's cereal box behind her.

"So after hearing that, do you think your in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss said as Pyrrha glared at the back of her head.

"Actually Jaune I think you'll make a great leader." Pyrrha said, grabbing Jaune by the shoulder.

"Well, seems like she's in for team Jaune maybe I could save you a spot, what do you say." Jaune said leaning in closer to Weiss.

"Pyrrha a little help." She said looking at her.

'Anything to get him away from you!' she thought with jealousy throwing Milo in its spear form at the hood of Jaune's sweater pinning him to the lockers right behind him.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha yelled apologizing "It was nice meeting you Jaune." she said as she followed Weiss out after retrieving her weapon.

"Having some trouble there lady killer?" Yang asked as Ruby cautiously helped him up.

"I don't get it my dad said all ladies look for is confidence." he said sadly.

"Well Pyrrha seemed to like you." Ruby said 'Please don't ever hit on me.'

"Plus Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start." Yang said as they walked towards their destination.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest Launch Pads**

"Each of you will be given teammates, today." Glynda said.

"What, huh!" Ruby moaned and groaned her ears flat against her head.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it will be wise for you to be paired with someone with whom you could work well." Ozpin said.

"Eh!" Ruby groaned yet again.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years." Ozpin finished.

"What!" Ruby yelled reality striking her in the face with an iron fist.

"That being said, once you get your partner, you are to head to the northern end of the forest, which is infested with Grimm, you must destroy or be destroyed." Ozpin said, looking at each of the students, "at the end of the path you will find an abandoned temple containing several relics, each pair is to grab one and return to the top of the cliff. Now take your positions."

'Please Oum give me Blake or Yang as my partner! Or at least some other girl I can't stand boys' Ruby prayed as she was launched into the air.

After a minute everyone was launched into the air towards the forest below each with different methods for landing.

* * *

While soaring through the air Yang was using Ember Celica, a pair of shotgun gauntlets, to slow herself down as she fired several shots below her trying to land as soon as possible. "I really would love to soar through the sky longer, but right now isn't the time, I need to find my partner before Ruby finds me." she said to herself as she started running.

After a couple of turns she heard someone struggling to get free from something. Looking up, she saw Jaune stuck to the tree with a spear through his sweater's hood. "Well seems like someone found you as their partner before you could even land." She said to him as she looked to her left to see Pyrrha looking up at him.

"Ha ha very funny. Can you let me down." He pleaded.

"Sorry Jaune but I should leave that to Pyrrha." She said starting to walk away "She pretty much called dibs."

"So your just going to leave me here!" Jaune yelled in disbelief.

"Pretty much, good luck Jaune." she said, disappearing from sight as Pyrrha finished walking over looking up at him with a smile.

"So do you have any spots left on your team Jaune?" She said as she smiled at him.

"Ha ha very funny." he said crossing his arms across his chest as he looked away, but quickly looked back with a smile.

* * *

"I need to find my partner fast." Weiss said as she avoided another low tree branch "As long as it isn't that pesky wolf Faunus or Jaune I'm fine".

"Hey there Ice Queen!" She heard a familiar voice coming from right behind her.

Weiss turned around hoping for it to not be the loud mouthed blonde from yesterday, but came face to face with what she feared.

"Guess we're partners now huh?" Yang said, extending a hand out to Weiss, "I'm sorry about last night I can get pretty over protective about Ruby at times." she finished with a frown.

Weiss accepted the handshake "It was kinda my fault anyways." she said, looking at the taller girl in front of her with a smile, "At times I just don't know when to admit that I'm wrong."

"Well, I think we should start walking north." Yang said, looking over at Weiss as she pointed to the north "The faster we do this the sooner we can have bonding time." Yang smiled.

"Why should I follow orders from you?" Weiss asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because while I was soaring in the air I just so happened to see the temple in the that very direction."

"Fair enough you lead the way." Weiss said as they started to walk towards their destination. After a minute or so of walking Yang suddenly stopped as she covered Weiss's mouth.

"Get off me you brute!" Weiss shrieked trying to push her Yang off.

"Shh, I hear something." she said as she dragged Weiss past some bushes and trees "See look at that." staring at the two girls on the ground right on top of each other as she pulled out her scroll and set it to camera so she could start taking photos.

* * *

'Maybe if I just keep my eyes closed until I find Blake or Yang the rules won't count!' Ruby thought as she soared through the sky above the forest below 'But what if they find each other first? Yang is more developed than I am maybe Blake likes them more on the large side. If she does than I don't stand a chance. That's it you better be ready Blake because I'm making you my prey and a wolf always catches her prey!' Ruby thought as she now gained confidence and started to pay attention to what was in front of her as she discovered a plan to cheat the system but then saw something black come into her view.

"Birdie no!" Ruby yelled as she crashed into a crow that was flying around in her path. Recovering immediately she shot 3 rounds of Crescent Rose in order to slow down, then transformed it into its scythe form as she swung from a tree branch until she saw she was about to collided with a black haired girl that was running right beneath her.

Ruby quickly closed her eyes for the impact then crashed into the girl sending both of them rolling on the ground and stopping with Ruby sitting on top of her waist, hands on her chest squeezing her breasts and faces way too close for comfort.

"I'm so sorry I should have yelled for you to move out of the way." Ruby said with worry as she took in the older girls features 'she seems familiar.'

"No its OK, this just made it easier to find my partner." she said, opening her eyes "Ruby?"

"Blake!" Ruby perked up tail wagging and ears twitching, "I'm so glad I got paired with you!" she said, then brought her head into the crock of Blake's neck not bothering to notice anything else she was doing "I completely forgot about my plan to cheat the system but who cares now I don't have to awkwardly introduce myself again!"

"Well, you sure are happy to see me." Blake said as she hugged the younger girl letting herself smile, 'I wonder if she knows what she's doing with her hands.' Blake thought as her breathing quickened.

"You're so soft and warm" Ruby said with a smile.

"Well, seems like you two are getting along very well." Yang said taking photos of the two girls before her "I'm pretty sure dad and uncle Qrow would love to see these."

"You two do know we are in public and there are probably video cameras all over the forest right!" Weiss said with a blush seeing the two before her in such a sexual position.

"Yeah Rubes, I didn't know you had it in you to pull a move on your partner the first minute you two were joined together." Yang said with a smirk "Come on, Snow Flake lets leave these two pervs alone and get to that relic." as her and Weiss started to walk away.

"Wait, Yang its not what it looks like we crashed into each other and ended up like this!" Ruby yelled blushing a deeper crimson than her cloak as she watched the two girls start walking away.

"Then why are you still on top of her?" Yang countered, "Heck you're still squeezing her decently sized breasts."

Ruby looked down to see Blake with a huge blush on her face as her amber eyes looked back at her breathing uneasily, she then decided to quickly get up giving a hand over to Blake to help her up. Accepting the offer they both decided to follow along with Yang and Weiss.

After several minutes of walking and slaying the occasional Beowolf and Ursa, they came into a clearing where they discovered the temple with the relics. Yang and Weiss were the first to pick up a relic, the white knight chess piece. Ruby was about to pick hers up until Blake motioned for her to look up. Doing as Blake told her she saw a girl in pink and white, with orange hair flying in the air on top of a giant black bird.

"Did that girl just come in flying on a Nevermore?" Blake asked as the girl appeared right behind her with the white rook piece on her head.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She said as she started dancing around.

"Nora!" yelled the boy in green who was now sky diving from the Nevermore that they came from, but was blindsided by Jaune who came flying in out of nowhere.

"Coming Ren!" Nora yelled as she skipped towards the two that were now up in a tree.

Then came the noise of trees falling and Pyrrha came into the clearing with a giant scorpion right behind her.

"Did she just come running all this way with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked as she pointed at Pyrrha.

"Great now we're all going to die together." Yang said sarcastically.

"Weiss freeze it in place!" Ruby commanded, pointing at the Death Stalker.

Weiss decided to agree with the command which surprised everyone except for Yang as she charged forward, stabbing Myrtenaster into the ground, causing a burst of ice to hold it in place as it struggled.

"You can actually do that Ice Queen?" Ruby asked in shock "I meant for you to start putting it down with words while we all ran away, but that's good to know."

Weiss stared at Ruby with a glare "So you didn't notice me do this earlier?" She questioned.

"Sorry I was kind of busy watching Blake's fighting style with Gambol Shroud as I thought of strategies." she apologized.

"Well, that just happened." Yang said as she looked at the others getting ready for battle.

"Wait, we don't have to fight them, we were told to get a relic and get back to the cliff." Blake said looking at the others.

"Hmm run and live huh, that's a plan I could get behind." Jaune said, getting the other white rook as Ruby picked up the last white knight.

"Let's go" Ruby said, pointing to their destination as the others started running past her.

As the eight ran with the Nevermore flying around them, they came across the ruins of what looked like an old watch tower in the middle of a ravine held up by pillars and a stone bridge as they quickly took cover behind some stone structures on the path as the Nevermore landed on top of the tower.

"Well, that's great!" Yang exclaimed sarcastically as she looked up at the Nevermore from behind cover.

Suddenly the Death Stalker that they left behind burst out from the trees onto the path as it started to charge at them its claws snapping at the air as it got closer.

"Oh man, run!" Jaune said as they started to run to the bridge.

"Nora distract it!" Ren said as he motioned for Nora to distract the Nevermore.

Jumping out into the clearing Nora instantly started dodging the barrage of feathers that the Nevermore shot at her as she countered by shooting it in the face with her grenade launcher, causing the bird to start to fly away. As she noticed something sneaking up behind her, she turned to see the Death Stalker as it charged at her moving it's claws out to grab her, but was countered by Ren and Blake as they each clashed their weapon with one the claws in time for Weiss to come in and use a rune to launcher Nora and herself closer to the bridge as they started to cross it.

"Go, go, go!" Pyrrha said to Jaune as she turned around transforming Milo into a rifle and started shooting at the Death Stalker Ren and Blake soon joining her but started running away once it got too close.

Running across the stone bridge the Nevermore swooped in crashing into it launching Pyrrha, Ren and Blake back to face the Death Stalker as the others stood across the giant gap left between them watching as the three fought for their lives as Pyrrha shot and Blake and Ren slashed at it.

"Man we got to get over there, they need help!" Jaune said looking over at them.

"Lets do this!" Nora said next to him.

"Yeah, but uh, I can't make that jump." Jaune said nervously.

Nora just turned her head to him with a wicked smile as she giggled slamming Magnhild into him, causing Jaune to fall on his back as it started to transform from the grenade launcher it was into a giant hammer.

She then jumped forward as she did a 180 degree spin and slammed it into the bridge, sending Jaune flying across as she stood on her hammer and fired a shot sending herself over right after immediately slamming it again onto the Death Stalkers head. The Death Stalker then reacted by launching its stinger at her hitting Magnhild and launching her back into Blake knocking the girl off the bridge.

"Blake nooooo!" Ruby yelled with as she saw Blake start to fall into the ravine "I just got you! Why does the world have to be so cruel!"

Blake reacting quickly transformed Gambol Shroud into it's pistol form as she tossed it at one of the pillars holding the tower up using the ribbon attached to it in order to swing herself at the Nevermore switching her weapon back to its dual wield blades form she used a clone in order to get onto the bird's head and starting to slash at it as she ran down its back jumping off to land in front of Ruby as she smiled in relief at her partners safety.

"It's tougher than it looks." she said, looking at the three girls.

"Then we just have to give it everything we've got!" Yang said.

As the Nevermore charged at the girls they all started to shoot at it with their weapons until it crashed into the tower they were standing on top of. Reacting instantly to the collapsing tower the four girls started jumping from the pieces of rubble that came into their path as they made it to some solid ground.

"None of this is working." Weiss said annoyed.

Ruby started to look around to see Blake use the ribbons of Gambol Shroud as a grappling hook and a furious Yang shooting at the giant bird stunning it every couple of shots.

"I have a plan." Ruby said telling Weiss the plan, "Cover me as I tell the others!" launching herself towards Blake and Yang.

Down below the Death Stalker used its stinger in order to break the pillar that was keeping the bridge that the other four where standing on up.

"We need to move!" Jaune said as the four started charging at the enemy in front of them.

The scorpion retaliated to the charge by launching a claw at Pyrrha which she blocked with her shield, then slashed at it with Milo as the scorpion retaliated again, this time with its other claw. Jaune was the one to block this time with his own shield as Pyrrha jumped up to slash at it again causing it to launch its stinger down, which they both dodged only for Ren to grab a hold of it as he started to shoot at the part that connected the stinger with its tail.

Nora then came in and started shooting grenades at it stunning it and leaving it wide open for Pyrrha to throw her spear at one of its eyes as it groaned in pain it flung its stinger black causing Ren to go flying into a pillar. Jaune seeing that the stinger was about to fall off looked straight at Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune said in a commanding voice as he pointed at the stinger.

"Done." she responded tossing her shield at the sting causing it to fall onto the Death Stalkers head as it penetrated the armor becoming stuck there.

"Nora nail it!" Jaune yelled to Nora.

"Heads up!" Nora yelled as she jumped onto Pyrrha's shield as she launched her up into the air as she started to fall back down, she shot her hammer to gain momentum as she slammed it onto the stinger on the Death Stalkers head piercing it and launching the other two near Ren then shot again to send the Death Stalker into the ravine and land there herself as Ren collapsed from the injury of being slammed back first into a pillar.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked up, while Nora held Ren up giving him support, to see Yang jump into the Nevermore's mouth as she started shooting it rapidly then jumping off before it crashed into the cliff as Yang ran towards Ruby and Blake, Weiss ran past her as she jumped at the Nevermore stabbing her rapier into the ground freezing its tail in place, then ran back at the three with Blake and Yang clinging to a pillar each holding the ribbon from Gambol Shroud in place as Ruby jumped on to it with Crescent Rose as a foot pad waiting for Weiss to launch her at the bird.

"Think you can make this shot?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Of course I can!" Weiss yelled at her.

After being launched Ruby shot several rounds from Crescent Rose as it collided with the Nevermore's neck as she landed on a rune that Weiss placed against the cliff. Using her semblance, shots from crescent rose and the runes that Weiss placed leading up the cliff she was able to run up the side of the cliff in a matter of seconds instantly cutting the head off of the Nevermore as she turned around starting to look down below with a smile as the seven below her looked up to see Ruby surrounded by rose petals and black feathers as the headless Nevermore plummeted down into the ravine.

"Whoa!" Jaune exclaimed, looking up.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang said, looking at Blake and Weiss with a smile.

"I can't believe that plan actually worked." Weiss said with a sigh.

"Seems like she's more 'alpha' than she looks." Yang said, looking around with a grin "Eh guys come on cause she's part wolf and she has leadership skills, come on a child could have understood it."

"Yang just stop!" Weiss groaned annoyed "Are you going to be like this all the time?".

"You better hope for it Snow Pea!" Yang chuckled, throwing an arm around her partner's neck as she pulled her closer.

"I just hope Ruby isn't like this." Blake groaned as she started to walk away.

* * *

"Blake don't you dare scare me like that again!" Ruby yelled as she glared at her then quickly went to hug her "I thought I was going to lose you!"

"Don't worry Ruby I'm not going to die that easily." Blake said as she hugged back then they both decided to look forward to the stage.

"You better not cause I'll never forgive you if you die!" Ruby said wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkaryie the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces and defeated a Death Stalker, from here on out you well work together as team JNPR led by Jaune Arc!" Ozpin stated looking at Jaune

"What me?" Jaune asked in shock as he looked at Pyrrha as she smiled at him.

"Congrats young man." Ozpin finished as the next group started to walk up.

"Finally Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces and also slayed a Nevermore." Ozpin started as he looked at the three "From this day forward you will work together as team RWBY led by Ruby Rose!"

At the mention of her name as team leader Ruby's eyes widened into giant saucers, her tail wagged rapidly and ears instantly stood up as she looked at her three teammates. Weiss was the first to react as she was surprised at the realization that she wasn't the leader of the team. Blake's reaction was to give her partner a pat on the back, which was interrupted by Yang, who picked the three girls up into a bear hug which Weiss tried her hardest to get out of.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said as she put them down.

"Seems like this is going to be an interesting year." Ozpin said as he finished dismissing the students.

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office**

"So Glynda do you still doubt Qrow?" Ozpin asked while watching the replay of the Nevermore fight.

"She does seem to have a lot of potential along with the rest of team RWBY." Glynda started "But I'm more impressed with Jaune Arc, who knew he would be fit for the role of a leader."

Ozpin sat there in silence thinking about the possibilities of how these two teams could grow to rival even team STRQ. 'Qrow you were right Ruby does have the potential to finish what you and Summer couldn't and I will make sure she is ready for when Salem puts her eyes on her even if it costs me my life.' Ozpin thought to himself.

 **A/N: So originally I was going to completely skip the Nevermore and Death Stalker fight but I decided last moment that I should include it give people a reason to hate me for a horrible fight but looking back at it I guess it doesn't really seem that bad. Anyways I seem to need some wolf puns, snow puns or any puns in general for Yang so if you guys can message me some that will be some great help but until next time thanks for reading and thanks to everyone that has reviewed the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY also this chapter will have the first lemon sort of so you have been warned.**

 **Team RWBY Dorm Room 1 month after initiation**

"I still can't believe we killed a Nevermore." Weiss said looking at her new teammates.

"Well I can't believe that my little sister is the leader of team RWBY!" Yang cheered as she looked happily at their young leader.

"Don't remind me." Weiss said still disappointed that she wasn't given the role as leader.

"Well she did come up with the plan on how to take that Nevermore out in maybe less than half the time it would have taken us normally." Blake informed looking at Weiss.

"True. Now we just need to make sure she pays attention in class and actually studies." Weiss said looking at their team leader who was holding up a horrible looking doodle of Professor Port.

To the teams surprise the Ice Queen burst out in laughter as she looked at the picture.

"It actually really does look like him." Weiss said between giggles.

"See I told you I could melt that frozen heart of yours." Yang said to Weiss only to get a glare, "Come on Snow Pea you know you love us."

"Stop giving me weird nicknames Yang its starting to get weird." Weiss said with a blush.

"It can't be as bad as how Ruby gets it." Blake stated looking at Yang and Weiss

"Like come on 'Howl ya doin today.', when Ruby went missing for an hour and you tried to lighten the mood with 'Where can that where-wolf be?', when Jaune hit on her and she declined you said 'Don't worry bro she's a bitch anyways.' and that's just yesterday." Blake said giving some examples.

Ruby glared at Yang after hearing the last one.

"And that time back home when I had a fever and she said 'Seems like your a hot dog now let me get you between my buns.', that was just awkward and disturbing on so many levels." Ruby said as she shivered, 'It would have been perfectly fine if it was Blake though.'

Blake and Weiss stood there staring at Yang until she finally spoke up with a grin "What? I thought it was perfect at the time."

"Anyways, enough about puns." Ruby started looking down at her textbook "I need help with my studying for that quiz in Doctor Oobleck's class tomorrow anyone want to help me?" looking back up she saw that both Yang and Weiss have disappeared and Blake was now on her bed reading one of her many books.

"Blake could you help me study?" Ruby asked as she looked over at Blake with a smile.

"Sorry Ruby, but I'm busy." Blake said as she opened up a new book in her hands.

"B-But I thought what we had was special!" Ruby cried as she fell to her knees, 'I thought long nights together would get us closer, was my love not strong enough to reach her?'

"Ruby those late night escapades behind Yang's and Weiss' backs were fun and all, but I think you should really study on your own you tend to get distracted when someone else is with you." Blake said with a smile as she continued to read her book.

"But Blake I need you!" Ruby said, giving her the puppy dog eyes as her ears flattened against her head and her tail went in between her legs, "I can't do this alone."

"That's not going to work on me anymore Ruby, but I think you should focus on the turning point of the third year of the war, the battle at Fort Castle and the generals involved." Blake said looking at her unfazed.

"Oh yeah, night vision! Thank you Blake!" Ruby yelled as she opened up her book to the page, "But I think I would be a lot more successful if you were to study with me, who knows you might need it too."

"Sorry Ruby, but I was studying while you and Yang decided to play **Kung Fu Ninja Slayer Ultimate Death Battle 2** , which is a horrible

'Well, there goes my fantasy of Blake rewarding me with a kiss for getting the right answer to a question she asks me.' Ruby thought with a frown.

"It seems like it's time for plan B." Ruby said as she started walking towards her bag.

"And what's that?" Blake asked, still looking at the pages of her book.

"I'll just have to convince you by reading one of your 'Secret' books." she said as she pulled a black and red book named _**Ninjas of Love**_ out of her bag and flipped to the page that she wanted, getting ready to read the contents out loud.

"Go ahead, I already read them all that won't spoil anything." Blake said uncaring not bothering to see which book it was 'Wait, secret!? She can't mean!'

"Are you sure Blake, because I sure do like this story I just hope you like it too." Ruby said then opened up to the page she wanted 'Of course it's going to be completely different from when you read it.'

All Blake could do was stare wondering exactly what part Ruby was going to read and how far she was going to go.

 **Ruby Reading Ninja's of Love**

 _"Blake I don't know what I could ever do without you, ever since we started meeting each other all I could think about was how I want to see you next to me for the rest of my life. Blake I have loved you for so long I can't possibly imagine my life without you." Ruby said, looking into Blake's eyes, "I just want us to have a life like in the fairy tales. I just want to have my happy ending with you."_

 _"Please Blake make me yours." Ruby pleaded as she undid the tie on her kimono._

 _"But Ruby what will your father think if he was to discover that his only daughter was in love with someone from the rival clan, especially the daughter of said clan's leader?" Blake asked worried for Ruby's safety._

 _"He won't find out..." Ruby said, looking up at Blake with hope in her eyes "We will just have to run away. Run far away from this war to a little village away from all of this violence. We will make friends with the villagers, find work and live a peaceful life just the two of us."_

 _"Ruby..." Blake said softly._

 _"Please Blake... I don't want to ever leave you." Ruby pleaded._

 _"But why me? Exactly what about me would make it so you would literally throw your life away just to be with me?" she asked with a frown._

 _"I love you Blake... I love everything about you and there's no one that I would rather spend the reminder of my life with other than you."_ _Ruby said as she smiled at her making Blake's eyes widen in shock._

 _"Ok Ruby I will make you mine." Blake said as she hugged her making Ruby hug her back in joy "After all I love you too."_

 _Ruby sat herself down on her bed spreading her legs giving Blake the chance to taste her love juice which was gladly accepted. This act alone caused Ruby to moan as she started to plead for Blake to keep going. "B-Blake t-that f-f-feels good." Ruby moaned causing Blake to quickly quicken her pace, sticking her tongue in deeper every second adding in two fingers and starting to knead one of the younger girls breast with her free hand "Blake I'm going to..." Blake stopped immediately staring at the girl's silver eyes "Why'd you stop?" Ruby asked with a frown on her face only to be kissed on the lips by the woman before her._

 _Blake then got up and tied Ruby's hands together with ribbons and grabbing Ruby by her hair. "You're not going to cum until I say you can, remember you're mine now." Blake said as Ruby gave her the biggest smile so far throughout the night "Now lick me good before I have to punish you for not doing it right." Blake said forcing Ruby's mouth onto her puss-"_

 **-End lemon-**

Before Ruby could continue Blake stopped her mid sentence as she tackled her onto Weiss's bed, taking the book away from the now shocked Ruby.

"What do you think you were doing!" Blake hissed at her "You shouldn't be reading these types of books, especially not out loud while changing the names to that of yourself and your partner!" Blake said her face crimson.

Ruby looked up at Blake's flushed face with a smirk as her ears started twitching "Really, because it looks to me that you really enjoyed that story I just told you." she said as she grabbed Blake's ass looking into her amber eyes.

Blake yelped as she felt the sudden touch on her back side looking at Ruby she saw the younger girl leaning in closer. All Blake was able to do was look on in shock as her heart pounded in her chest.

"Remember Blakey I'm your leader so you have to do exactly as I say." Ruby said then lightly nibbled on Blake's neck causing her to shiver.

"R-Ruby... I-I d-don't t-think that's how it really w-works." Blake struggled to say as Ruby started sucking on Blake's neck.

"R-Ruby what are you doing?" Blake asked nervously.

"Marking my mate, what else silly." Ruby quickly answered as if it was completely normal.

"Ruby I-I'm n-not your m-mate." Blake stated her heart still pounding.

"Well your heart is telling me the complete opposite." she said as she looked at her with a smile.

Ruby didn't know what was coming over her, one second she was ready to study her ass off and now here she is grabbing Blake by the ass telling her to obey her every demand as she declared that she was now her mate. All she knew is that she was in way too deep and there was no backing out now. Not because she didn't want to back out or that she wanted to back out, but because her body wouldn't let her, she felt as if she had no control and her mind was all foggy from reading the smut that she couldn't truly comprehend what she was doing.

"Blake I want you to kiss me." Ruby said, looking into Blake's eyes with a smirk plastered on her lips as they widened in shock.

"W-wait R-Ruby I don't think we should do thi-" Blake said, but was interrupted by Ruby forcing her lips onto hers.

Blake tense up as Ruby thought to herself _'I just fucked up'_ but a few seconds in she started to feel Blake start to kiss back as if she wanted this the whole time tongues clashing together fighting for dominance to which Ruby let Blake win, her tail now smacking against the bed in a rapid motion. As they broke away, they looked each other in the eye.

"Oh, so you're the type that likes being forced." Ruby said with a smirk as she brought her head slowly down to Blake's collarbone.

"Ruby... I-I..." Blake said, trying to talk, but was soon interrupted.

"Hush Blakey you don't need to talk so I could understand what you want." Ruby said with a wink as she positioned herself over Blake on the bed.

Immediately Ruby's mouth went to Blake's collarbone as she nibbled at the exposed flesh starting to leave a red mark as Blake tightly clutched onto the bed sheets unable to resist her any longer. Ruby then brought her lips back up to Blake's craving to have more of her taste

Blake finding an opening sat up and positioned Ruby on her lap as she deepened the kiss and grabbed her ass.

"So you want to take control now, a little late aren't you?" Ruby asked with a playful smirk.

"Dogs are supposed to be the obedient ones and since wolves are closely related why shouldn't I be in control?" Blake answered then started placing light kisses up Ruby's neck.

"B-Blake..." Ruby moaned as Black's kisses reached her ear and she started to lightly nibble it, not noticing their two teammates in front of the door, watching as the scene happened frozen in place as if time had stopped just for them.

"Your skin is so soft." Blake whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver at her breaths touch.

"Want to continue?" Ruby asked as she looked at Blake's flustered face.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked, looking at Ruby's bight silver eyes for any uncertainty.

"Is this a good answer?" Ruby asked as she kissed her roughly a hand slowly moving to the buttons on Blake's school uniform as she started to undo them while her free hand moved up to Blake's bow trying to remove it Blake on the other hand used her hands to unbutton Ruby's blazer and to tug on her skirt aiming to get to the action as soon as possible, but she was stopped a few seconds into their kiss right as the bow started to loosen and their shirts have been undone by a cough coming from the door.

Blake and Ruby turned to see Yang and Weiss in front of a closed door staring at the two. Ruby then quickly got off of Blake hoping that the two didn't see anything.

"Well, there goes the mood..." Blake mumbled under her breath for no one to hear.

"So how much did you see?" Ruby asked, looking at the two shyly.

"We came in on 'B-Blake...', and then we watched from there" Yang said as she added a light moan for extra effect while Weiss just pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Talk about coming in at the wrong time." Ruby said with a frown.

"Well, Weiss and I were going to ask you two to come with us to get lunch but it seems like you two are quite full." Yang said.

"We'll be down in a couple of minutes we need to talk about this a bit." Blake said to Yang and Weiss letting Ruby know she was going to stay.

"Yeah can you save us a seat?" Ruby asked with a smile, "Oh, and get me some cookies and strawberries." she finished her tail wagging behind her.

"Sure, take your time we'll be waiting with JNPR." Yang said as she left the room with Weiss right behind her.

"So Ruby..." Blake started as she fidgeted with her fingers, "What was that all about?."

'Oh, here it comes. What should I say! What should I say!' Ruby thought to herself as she debated on what she should say.

"Yes!" Ruby squeaked catching Blake by surprise "I have had the biggest crush on you since you stood up for me against Weiss on our first day."

"Oh..." Blake said awkwardly.

"You hate me now don't you." Ruby said sadly.

"No, that's not it... I just don't know what to say, I've never really been one for being in a relationship." Blake said with a frown.

"Oh..." Ruby said as she got up with tears in her eyes and turned her back on Blake her ears flat against her head "I should probably go now."

"Oh no you don't." Blake said as she grabbed Ruby's arm and pulled her into a hug.

"I never had a chance did I?" Ruby said as she cried into Blake's shoulder.

"This is my first time, so I might not be perfect, but... I want to give 'us' a chance." Blake said as she kissed Ruby's forehead.

"Do you really mean it?" Ruby asked as she looked up at Blake with a smile "Will you really be my mate?"

"Well, I'm not so sure about being your mate yet, but I'm willing to take it a bit slower, after all, if I didn't feel at least some sort of spark I would have just used a clone to take my place." Blake said.

"I'm just not sure if I could really say that this is love or more like lust though." Blake said truthfully.

"Alright Blakey I'll make sure we get to the day that you will say that you will be my mate." Ruby said in joy as her tail wagged behind her.

"We'll just have to wait and see now won't we." Blake said with a smile.

"Now we just need to wait until Yang and Weiss get together so she could stay off our backs!" she said with a mischievous smile.

"Yang and Weiss?" Blake asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Yeah, those two definitely have a thing for each other." Ruby said with a smile "Or at least Weiss for Yang."

"What really!?" Blake asked in shock "I thought it would be the other way around."

"You tell me you haven't noticed the way Weiss blushes at the nicknames Yang gives her?" Ruby said with a smirk.

"I always thought she was just embarrassed." Blake admitted.

"I also woke up one night to hear Weiss having a wet dream about her." Ruby stated remembering the night with a scary grin.

"But does Yang feel the same?" Blake asked her as she smirked.

"I'm not sure, but I will find out eventually, I'll make sure of it!" Ruby exclaimed giving a fist pump.

"You seem to have a plan." Blake said, wanting to hear it.

"We should save that for later come on lets go get lunch, then come back so you could help me study." Ruby said with a smile as she started to pull Blake.

"You really do want to be a good leader don't you." Blake said, smiling at her as she started fixing her bow and clothes before leaving the room.

* * *

 **Beacon Cafeteria**

"So... Howled the talk go?" Yang said handing Ruby her food.

At this the whole of team JNPR perked their ears up to eavesdrop.

"Please stop with the wolf puns!" Ruby said annoyed.

"Well me and Ruby decided to take it slower." Blake said watching as Ruby devoured her cookies.

"I blame _**Ninjas of Love**_ for everything!" Ruby yelled as Blake began to scratch her ears.

"Wait are you talking about that book that is 50% smut 10% plot 35% story and 5% death scenes of your favorite characters?" Pyrrha asked looking at Ruby with wonder.

Ruby nodded "I found it under Blake's bed the day after initiation and have been reading it ever since, I would even change the names of the characters to suit my interest." Ruby said looking completely innocent as she smiled with huge eyes.

"For example for Hitomi and Makoto, I used Ruby and Blake, for Yukiko and Rin, I used Weiss and Yang, Minato and Ruri as Jaune and Pyrrha, Kyosuke and Kirino as Ren and Nora and my favorite has to be Serena and Yuri as Summer and Qrow." Ruby said happily eating a strawberry.

Everyone looked at her in shock even Blake who actually owned the book while Nora, Pyrrha and Weiss were secretly planning on getting it to live out their fantasies for themselves.

"Ruby you do know that last one was mom and uncle Qrow right?" Yang asked Ruby wondering how her sister went deeper into the dark side than she has ever gone.

"Yeah, so what its not like I'm using Raven with uncle Qrow although I wont disapprove of it" Ruby said looking at the others as she drank some milk.

"Its just that why would you use Summer and Qrow instead of our actual father?" Yang asked bewildered.

"I really don't want to talk about it" Ruby said looking down not touching her food anymore.

"Why not I need to know these things Ruby" Yang said trying to get it out of her.

Looking around Ruby saw that the others were now silent trying to not get involved.

"Look Yang I'll tell you some other time just not right now" Ruby said trying to get Yang to drop the subject.

"Is it because the others are here" she asked looking at them about to ask if they could leave them alone for a bit.

"No Yang that's not why" Ruby said starting to get irritated "Its just that I'm not so sure what I feel about telling you yet".

"Come on Ruby you have to open up about it, we can't help you if you don't say anything" Yang said changing her tone this time to be more motherly.

"Yang I don't think you should try and force her to tell you about it if she doesn't want too" Blake said trying to reason with Yang.

"This is between me and Ruby Blake I don't care if you're her girlfriend don't butt into this" Yang said glaring at her.

Ruby finally broke. If Yang wanted to know so bad that she would threaten Blake then she was going to let her know even if it hurt her.

"You want to know why I chose uncle Qrow over dad?" She asked in a hostile tone they have never heard before as she glared at Yang, "Its because Qrow was there every single time I needed him unlike you or him!" Ruby growled.

"You wanna know how many times I was left home all alone without anyone there to care for me, how many times you went out with your friends or to look for your stupid mom while dad was out doing god knows what with himself, I was left all alone until Qrow would come home from teaching at Signal, and instead of resting up from work he would spend whatever free time he had with me, said that we will do whatever I wanted until I pass out even though he was always the one to pass out first" she said in tears with a smile that quickly faded "Heck you two didn't really do anything with me unless Qrow made us do 'Bonding' time and that was when I turned thirteen."

"You want to know how many times I was almost raped on my way to school and on my way home? I was only 10 when it started. One time the guy got so close to me that when uncle Qrow got there the blood of the guys penis being cut off splattered over my face. It was on that day uncle Qrow said that he will help me make a weapon and train me to use it. It was that day that I started thinking of uncle Qrow as the father I wish I had" Ruby stated.

"That's why I stopped walking home, instead I would wait at school with Qrow and train. For the first month it was based on building upper body strength and my form. That was when I first touched Crescent Rose. Two years later was the first time I had to kill someone. That day at school when I was training with 'my dad' on actual combat a group of about six grown men came to the training field looking for me." Ruby stopped talking wiping her eyes.

"They said that I was some prize, that there wasn't that many female wolf Faunus left, that me having both wolf ears and a tail made me even more rare and that I was the perfect age to be auctioned off for someones sexual pleasure, that I could be sold for millions for just one night. Uncle Qrow decided he had enough of their talking and told me to cover my ears and close my eyes, I did so immediately as I trusted him, he is my 'dad' after all" Ruby said as Yang's eyes turned red in anger.

"All I was able to hear was the sound of muffled screams of agony and curse words as I stood there in silence. Eventually curiosity got the best of me and I opened my eyes to see the entire training field covered in blood, body parts everywhere, their faces were so screwed up that you couldn't even tell of they were once human. As uncle Qrow was interrogating one of the only two survivors that was missing both his arms as the other was crawling up behind him about to stab him in the back with a dagger" Ruby said shaking.

"Little ole' me seeing this got scared as I clutched onto Crescent Rose. That was the first time my semblance activated as I shot a bullet of Crescent Rose I didn't know what I was doing but when I turned around to see uncle Qrow I saw the man behind him cut right down the middle. I was so fast that I was able to run back to uncle Qrow before the mans body could even hit the floor. I immediately went and hugged him and cried in his embrace, his words to me were so soothing" Ruby said remembering her uncle's words.

 _'I'm so sorry you had to do that. Shh... its all over now, your OK. Everything is going to be fine. No one can hurt you now.'_ Qrow said into Ruby's ear.

"That was the first time I've ever seen him cry. He truly cared for me to the point that he would risk his life for me, I felt wanted whenever I was with him, I felt safe by his side, he felt like my father to me" Ruby said happily tears still coming down her face "So now do you understand why I think of Qrow as more of a father than Taiyang?" Ruby said as she sniffled got up and used her semblance leaving her team and team JNPR in complete shock as a cloud of black feathers and rose petals was left in her place.

Blake instantly got up and chased after her without a second thought. Yang was going to go next but stopped when she realized she was the one that made her recall all her past memories.

"I'm such an idiot!" Yang shouted slamming her fist on the table "I should have stayed quiet!"

"Its not your fault Yang" Weiss said rubbing her back, "no one knew this was going to happen. She probably just went to let the tears out" Weiss finished trying to comfort her.

"Yeah I think we should just leave this to Blake and then go and see her when she's ready." Pyrrha said.

"I'll ask Blake to send the ok." Jaune said pulling out his scroll as he quickly sent Blake a message.

"Come on lets go to our dorm we can wait there." Ren said as they all got up and left.

* * *

 **Team JNPR Dorm Room**

"I can't believe Ruby has been through so much shit and dad and I didn't even notice!" Yang cursed

Yang thought about what Ruby told them in the cafeteria 'She's almost been raped an unknown number of times, and killed someone at the age of ten. She's probably killed more from that day as they kept going after her all because she's a damn wolf Faunus with two traits'.

"I just don't get how she could be so damn innocent!" Yang cried tears streaming down her face.

"Well from what I heard her say she said that Qrow would always tell her to close her eyes and cover her ears, so she probably didn't know it was happening at the time" Ren said looking at the others.

"Yeah, for all we know Qrow probably said that ' _A hunters job is to protect the people from danger and to take out monsters_ ' making killing someone that was evil heroic in some way so it wouldn't effect her as much" Jaune said thinking it over.

"Yeah I could see a protective uncle doing something like that" Nora said not as bubbly as usual.

"I just don't want to imagine what would have happened if uncle Qrow ended up like dad" Yang said her head down

"Wait what happened to your dad?" Weiss asked as she looked over at Yang "We never got the whole story."

"Back when I was 5 we were the best family. I would be causing trouble for dad, Ruby was always the adorable pup she is now, Summer would bake the best cookies she was the best second mother I could ask for, Dad would work to help maintain the fort but would always find the time to play with me. Then there was uncle Qrow he was the best uncle ever, he would always bring us gifts when he returned from missions, even if half the time they were dumb, and even helped Summer and dad when they needed it especially if it had to do with taking care of Ruby or playing with me" Yang said happily.

"But everything changed when I turned 6, Summer was called in for a mission. I remember her fighting with dad because he was trying to stop her, saying that it was to dangerous to leave by herself, that she should wait for uncle Qrow to come back so he could go with her something about Qrow killing him if anything was to happen to them. When Summer left without saying a word to anyone dad called uncle Qrow immediately telling him the details." Yang said starting to look away.

"After a couple of hours when I was sleeping with Ruby, since we shared the same room, she woke me up as she quickly got out of bed saying 'Mommy' as she walked to the window and started talking to herself I couldn't hear what she was saying though and then she went right back to sleep after that as if it never happened with tears in her eyes, but I watched the whole thing and there was no one at the window at all" Yang said as she remembered her sister's talk.

"Later that same night I was sitting in the kitchen as uncle Qrow stumbled into our house with a dead Summer in his arms" Yang started crying "A few weeks later I decided to put Ruby into a wagon with some knives I took from the kitchen and told dad that I was going to go play in the woods, in reality I was going to go hunt down the thing that killed mom."

"He didn't even bother looking at me. Instead he just mumbled something to himself as he sat at the kitchen table looking at the wall. He fell into depression, and Qrow never visited since the day after Summer died because he spent the whole time at the bar getting wasted or on missions trying to get himself killed fighting Grimm" Yang cried.

"When I kept walking through the forest with Ruby we ended up getting attacked by Beowolves, I was about to get killed because of my carelessness and I was going to bring Ruby down with me" Yang stated holding her head in her hands "I was stupid enough to go hunt for something with no training that I didn't even know about!".

"That's when uncle Qrow came and saved us saying that we should have stayed home, that the woods was no place for kids, that once we get home he was going to kick dad's ass for letting us leave the house alone. He ended up getting dad out of his depression for a while. Just long enough for Qrow to finish a mission that he was gone on for 2 years".

"Dad was finally back to his old self, but three days before Qrow returned dad fell back into his depression to the point that he wouldn't even eat. We would have been done for but Ruby decided to take action and called uncle Qrow the next day. I remember hearing him on the other side" Yang recalled.

 _'_ _That idiot really couldn't keep himself together! Hold on I'm on my way home don't leave the house for anything and stay together! I should be there by tomorrow morning think you could last that long?'_ He asked on the other end.

 _'Yes uncle Qrow I'll hold down the fort for you'_ Ruby said to him with a huge smile.

 _'Ok pipsqueak I'll see you two in a few hours, stay strong'_. Qrow said then hung up.

"Qrow was the one that tried keeping us in check while dad was going through depression on and off of course I became rebellious, but then dad came through about three years ago he hasn't been depressed since though it did take a drunk Qrow kicking his ass to get him to see the error of his ways."

"Oh so your dad had depression" Weiss whispered.

"Yeah and Qrow would have ended up the same if he didn't have Ruby" Yang said.

"What makes you say that?" Ren asked.

"He carries a flask around with him at all times, he drinks out of it all the time blaming himself for what happened to Summer" Yang said, "but when he's with Ruby he rarely ever does, the only times I've seen him drink in front of her is when he's remembering the past or needs to calm himself down other than that he's always as sober as possible in front of her."

"Hmm it seems as if they find comfort in each other." Pyrrha said thinking about the bond the two had.

"I always thought it was that she reminded him so much of Summer, but now I think it was that he thinks of her as his own daughter." Yang said.

"Did he ever treat you the same?" Weiss asked her.

"Well of course but it was more obvious with Ruby heck she even got his fighting style and weapon choice, while I went training with dad whenever he wasn't too depressed." Yang stated, "I thought he did it because he knew dad treated me better than he did Ruby, but now I know why he took her under his wing."

The room was completely silent until they heard the sound of a scroll going off as they all looked at Jaune as he picked it up.

"Guys Blake sent the ok!" Jaune yelled as he grabbed the snacks and drinks they bought earlier and ran for the door as the others quickly followed.

 **AN: Well there's chapter 3 what do you think. Feel free to leave a review and until next time take care.**

 **P.S. I don't even know where the names came from and if you want to know what tier 15 is I recommend you look it up on YouTube.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Ladybug/Black Rose would have been fully cannon by now.**

 **RWBY Dorm Room**

"Ruby you in here?" Blake asked as she entered the room looking for the young leader. Not hearing anything she toke off her bow to reveal a pair of black cat ears on her head which she used to find a source of noise, she then jumped on to the top bunk that was Ruby's bed and dove under the covers to hug the young Faunus that was now her girlfriend for the past hour, "Its OK now my Little Rose." she said as she got closer to the girl she now knew she loved.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked sniffing as she looked into Blake's amber eyes 'She came after me.'

"Comforting my girlfriend obviously." she whispered into Ruby's wolf ear then kissed her on the forehead "You had me worried."

"What happened to Yang?" Ruby asked wiping her eyes.

"She's blaming herself for everything." Blake said, "Weiss is currently trying to convince her it wasn't her fault."

"What about the others?" Ruby asked.

"Jaune said that once your OK with seeing them they will come immediately putting you first ahead of everything" She whispered getting closer.

"Do you mind if I talk with my uncle Qrow?" she said looking at Blake.

"Not at all what ever makes you feel better." Blake said giving her the OK.

Ruby then got her scroll and dialed Qrow's number after a couple of rings she heard someone pick up at the end "Hey there pipsqueak your calling at quite an odd time I'm kind of on prep for a mission" Qrow answered on the other end.

"Hey uncle Qrow do you mind if I put you on video I kinda wanna talk face to face?" she asked.

"Not at all" he said.

When the video came through they saw a man with graying black spiky hair with bangs right above his red eyes, slight stubble along his jawline, with a red, tattered cloak a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes and a crooked cross pendant around his neck, sitting against a Bullhead seeming to be preparing for his current mission as he wore a cocky smile on his face.

"So what do you want to talk about pipsqueak" he said with a smirk on his lips at seeing the two girls so close together.

"I just wanted to introduce you to my partner and girlfriend" she said showing him Blake who was right next to her.

"Blake Belladonna nice to meet you Uncle Qrow" Blake said waving at the man on the screen in front of her who seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Hmm who would have known that my niece will end up with a beauty like you" Qrow said chuckling as he discovered that his own flesh and blood was a lesbian.

"That's right uncle Qrow" Ruby said as she gathered up her confidence "I'm coming out of the closet! I'm a lesbian!"

"Don't worry about it kid I kinda knew it was going to end up like this after... wait how much does she know?" he asked.

"Well my whole group of friends know up to a month after I started training with you so up to the day I killed that scum." she said looking away as she as Blake put a reassuring hand on hers.

"Good then I don't have to worry about revealing anything but I kind of knew you were going to be lesbian ever since that day you chased off two boys that tried hitting on you swinging Crescent Rose right behind them before I could scare them off myself" he said rubbing the back of his neck with a smile.

"Damn it uncle you were supposed to be in a state of disbelief or in denial! The seven stages of grief!" Ruby yelled causing Blake to laugh "I wanted to see the look on your face."

"But no one died why would I be grieving?" Qrow asked with a smirk.

"You don't understand my vision!" Ruby yelled in frustration.

Qrow chuckled then looked at Blake and asked "So what's your favorite thing about my niece, and be honest."

Blake thought for a minute "I have to say its her tail and personality" Blake said "Its just so cute and out there and she's always so hyper it makes every day an adventure."

"Really that's my favorite feature too" Qrow said talking about the tail causing Ruby to look embarrassed "Hehe... if only Summer had one."

"But I would also have to say its the combat skirt... I find it as a huge turn on" she said out loud with a smirk only to hear Qrow laugh.

"This ones a keeper Ruby, she reminds me of myself the day I met your mother" he said "she always thought it was weird that I liked her skirt, so much that I ended up causing her to call me a pervert in front of the whole class at initiation. Of course she ended up being my partner after crashing into me in the middle of the launch".

"I didn't even know how that was possible one second I'm in the air the next I get slammed into from behind from the same person that just called me a perv. I risked my life for her so many times throughout or travels. Took so many hits that were meant for her. I became her personal bodyguard. She ended up giving me so many chances at her too but I guess I miss read them all" he said looking down.

"What do you mean by that?" Blake asked looking at the man.

"Well in our third year at Beacon she would leave her panties in my laundry basket even though her's was across the room with my sister's" Qrow started thinking back at the time, "When I went to return them one day when Taiyang and Raven were out, she didn't even bother calling me a perv or knocking my ass halfway to Atlas, instead she looked at me shyly waiting for me to say something as if she was hoping for something. Me not knowing any better, I said I hoped it didn't happen again and looked down in disappointment never found out it was a way for her to let me know until Taiyang told me that's how he got with Raven."

"Of course when I went to confess I was too late because that's when she started to have feelings for him. But I never stopped loving her since the first day I met her." as Qrow finished his story he took a long swig from the flask.

"Do you ever regret it?" Ruby asked her uncle sadly.

"Nope" he said quickly looking up with a smile, "because if it ever did become something my light in the darkness wouldn't be here." he finished as he pointed at Ruby.

"Stop your making me blush" Ruby said, "Oh yeah, when are you going to show me your semblance I still haven't seen it I'm pretty sure it's something awesome" she said pleading for him to show her.

"Maybe some other time, I kinda need to save my energy" Qrow said.

"Hey Qrow it's time!" came the voice of a man right out of view.

"Anyways Ruby I'm sorry but I have to get going, got some Grimm to slay. You know us Grimm reapers" Qrow said pointing at his weapon then looked at Blake "take care of her will ya."

"I will protect her with my life" Blake said with pride.

"Good" Qrow said about to drop the call "Oh yeah, one last thing, I should be back during the Vytal Festival so keep your eyes peeled for me."

"OK good luck uncle Qrow kick their butt" Ruby said as the call dropped then turning her head to look at Blake, "So what do you think?"

"He seems like a great man" Blake said with a smile as they started cuddling on the bed, 'He seems to be hiding something though, he seemed to have pulled that story out of his ass or at least half of it, I'll just need to ask him about it later.'

"I just find it kind of weird that he's that open about how he had feelings for your mom but never pulled a move" Blake said into Ruby's ear.

"Just like how you were so open about my combat skirt being a turn on and my tail being my best feature" Ruby said back with a smirk.

"You have a point... so what was that about chasing two boys off for hitting on you?" she asked her.

"Oh you know they came up trying to get me to go to some party with them something about no parents being there so I knew they wanted to try and get me to go just so they could try and get 'lucky' with me. So I threatened to cut off their lower halves," Ruby said as she recalled the day with pride, "from that day no boys ever bothered trying again until I came to Beacon."

"Well at least no one was hurt" Blake said looking at Ruby holding a stuffed crow in her arms, 'that must be the stuffed crow she told me about the day we met'.

"Thank you for coming after me" Ruby said still holding the bird.

"Don't worry about it... So you ready for the others?" she asked politely.

Ruby nodded "Bring them, might as well get it over with." she said placing the crow on her bed.

Blake quickly put on her bow then sent Jaune the message getting an instant reply with the door opening to let them inside in a matter of seconds.

"That was way faster than I thought it was going to be, I was hoping we could cuddle more" Blake said with a frown as she looked at JNPR and Yang charge in and hug Ruby while Weiss stood at the door.

"Guys stop too much" Ruby grunted running out of breath as she was put down.

"We're just glad your OK" Jaune said giving her a small smile as he put down snacks, and drinks for everyone.

"Sis I'm so sorry I had to remind you of your past" Yang said on her knees with her hands covering her eyes.

"Its OK Yang I was going to have to tell you eventually I just wanted it to wait until later on" Ruby said as she went and hugged Yang.

"Well at least we know to just send Blake over next time you get like that" Weiss said looking at the others.

"I actually only got her to stop crying" Blake stated "It took a video call with your knight of an uncle to get her back to her old self".

Yang chuckled then questioned "Uncle Qrow a knight?".

"He told us quite a story of his first meeting with Summer" Blake said looking at Yang.

"Wait was it the story about how he was called a pervert during initiation for saying that her combat skirt was a turn on?" Yang asked looking at the two as the whole room burst in laughter.

"Ya but he also went into detail on how he would take the fatal hits for her" Blake said "hence being the knight and Summer was the princess".

"He never told me that" Yang said in wonder.

"He also said that I am his light in the darkness" Ruby said her tail wagging causing it to hit Jaune a couple of times who was right next to her.

Yang's eyes grew "What does he mean by that?" she asked only getting a shrug from the other two.

For the next hour they spent the time talking as Ruby devoured every single cookie Jaune bought with his own money. Going as far as to eat the last one right out of his hand to his surprise when he noticed her hanging off his arm biting into the last cookie as she glared at him.

To everyone else this was a cute scene, but to Jaune it was terrifying as he heard her give a low growl at him as he prepared to lose his life for the sugary treat. After this team JNPR decided it was time to leave and let the other team get to their studying as they quickly pulling a completely destroyed Jaune with them.

"You didn't have to attack him for a cookie" Yang said looking at Ruby.

"Hey he was asking for it" Ruby said crossing her arms over her chest, "trying to keep the cookies for himself ha".

"Ruby you ate every single one, even though he paid for them, heck you even got the whole steak that Nora stole from the kitchen" Weiss stated looking at Ruby in disbelief.

"Oh, I should go apologize shouldn't I?" Ruby asked sadly noticing her mistake.

"Nah I'm pretty sure he's fine, I paid him back for most of it" Blake said hugging Ruby, "What you need to do is start studying".

"OK while you two do that, me and Weiss are heading out" Yang said pulling Weiss with her.

* * *

 **Beacon Dorm Rooftop**

"I need to know what uncle Qrow means by Ruby being his 'light in the darkness'" Yang said looking at her partner.

"Well Ruby said that he went on a mission right, so we would have to wait until he returns in order to get a word with him" Weiss said looking Yang in the eyes.

"Yeah I'll just need to ask him some other time" she said as she looked down but was then dragged by Weiss.

"Come on, we're going to Vale" She said looking back at her partner.

"Wait, what for?" Yang asked confused.

"I'm kind of hungry so let's go get some dinner I'll treat you" giving Yang a smile.

"Can't we just eat here?" Yang questioned.

"I'm sick of school food" Weiss stated crossing her arms, "I wan't some real food so we're going to a restaurant".

"OK lead the way Snow Angel" Yang said following her partner who she saw in a completely different light than when they first met 'What would I have done without you?'.

* * *

 **RWBY Dorm Room**

"Ruby I think that is enough studying for today, we've been going at it for the past three hours" Blake informed her as they sat on her bed.

"Are you sure Blake" Ruby asked worried "I just want to make sure I'm ready for the test tomorrow".

"Ruby your ready stop worrying" Blake said hugging the girl "Plus we've gone over the notes six times already and went through every single question in the section of the book twice, what else is there to know?".

"OK I'll stop..." Ruby said then looked at Blake with a smirk as her ears twitched "If you take off that stupid bow".

"What, n-no" Blake stuttered nervously "Yang and Weiss could come back at any moment!".

"Come on Blake I want to repay you for always scratching my ears!" Ruby said starting a tantrum "Please?".

"OK but can we lock the door I don't want them to see me when I'm weak, yet" Blake nervously said.

Ruby instantly went and locked the door "There Blake its locked now hurry up I want to see them!" she screamed excitedly as Blake started taking the bow off to reveal her ears.

"Blake they're so cute!" Ruby exclaimed as she moved her hand up to touch them.

"Please be gentle Ruby they're very sensitive they've never been touched or scratched by someone else before" Blake squeaked as Ruby touched one.

"OK Blake I'll try to be as gentle as possible" Ruby agreed as she lightly scratched the back of one of the ears getting a gasp out of Blake as she quickly grabbed onto Ruby.

Ruby continued to scratch the ear as Blake clung to her tightly starting to emit a light sound from her chest.

"Blake are you purring?" Ruby asked as she smiled at her and slightly quickened her pace.

"Yes Ruby just like how you growl when your angry, I purr in pleasure and hiss when I'm agitated or threatened, its just kinda hard to hide right now." Blake responded making Ruby sit on the bed as she sat in her lap hugging her. "Now shut up and keep it going I've never felt like this before."

As Ruby started to scratch both ears at the same time Blake lost control of her body and went straight for a kiss which Ruby gladly accepted as the two broke away Blake quickly went and bit Ruby on the shoulder causing her to yelp in shock, causing Blake to look at her apologetically as she shyly showed one of her fangs (canines) as her ears twitched.

"Don't worry Blake I was just shocked at the sudden bite" Ruby said with a huge smile as her tail wagged.

"Oh that's good" Blake said relieved as she hugged her "I thought I hurt you".

"Now let's continue from where we left off" Ruby smirked as she started scratching the ears again as Blake started purring into her neck as Ruby found her weak spot.

"Oh Oum! Ruby, please right there!" Blake yelled louder then they both thought as they heard a knock on the door as the doorknob started turning.

"Well someone's enjoying themselves, I thought you two were supposed to be studying?" came a voice from behind the door.

"Yeah can you two open up we kinda need to go to bed for class tomorrow" came a second voice.

"Quick Blake put this on" Ruby said handing Blake her cloak since they couldn't find the bow anywhere on the bed.

Once Blake had the hood over her ears Ruby opened the door as Yang and Weiss walked in giving them weird looks.

"So what were you two up to?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"Tickle fight!" Ruby blurted out "I found Blake's weak spot and took advantage of it".

"OK and why does she have your cloak on?" Yang asked looking right at Blake, "You don't even let me touch it."

"Well I wanted to see how it feels to have it on and she wanted to see me with it so... yeah," Blake nervously said looking at the two as Yang went to take the cloak away.

"Yang just stop we need to get to sleep its already midnight!" Weiss groaned stopping Yang in her place.

"OK Ice Queen" Yang said as she changed into her pajamas then jumped onto her bed as Weiss went to do the same.

'Thank you Weiss' both Ruby and Blake thought as Ruby handed Blake the bow that was in front of the door.

"Goodnight Blakey" Ruby said giving her a peak on the cheek.

"Night Ruby" she said back turning off the light then pulling Ruby onto her bed with her.

"Oh you want to sleep together?" Ruby whispered to her as they started to cuddle after Blake put on her bow.

"You know me so well my Little Rose" Blake whispered hugging her as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading. I currently have a poll going on my profile about what I should do with shipping Sun so if you guys could be so kind as to vote that will be very much appreciated. I will also like to thank everyone that has followed, Favorited and reviewed the story so far as it makes my life easier knowing that people are actually enjoying my work. Anyways have a great day and I'll reveal the winning ship next week.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Oh RWBY, how I don't own you**

 **Downtown Vale 2 Months Later**

"The Vytal Festival oh this is absolutely wonderful" Weiss said, smiling as they looked at the citizens putting up decorations for the festival.

"I don't think I've seen you smile this much Weiss its starting to weird me out" Yang said looking at Weiss's smiling face.

"Well, you definitely haven't seen her reading a certain book out loud to herself in the room when no ones around" Blake said looking at Yang who was currently to busy looking at hair products through a hair salon window.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss said, glaring at Blake.

"That book that you keep in your pillow case that you pull out when you think you're alone and read changing some of the names to 'certain people' that I'm not going to name" Blake said holding in a laugh as she saw Weiss's face of horror.

"I need to find a new hiding place" Weiss said covering her face as they continued walking towards the docks.

"So why are we spending our Friday afternoon visiting the docks?" Yang asked.

"Eww, it smells like fish" Ruby said, grabbing her nose as her wolf ears flattened on her head.

"Come on, Ruby its not that bad" Weiss said, looking at the young leader.

"Do you forget that my sense of smell is at least 100 times greater than yours" Ruby asked, "that's right Weiss I smell everything from the shampoo you use in the shower to the fluids coming out of your va-".

"Ruby!" Blake yelled, looking at her girlfriend then whispered, "That's way too much information she doesn't need to know that we spy on her whenever she touches hersel-" stopping when she noticed Weiss was next to them.

"Smooth move Blakey" Ruby said, hugging Blake in fear as she covered her face into Blake's chest, "Now we're both ending up as glaciers!".

"I don't even want to talk about it" Weiss said "lets just spy on our enemies for the tournament. Since you two seem to be good at that!" glaring at the two.

'At least Yang didn't hear.' Weiss thought to herself as they continued walking down the block.

"What's that?" Ruby said, as she looked at a store surrounded by the cops.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked one of the cops.

"Robbery, second shop this week they left the money but took all the dust" the cop said, not even bothering to look at them.

"We believe it's the work of the White Fang, but we don't have enough evidence at the moment" his partner said.

"Hmm the White Fang what an awful bunch of degenerates" Weiss said crossing her arms.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked, crossing her arms.

"I just don't care for the criminally insane" Weiss stated.

"The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths they're just misguided" Blake said.

"They want to wipe out humanity" Weiss said.

"OK, very misguided" Blake said "either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale".

"Blake has a point they still haven't captured that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago maybe it was him" Ruby stated.

"That still doesn't take away the fact that all those Faunus know how to do is lie, cheat and steal" Weiss said.

"That's not even true" Yang said "Come on, look at Ruby".

"Hey, get that Faunus!" called a voice from the docks.

As team RWBY made their way to the docks they encountered a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes with a monkey tail wearing two red wrist bracers and an unbuttoned loose collared white button up shirt, displaying his muscular physique. He also had blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt with a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants running by turning to look at Blake and Ruby to give a wink to each only to get a loud growl as he passed by Ruby which caused him to run even faster perhaps in fear.

'Trying to hit on my Blakey, you better run as far as you possibly can if you know whats good for you!' Ruby angrily thought as she started to scheme a possible assassination attempt.

"Well Weiss you wanted to see the competition and there it goes" Yang said.

"Quick we have to observe him" Weiss said as she and Yang chased after him with Ruby and Blake soon joining.

Turning the corner they all ran into a girl as they fell on the ground on top of her.

"He got away!" Weiss yelled, still on top of the girl with short, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin, with a pink bow on the back of her head. She also has bright green eyes, light skin and freckles and wore an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

"Salutations!" The girl greeted with a huge smile looking at the four as she laid on the ground "My name is Penny its a pleasure to meet you".

The team quickly introduced themselves and prepared to leave.

"Take care friend" Ruby said, walking away.

"Well, she was weird" Yang said.

"What did you call me" Penny said walking up to them.

"Oh, uh sorry I didn't know you could hear me" Yang apologized.

"Not you" Penny said, then walked up to Ruby "You."

"Uh, I don't" Ruby started.

"You called me friend am I really your friend," she asked.

"Um" Ruby said, looking at the other three shake their heads "Yeah. Sure. Why not?"

"Sensational!" Penny said, raising up her hands in joy, "We can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys or girls whichever one you're into."

"Is this how I was like when we first met?" Ruby whispered to Weiss.

"No, she seems far more coordinated" Weiss said.

"So what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here for the tournament" Penny said "I'm combat ready".

"Sorry, but you don't really look the part" Weiss said, "Wait, if you're here for the tournament does that mean you know that monkey tailed Faunus?".

"Who?" Penny asked, confused.

"That filthy Faunus from the boat" Weiss said, pulling out a horribly drawn picture of him.

"Why do you keep calling him names? He's a person!" Blake said as she glared at Weiss.

"We should probably go" Yang said as Weiss and Blake started arguing again.

"Go where?" Penny asked.

* * *

 **RWBY Dorm Room**

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang?" Weiss started "It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves and murderers"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake yelled shocking everyone in the room.

"Uh" Blake said, backing up "I" and quickly ran out the door.

"Wait! Wait! Come back!" Ruby shouted running to the door then stopping.

"Ruby did you know about this?!" Weiss asked, glaring at the back of the leaders head.

"No, but I don't care she's still the same person I love and I'm going after her and you two aren't going to stop me," she said as she disappeared in rose petals and black feathers leaving Yang and Weiss alone to think.

"Ruby wait!" Weiss yelled but was too late "Well she's gone".

"Wait, I never saw her semblance drop black feathers before" Yang said, confused "It's only ever been rose petals".

"Wait, so you didn't notice when she left that day when we learned of her past or the time with the Nevermore?" Weiss asked.

"No, I thought the feathers were the Nevermore's and the other time I was too busy beating myself up" Yang said in shock.

"Anyways, forget that," Weiss said "We have had a criminal on our team this whole time what should we do?".

"We could go ask Ozpin about it," Yang brought up "Maybe he knows something about this".

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard**

Arriving at the courtyard the first thing Ruby saw was Blake staring at the statue of two hunters standing on top of a defeated Beowolf as she slowly took off her bow. Ruby quickly ran up and hugged her from behind startling the Faunus as she turned around to see the younger girl clung to her.

"Ruby you came after me?" She asked.

"I don't care what you are or have been you're still the same Blake that I fell in love with and that's all I care about" Ruby said "You're my Blakey and that's it and nothing will ever change that."

"So you don't care that I used to be a member of the White Fang?" she asked as she turned around to look at the girl in front of her.

Instead of receiving words she felt a pair of lips crash into hers as she let herself be entranced by the sweet taste of cookies and strawberries and a hint of lightly seasoned steak.

"You accepted me for who I am so I'm going to accept you for who you are!" Ruby said as she tightened her hug "So if you don't like that good luck getting away from me."

"So that's why she growled at me when I winked at you earlier" came a voice from behind the two. They turned to see the same Faunus that passed them at the docks earlier that day "I knew you would look better without the bow".

"What do you want?" Ruby said her ears and tail sticking up as she growled at him pulling out Crescent Rose from out of nowhere.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" He said looking at the two "I'm just here to talk no need to get hostile. I actually just wanted to know why you two were causing such a scene out here in the open and why the scythe?".

The now relaxed Ruby turned to look at Blake "I think we should go stay somewhere else while Yang and Weiss think this over" she said worried about her.

"Oh, so your team found out you're a Faunus and aren't taking it that well, huh?" he said looking at the two "But I don't get why they would care if alpha female there was completely open about it" he said pointing at Ruby.

"Well, that's only half the story" Ruby said, looking at Blake.

"Um Ruby, I think we should go find a cheap hotel" Blake said looking at her girlfriend as Ruby started to fantasize.

"Oh, you two need a place to stay?" he asked, looking at two girls "I have a hotel room with my team if you two want to come they're pretty cool guys I don't think they'd mind" He finished.

"So you want us to share a room with four guys?" Ruby and Blake both asked.

"Oh no it'll just be me and you two. My teammates aren't coming until Sunday afternoon that's why I was a stowaway." he said with a smile, "I always like coming early gives me a chance to explore you know see the sites and you two got my eye."

"Um OK..." Blake awkwardly said as Ruby took out Crescent Rose yet again.

"Just so you know if you try anything, I will gut you like a pig!" Ruby threatened glaring right at him as she pointed Crescent Rose at him.

"Threat taken, but what if you both try something on me?" he asked.

"Ha in your dreams!" they both answered, giving him death glares.

"So you're not even going to give me a chance," he said bringing his head down.

"Oh yeah, my name is Sun Wukong by the way" Sun said "what's yours".

"Ruby Rose" Ruby greeted with a smile that made his heart flutter.

"Blake Belladonna" Blake said right after with a smile of her own finishing him off.

* * *

 **Hotel Room**

"Hmm, well this place is bigger than our dorm room" Ruby said, looking around as she placed Crescent Rose on one of the beds.

"So I guess we should just sleep for the night and talk this over in the morning" Sun said looking at the two girls.

"So me and Ruby will share the bed next to the bathroom" Blake said, pointing at the first bed "while you take the one against the far left wall".

"What who said you get to decide!" Sun argued, trying to reason with the two now alpha Faunus.

"From the moment I decided not to fully trust you," Ruby said, smiling as she wagged her tail while Blake started to scratch her ears.

"Whoa, wait you have two Faunus traits?" Sun asked, barely noticing the tail right now, "Isn't that like super rare? I'm amazed no one has come after you trying to get you for testin-"

Before he could even finish his sentence Ruby left, leaving only rose petals and black feathers as the bathroom door slammed shut.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, looking at Blake, who nodded as she walked to the bathroom door.

"You pretty much brought up bad memories" Blake said as she knocked on the door "Ruby it's me let me in".

"Uh, I'll be outside so I don't eavesdrop" Sun finished walking out to the balcony feeling extremely guilty.

"Ruby are you OK? Come on, open up" Blake said again.

"Blake, I'm sorry" Ruby said as she opened the door for her.

"There's nothing to be sorry about you just reacted by instinct everyone does" Blake said hugging the crying girl.

"Thank you Blake I'm glad I came after you," Ruby sniffled, "even though Weiss tried to stop me at first".

"How did they take it?" Blake asked worried.

"I don't know, but I think they'll be fine in a day or two" Ruby said.

"At least I have you," she whispered, kissing Ruby on the cheek 'I've never had anyone truly care for me before except for Adam, before his change.'

"I wouldn't leave you for the world!" Ruby stated as she put her head on Blake's shoulder.

"Me too my Little Rose" Blake said, hugging her 'I'm glad I took up Ozpin's offer.'

"So where did Sun go?" Ruby asked, nuzzling against her.

"He's out on the balcony" Blake stated, pointing to the outside.

* * *

 **Hotel Room Balcony**

"Damn it Sun you sure fucked up now!" Sun said to himself "What the hell is wrong with me I just made the cutest most innocent looking girl in the world break down!" slamming his fist against the railing "And don't even get me started on that beautiful girlfriend of her's, she's probably planning my assassination as I stand here."

"What should I do now?" he said, looking out into the city below as he sat down against the wall "I need to set things right, I don't care if they won't talk to me ever again, I just want them to know that they can count on me, that I care not as a fellow Faunus but as a friend." Sun said as he closed his eyes falling to his side as he started giving into the sleep that's been pulling at him since reaching the hotel.

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office**

"So how may I help you two?" Ozpin asked, looking at Yang and Weiss as he dismissed Glynda.

"Well, we had some questions" Yang said seriously "Serious questions that we need answers to."

"Do you know of any members of the White Fang attending Beacon?" Weiss asked keeping her calm demeanor.

"Does this happen to be about Miss Belladonna?" he asked then toke a sip of his coffee.

"Yes" Weiss said "We wanted to know if you knew about her being part of the White Fang"

"Weiss believes that she's a spy sent here to to release our secrets to the enemy" Yang said "Of course I thought that was ridiculous".

"Hmm, did you two bother giving her a chance to explain herself?" he calmly asked the two.

"No, she ran off before we could" Yang said looking away.

"So where's Ruby?" he questioned taking another sip of coffee.

"She chased after her we're not sure where they are right now" Weiss said.

"And you two didn't go with?" Ozpin asked.

"No, we decided we should keep a cool head and get answers." Yang said looking at him.

"You two made the right choice as did Ruby" Ozpin said "Now I will answer two questions that you have if I can so think carefully."

"OK, so I get one and you get the other OK Weiss" Yang said, looking at her partner "You can go first."

"Why did you let a White Fang member attend Beacon?" she asked him seriously.

"I didn't" Ozpin said, looking at her "She left the White Fang I just gave her a chance at a new life as a huntress".

"So she's no longer with them" Weiss asked to see Ozpin give a nod.

"OK, my turn" Yang said "Why does uncle Qrow care so much about Ruby?".

"Qrow cares about her because she is the daughter he never had" Ozpin said.

"Daughter he never had?" Yang asked.

"Qrow loved Summer to the point he would give his life for her ?" Ozpin asked her.

"I thought it was just some crush." Yang admitted.

"Qrow didn't seem to notice that Summer felt the same for him until after she already married Taiyang, that's when he started drinking he couldn't stand the thought of his best friend being with her and it got even worse once she died, his only light was the offspring of the women he loved most and his best friend that's why he cares for Ruby so much as she is all that's left of her. She's the last thing keeping him sane without her he would have been dead years ago" Ozpin said looking at the two now bewildered girls.

"Will that be all?" Ozpin asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Yes, thank you Ozpin you helped us out a lot" Weiss said as she picked up, a shocked Yang and started walking towards their dorm.

"Remember you two don't make any choices you might regret" Ozpin said as the two walked out.

"Qrow you need to let them know eventually, especially Ruby, she's the one who's going to be the most hurt from this." Ozpin said, looking at the crow that was under the desk as it walked out and transformed into a man.

"I know Ozpin, thanks for the cover up though" Qrow said with a cocky smirk, "I'll let them know one of these days, so what's this mission you wanted me to help with?".

"I've had some reports come in about Salem moving some of her forces, I want you to go check it out, since you are the only hunter I have right now that could even stand up to them that isn't needed here" Ozpin said looking at him.

"OK, so is that it, just some scouting business is there anything else I should know about?" Qrow said taking a swig from his flask.

"Yes, I believe they are currently at a White Fang hideout in Forever Fall getting new allies for their plans" Ozpin said "If you run into any trouble do not hesitate to kill or escape I can't afford to lose the best hunter in all of Vale especially since your 'niece' still needs you, Yang on the other hand is quite some trouble".

"You have my word Ozpin" Qrow said as he started towards the window then turned back, "please, watch over Ruby and the others while I'm gone".

"I'll make sure she's as safe as possible Qrow you have my word." Ozpin said as Qrow took off.

* * *

 **AN: Well that's the chapter, please feel free to review and thank you all for reading. In other news the poll I have had going for the past week has finally come to a close and as for the results it looks like forever alone wins with 5 votes while Seamonkeys came second with 3 votes and Blake/Ruby/Sun came last with 2 votes. Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter and thank you for the support.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

 **Hotel Room**

"Hey Blake wake up!" Ruby whined as she jumped on top of her.

"What is it Ruby?" Blake groaned.

"Let's go get breakfast" Ruby excitedly said as her tail wagged.

"Uh, maybe we should shower and stuff first and maybe bring Sun with us" Blake stated looking at the sleeping boy across the room.

"But why he's just going to keep asking stupid questions!" Ruby whined as she crossed her arms.

"He let us stay here for the night, it's the least we could do" Blake said to her.

"Let's shower first, then we wake him up I don't want him getting any wild ideas" Ruby cautiously said.

After the two took their turns showering and getting ready they decided to wake up Sun with what Ruby called her special weapon.

"Uh, what smells like strawberries" Sun said, opening his eyes to see black and red wolf tail right in front of his nose quickly realizing that the alpha female was smacking him in the face with her tail.

"Ahhh! Oh dust, please don't kill me, I didn't mean to say that I was stupid and wasn't thinking I just wanted to be your friend!" Sun screamed in fear.

"Sun shut up" Blake said, annoyed at his rambling "we heard you last night after I calmed her down we don't need to hear everything again."

"Oh, so why are you two waking me up?" he asked.

"We were going to ask if you wanted to go get breakfast with us or if you would rather die without your final meal" Ruby said to him with an completely innocent smile.

"So you two are going to feed me my final meal, then assassinate me before anyone could question it?!" Sun asked in fear.

"She's not being serious" Blake said to him as he quickly calmed down "it's to thank you for letting us stay here last night."

"So are you coming or not?" Ruby asked wagging her tail at the thought of food.

"Uh, sure, um I'm sorry for what I said yesterday I didn't know the rumors were true" Sun said "I didn't know that people actually tried to you know."

"Don't worry about it, Blake didn't know about it until just two months ago" Ruby said "it's also the reason why I can't really trust men that easily."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Sun said "I totally understand."

"Thanks" Ruby said, then her stomach grumbled.

"Seems like someones hungrier than I thought" Blake said, looking at the blushing Ruby.

"There's a restaurant down the street if you two want to go eat there" Sun said.

"That sounds good, what do you say Ruby?" Blake said.

"Lets go, lets go, lets go!" Ruby said, jumping on the bed.

"OK, follow me" Sun said, leading the way.

* * *

 **Restaurant** **in Vale**

"So Ruby what are you going to get?" Blake asked as Ruby looked at the menu.

"I'm going to get twelve sugar cookies, three strawberry milkshakes, two prime rib sandwiches and a bacon cheeseburger with a glass of water on the side, I like me some sweets and meat" Ruby said to her with a smile

"Does she always eat like this?" Sun asked Blake.

"Oh no, this is her being modest if we were at school, she would get 24 sugar cookies, five Strawberry milkshakes, and six steaks and she will still steal from everyone else" Blake said with a chuckle.

"Blake stop telling him my secrets" Ruby groaned as she started fake hitting her.

"Hehe you two are purrfect for each other" Sun said causing the two girls to groan "sorry about the pun, it seemed like I had to fill in for someone."

"Sun never do that again!" they both said in agony "One Yang is enough trouble!"

"Sorry" Sun apologized, "So why did you guys run off last night anyway?"

"Uh, I used to be part of the White Fang" Blake said looking away.

"Wait, you were part of that group that's giving us Faunus a bad name?" Sun asked her in shock.

"At first it was a friendly movement trying to get us Faunus equality, but they eventually turned dark." Blake said "I left once it started going to the point that they will kill just to get their point across."

"See I told them you're the same Blake I love!" Ruby said hugging her.

"At least you still believe in me" Blake said as she smiled down at her.

"Hey foods here" Sun said, looking at the waitress bringing them their food.

"So I got the Oolong tea and the lemon grilled salmon" Blake said.

"I got the banana milkshake, and the crispy chicken burger" Sun stated grabbing his food.

"And the rest is mine" Ruby said as she covered the table with her meal, quickly devouring her cookies.

"How can you eat this much?" Sun asked in shock.

"I'm part wolf" Ruby stated drinking one of her milkshakes, "I was born to eat plus I work it off with my my semblance and hyperactive nature so it doesn't really effect me."

"So since you have two traits does that make you more animal like?"

"Well that's what the books say but I'm perfectly normal right Blake?" Ruby said then took a big bite out of her burger.

"Perfectly normal." Blake answered.

'Yeah because normal people eat this much food and growl at others like a guard dog.' Sun thought to himself as he continued to eat his food.

The three then continued eating until Ruby was stopped by the sound of her scroll going off as she went to answer it.

* * *

 **Downtown Vale**

"Come on Weiss we need to find them" Yang said.

"Why don't we just leave them be for now, they'll come back eventually" Weiss said looking at Yang.

"Look Snow Pea I liked the bonding time we had yesterday, but we need our leader and her partner back" Yang said then stopped dead in her tracks.

'What's this feeling' Yang thought to herself with wide eyes 'Someone just said an amazing pun and it wasn't me'.

"Your right lets go find them" Weiss said then looked at the frozen in place Yang "What's wrong?"

"I just felt that someone took my place as the pun master!" Yang said in terror.

"Does that really matter? Come on we need to find those two!" Weiss said

"You're right, hold on I'm going to call Ruby again hopefully she answers this time" Yang said pulling out her scroll.

"OK, I'll be asking around in this store." Weiss said as she walked into a store.

"Yang what do you want!?" Ruby whined on the other side "I'm eating with Blake and the monkey boy from yesterday!".

"Damn sis already got another one around your finger" she said.

"Shut up! You know I'm not like that!" Ruby said angrily "I don't like boys and I will never two time Blake!".

"Oh yeah... so are you two doing all right Weiss is actually willing to listen to Blake's side of the story now so if you two want to meet up later." Yang told her.

"She said we could talk it out at the dorm when we finish here" Ruby said "So maybe you and Weiss could talk out your feelings about each other."

"Wait, Ruby what are talking about?" Yang said "There is nothing going on between me and Weiss".

'But I wish there was.' Yang thought with a frown.

"Really because I've never seen you give anyone a ride on Bumblebee before, unless it was for a bet." Ruby said, "Heck you don't even let me get on her unless it's the side car!"

"That's because I know I could trust her with her, heck I don't even trust dad with her. He'd probably paint it brown or something if I ever left him alone with it. He already painted Qrow's car yellow in the parking lot of the hospital the day you were born, with a spray paint can he bought across the street when he was only gone for no more than 15 minutes. Something about it not being bright enough." Yang chuckled into the scroll remembering the story their uncle told them.

"And you would try to put a machine gun or a cannon on it to make it into a weapon" Yang said.

"That machine gun will save your life some day and you know it!" Ruby yelled into the scroll.

"There isn't a chance that I will change up Bumblebee she's perfect as she is!" Yang said with pride in her voice.

"Come on Yang, you had a crush on Weiss for two months already!" Ruby yelled into the scroll trying to encourage her and get Weiss's attention "Make a move!"

"Ha, good luck with that Ruby, she's not near me right now" Yang said then softly whispered into the scroll, "So what should I do?"

"Blake says to figure it out yourself, I guess she likes seeing you two suffer" Ruby told her.

"So that's why she's been on our back recently" Yang said.

"Yep, Hey Blake let's get ice cream from that one shop near the docks after this" Ruby said to the person.

"Ruby I thought you were going to go to the dorm after you ate" Yang said.

"Talking can wait, I'm hungry, we'll see you at the dorm in a couple of hours!" Ruby groaned.

"All right, oh fearless leader." Yang said.

"We have to go, people are looking angrily at me bye!" Ruby quickly ended the call.

"So did they answer?" Weiss asked as she came outside.

"They said they will see us at the dorm in a couple of hours. So want to go to the dorm?" Yang said.

"Sure, its not like we have anything else to do anyway, let's get lunch first while we're here" Weiss said as they started looking for a place to eat.

'How should I tell her?' Yang thought to herself.

* * *

 **Vale Docks**

"I still don't get how you could still eat after all that" Sun said, looking at Ruby, who was licking at a strawberry ice cream cone with a crushed cookie topping.

"She has an extremely fast metabolism" Blake said to him then watched as Ruby's ears perked up and dropped the cone.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Blake asked her concerned.

"Shh... follow me I heard something" Ruby said as she lead them to the cargo drop at the docks.

"What's a Bullhead doing here" Blake questioned.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Ruby answered.

"Hello Ruby, what's going on." came a voice from behind them .

"Penny what are you doing here?" Ruby said "Wait, shh... just come over here." noticing people jumping out of the Bullhead in front of them.

"It's the White Fang, but why would they need this much dust." Blake said looking at the thieves.

"Come on!" came a voice from the Bullhead "This dust isn't going to move itself!"

"Why are they working for Torchwick?" Blake said "The White Fang would never work with humans!"

"I don't know, but we need to do something!" Ruby said "Penny stay here."

Blake quickly got behind Torchwick and put her blade to his throat, holding him in place.

"Members of the White Fang why are you helping this scum?" Blake said, taking off her bow in front of the group.

"You see kitty cat." Torchwick started "My boss and the White Fang had an agreement they do the dirty work and I'll take all the blame." he finished as he shot the ground below her sending her flying back.

The White Fang started to quickly surround her only for Ruby and Sun to jump into the circle.

"Leave her alone!" they both said together, causing some of the White Fang members to back off a bit.

"You take on the White Fang we will go after Torchwick!" Ruby said, looking at Sun as he nodded.

As Ruby and Blake charged at Torchwick, Sun started to fight the White Fang surrounding him. As he punched and kicked his way through the group he pulled out a red staff that shot a shotgun blast every time it hit against one, quickly wiping the floor with them as they lay on the floor groaning in pain. Turning to his left, he saw Blake and Ruby fighting Torchwick.

"Ladybug!" Ruby yelled as Blake and her ran at Torchwick slashing at him from the front and back at the same time repeatedly in an extremely fast motion that he was barely able to see them, then finished with launching him into the air.

"Black Rose!" Ruby then said as she grabbed the ribbon attached to Gambol Shroud and tied it to Crescent Rose as Blake had the other side instantly Ruby used her semblance to run around counter clockwise around the still airborne Torchwick while Blake used her clones to keep up going the opposite way in the air around him quickly tying Torchwick up as he plummeted to the ground.

"Finish him!" Ruby yelled as she brought the blade of her scythe closer to the ground shooting a shot to gain speed as her semblance increased it even more as she got closer to Torchwick's body ready to cut him clean in half while Blake dove from the air with Gambol Shroud in its dual blades form ready to slash at his throat as black and red flower petals floated through the air.

Sun watched in shock as two shots rang out as the two girls went flying into a container, turning to the source he saw White Fang reinforcements dropping from a Bullhead. Sun quickly collapsed his staff into a pair of shotgun nunchucks preparing to fight them off.

"Sorry about that Red but it turns out my reinforcements came just in time" Torchwick said, laughing but shocked at being so close to losing his life, "you two were so close to that was some attack, actually, I would have never thought of that, but it turns out lady luck was on my side this time."

"Ruby!" Penny yelled, then glared at the man, "No one hurts my friends!"

"Penny no get out of here!" Ruby said.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm combat ready." Penny said as seven swords came out of a small backpack on her back, which she then used to quickly take down the White Fang members and shoot a laser beam that destroyed the two Bullheads that came causing one to fall towards Ruby and Blake. Penny quickly dashed over to block the falling Bullhead with her hands as Blake and Ruby watched in shock as Penny tossed it aside.

"These kids just keep getting weirder." Torchwick said as he got into the only bullhead still intact and made his escape.

"Damn it, we were so close too." Ruby said, looking at Blake, Penny and Sun disappointed.

"How did you even think of that combo anyways?" Sun asked her.

"Well me and Blakey are both pretty fast so I was like why not use our speed as an advantage." Ruby said "Oh and the ribbon one was just common sense, tie someone up to the point they can't move equals an easy kill, especially after taking several hits from both sides, the finish is just to make sure they won't come back so I go to cut them in half and Blake slits the throat for a fast bleed out".

'And an experiment gone horribly wrong involving me trying out Gambol Shroud.' Ruby thought to herself.

"She kind of has random ideas that tend to work for multiple different situations" Blake said.

"Penny are you OK?" Ruby asked her in concern.

"Yes Ruby, it's just a scratch, nothing much," Penny said to her as she quickly started to walk away.

"Let me see it" Ruby said, grabbing her which stopped her in place.

"No, you wouldn't understand" Penny said looking away.

"Let me try, you could trust me," Ruby said, trying to reason with her.

"You're my friend right, you promise you're my friend" Penny said pleading.

"I promise" Ruby said with a smile.

"Ruby, I'm not a real girl" Penny said, revealing her robotic hands.

"You're a robot?" Ruby asked in amazement as her ears stood up "That's so cool".

"No, not a robot, I'm the first synthetic person capable of creating an aura" Penny said to her.

"So you're an android?" Blake asked behind Ruby.

"You are taking this surprisingly well" Penny said looking at the two girls.

"You aren't like the other robots out there you have a heart and a soul, I could feel it" Ruby said grabbing hold of Penny's hands.

"Oh Ruby you're the best friend anyone could ask for" Penny said, hugging her causing Blake to get slightly jealous.

'Am I actually getting jealous?' Blake thought to herself.

"Anyways Ruby I have to get going I need to get this patched up." Penny said looking at her hands.

"Oh yeah, Blake and I need to go back to the dorm." Ruby said, waving at her "Bye Penny, thanks for the help!"

"Any time Ruby, oh yeah and don't tell anyone my secret." Penny said receiving a nod.

"Let's go Blake we have to get to the dorm, Sun your coming with us!"

"So what do you think Weiss and Yang are doing?" Blake asked her.

"They'll probably be smooching by the time we get there if she made a move." Ruby said with a smirk as she walked towards Beacon pulling the two with her.

"So is Alpha Female always like this?" Sun asked looking at Blake.

"Only when she's excited, so... Most of the time." Blake said, causing Sun to smile.

* * *

 **RWBY Dorm Room**

'Getting here took longer than expected' Yang thought to herself with a smile as she walked into the dorm room with Weiss right behind her 'at least I got to see her smile while we ate and when we were on Bumblebee.'

"So Weiss I think we should talk as partners" Yang said to her.

"Um, OK what about?" Weiss curiously asked.

"Uh, do you have any crushes?" Yang asked nervously.

"I do have one, but I was thinking about telling them before the tournament" Weiss said with a blush.

"Oh... well, I have one too, I've had it for a little over two months now, but I think they like someone else." Yang said losing her smile.

"I think you should tell them anyways you'll never know they might like you back." Weiss said to her with a frown 'It must be Ren curse him and his charming smile, why does she have to be straight?'

"She also has the most beautiful smile but I don't think she's into girls what do you think I should do?" Yang said nervously.

"Oh... I don't know, no ones ever come to me for help like this before, so I'm not really sure how to help." Weiss said, feeling relieved 'So that means I still have a chance, but it could also be Nora she smiles all the time, I need to tell her and soon!'

"OK... So who do you like?" Yang asked her.

"Well, she's strong, outgoing, funny and she really likes puns" Weiss said then took a drink of water thinking Yang will get the hint.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a thing for Nora" Yang mumbled upset as Weiss did the best spit take any heiress has ever done before.

"What no!" Weiss yelled regaining her composer 'I should have been more clear'.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't think Pyrrha was your type, but I think she's into Jaune so good luck with that" Yang stated still not getting the hint 'Wait does Pyrrha even like puns?'

"Yang the person I fell for was you!" Weiss yelled annoyed with her 'Pyrrha doesn't even like puns!'

Yang couldn't believe her ears the girl she had a crush on for the past two months liked her back and she didn't even notice one bit.

"I started feeling this way about you about two months ago, but I was worried that you wouldn't return those feelings so I just hid them!" Weiss began, "but then Ruby brought up that book and how it got her to fantasize about her and Blake and I was like hey why not try it out with me and you and live out my fantasies without having to hurt myself, please don't hate me!"

"Why would I ever hate you?" Yang said, lifting her chin up to give her a kiss, but quickly broke it, "After all you are my beautiful White Snow".

"And you are my Little Sun Dragon" Weiss said as she hugged her back.

"See you two I told you that they will get together by the time we get here" Ruby said as she looked at Sun and Blake.

"You two were spying on us?!" Weiss yelled, looking at the two girls.

"Uh, three actually" Sun said, rubbing the back of his head "They kinda forced me to come with them."

"Unbelievable Yang we need to teach these three a lesson!" she said, looking at the taller girl.

"Ruby actually helped me open my eyes earlier so no harm done." Yang said "Plus I think we have more important matters to attend to."

"Oh yeah, Blake and Weiss need to make up!" Ruby yelled as she pushed the two together.

"Weiss I want you to know that I am no longer with the White Fang I left-" Blake said being cut off before she could finish.

"Stop, I don't want to hear it" Weiss said "as long as you say you're not part of them anymore, I accept you, just next time don't run away with" looking straight at Sun "Someone else".

"Thank you," Blake said receiving a hug from Ruby.

"Yay! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheered doing a little victory dance.

"I'm still not quite sure what to think about you!" Weiss said pointing at Sun.

"What but I haven't even done anything!" Sun said, crossing his arms across his chest with a frown.

"Don't worry about him Weiss he helped us find a place to stay for the night" Ruby said, slapping Sun's back "oh yeah, he also helped us out with fighting that Torchwick guy at the docks after you called us" thinking back to the event.

"If standing there with his mouth wide open is considered help" Blake said with a smirk.

"He was a good distraction if that sounds better." Ruby said with a smile as Blake nodded.

"What you fought him again?!" Yang and Weiss yelled.

"Yep" Ruby said excited her tail wagging "Blake and I almost killed him too, while Sun was fighting the White Fang too bad reinforcements came."

"How did you two almost kill him?" Yang asked the two.

"Well, remember that time when we were partner sparing and Ruby and I went 'Ladybug' then 'Black Rose' on you two?" Blake asked her.

"Yeah, when you tied us up and left us there for an hour!" Yang glared at them.

"We thought you would open up!" Ruby countered.

"Well, your just lucky Ruby didn't give the 'finish them' order" Blake said as Ruby had her arms around her.

"That sounds horrible" Weiss said.

"Yep, but I would never do that to you two" Ruby said with an innocent smile still clinging onto Blake.

"Well, I think we need to find some more team combos." Weiss said, looking at the others with a smile.

"Well Alpha Female seems to be great at that" Sun said as he pointed at Ruby who was now eating from her hidden supply of sugar cookies.

"Alpha Female?" Yang asked with a smirk looking at Sun.

"It's a long story." Blake said.

"Hey Blake when are you going to take off that bow!?" Ruby said "We're in our room you don't need it on right now!"

"Fine" Blake said, taking it off "There happy?".

"Yep!" both Sun and Ruby said in unison, giving each other a low high five.

"Well you too get along just fine" Yang said "I thought you didn't like boys that much."

"Well, Sun's different" Ruby said "he's a friend who I can trust."

"Just like uncle Qrow right" Yang asked.

"Yep" Ruby said as her ears twitched at the name "but uncle Qrow still takes the whole cake."

"What I don't even get at least a taste of the frosting" Sun exclaimed with a frown.

"Dad gets the frosting... you get the spoon, from the cake batter" Ruby said with a smirk.

"Well, that's at least something" Blake said to him.

"Blake let me touch your ears!" Ruby said jumping.

"OK, but not too rough" Blake said.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered as she started to scratch her ears as she instantly emitted a purring noise.

"So that's why you guys are locking the door so often now" Yang said as she went to pull Ruby away receiving a hiss from Blake causing her to jump back.

"Did she just hiss at me!" Yang yelled in shock.

"I guess it's cause you tried to ruin her pleasure of being scratched behind the ears" Sun said as he started eating a banana.

"Well, now we know" Weiss said as they looked at the two love birds.

"Anyways, it's getting late, I should probably get going" Sun said looking outside the window.

"Oh wait Sun let me see your scroll" Ruby said stealing his scroll from him.

"Wait, what is she doing?" Sun asked nervously 'She better not be looking at my internet history'.

"Relax Sun I'm not doing anything bad" Ruby said, looking at the blonde male with a smile as she handed it back "I was just putting our contact info in it so we can hang out again sometime".

"Oh thanks, I might actually take you up on that," he said, putting the scroll away as he walked towards the door, "Anyways I'll see you girls around".

"You like him don't you Rubes?" Yang said, getting a glare from both Blake and Ruby.

"Not at all, I will only ever feel that way for Blake, I just trust him " Ruby said, shrugging with an evil smirk on her lips "but if he messes it up I will easily kill him with no mercy".

"Damn sis your Weiss cold" Yang said, shivering at the thought as the other three groaned at the pun.

* * *

 **Forever Fall** **White Fang Hideout**

"It's you again" Adam said as a woman with ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes in a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini-dress with yellow designs walked into his room.

"Yes, how would you like to be part of an attack on Beacon?" she said to him.

"I already told you I want nothing to do with this!" Adam said angrily.

"Not even to save the life of a little black cat?" she said holding a pencil in her hand with a mischievous smile.

"Don't you dare bring Blake into this Cinder!" he said, getting out of his seat.

"I heard she's been messing with my plans, it would be a shame if she vanished" Cinder said as the pencil turned to ash.

"Ok, I'll help just leave her to me" Adam said as he walked away Cinder soon following but stopped at a boy and girl.

"So what do we do now?" asked the boy with gray hair and dark gray eyes, wearing a gray and black two-tone partially zipped jacket, and black pants with a single notched belt with a sash draped over it.

"Whatever she wants us to do Mercury" said the girl with light mint-green hair cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back, with dark red eyes wearing an intricate, exotic-looking white top and olive shallow cut undershirt with white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt.

"I meant what's the next mission! I'm tired of sitting around doing nothing!" Mercury said.

"Hush you two we have some things to do before we infiltrate the Vytal festival" Cinder said to the two as they started walking away "and one of them has to do with the bull's loyalty."

Following closely behind the three was a dusty black crow on a mission to get as much information as he could but decided to go after the bull instead.

 **AN: Well there is chapter 6 hope you all enjoyed. Anyways I hope the fighting scene for the docks wasn't to bland or just plain out horrible but I'm trying to get better. Please feel free to review oh yeah and yeah the shipping with Sun is just going to be one sided on his part and is going to stay that way. So until next time take care.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY and all characters are owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

 **Outside Beacon Cafeteria**

"Come on dude, I want you to meet them." Sun whined to the blue haired boy next to him as he forced him to come with him.

"I get it, I get it just lead the way and we'll talk as we walk." the blue haired boy said to him.

"Look Neptune they're the coolest group of girls you'll ever meet!" Sun exclaimed, excited to show his best friend to Blake and Ruby.

"OK, so tell me about the two that you met personally." He said with a smirk.

"OK, well they're both Faunus and they're kind of dating each other." Sun said.

"Wait, so they're lesbians?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah and Ruby is the cutest, most innocent looking wolf girl I've ever seen and she has both a tail and ears, but she isn't really fond of guys for reasons I can't say cause I'm not entirely sure myself." Sun said crossing his arms.

"Oh, that's rough." Neptune stated with a frown giving him a pat on the back.

"But she said she trusts me enough to give me all their numbers, so she's fine with me to some extent." Sun said smiling.

"Well, that's a good start" Neptune nodded his head as he touched his chin.

"And then there's Blake, she's beautiful, mysterious and has the cutest pair of cat ears on her head" Sun said

"So she's a cat Faunus and the Alpha Female is a wolf?" Neptune asked him.

"Yeah, oh yeah, don't say anything about her being a Faunus she hides it." Sun said grabbing him.

"Ok, I get it, don't say anything about her having cat ears." Neptune stated

"Oh yeah, so then they were fighting side by side and they were super fast and they had the most awesome partner attack ever!" Sun said "They would have killed Roman Torchwick if reinforcements didn't arrive, it was awesome!"

"Wait, you three fought Torchwick and almost killed him?" Neptune asked in shock.

"Yeah he was about to get it execution style." Sun told him.

"Nice!" Neptune fist bumped Sun not noticing food being thrown at the windows behind them.

"Remember don't say anything about Blake being a Faunus." Sun repeated himself.

"Dude, I got this." Neptune said coolly.

"I just don't want to mess this up the people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys." Sun told him as Jaune went flying into the window they just passed.

"None taken." Neptune said, shaking his head not offended at all.

"Ok, so they're just in here and I'm really excited for you to meet them so act cool!" Sun pleaded.

"Dude, when aren't I cool." Neptune said doing a pose showing his teeth as they shined.

"Good point." Sun stated.

Quickly walking in they were both met with yells and screams of agony as students ran towards the door to escape the brutal fight that was about to occur as Neptune looked around terrified while Sun looked as excited as ever. Looking forward they saw team JNPR standing on top of a stack of tables and soda machines looking down at team RWBY.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora cheered with pride as she had her hands on her hips.

"Justice will be swift, justice will be painful, it will be delicious!" Ruby yelled, pointing at the group then crushing a milk carton in her hand as her team cheered behind her.

"Off with their heads!" Nora said as the rest of team JNPR started their attack as they launched watermelons at the other group.

"Yang, turkey!" Ruby said, looking at Yang.

Yang quickly ran and dolphin dived at two roasted turkeys planting them on her fists. She then quickly started running behind Blake who had two loaves of bread in her hands as they started to slash and punch the incoming watermelons respectively, Yang then launched the turkeys off her hands nailing Jaune right in the face as Blake clashed with Pyrrha using loaves of bread as their weapons.

Pyrrha was the first to swing as Blake escaped using a clone to get behind her and started to swing back each dodging each others attacks until Pyrrha used her polarity on the tray she was standing on in order to charge at Blake too fast for her to dodge as she was sent flying into a table behind Ruby.

Weiss started to fight Nora, who had a watermelon on top of a flag pole that she was using as a hammer about to slam it onto her until Yang took the full hit as she went flying back. Weiss quickly reacted to the chance she had by picking up a swordfish from the ground and used it to charge and hit Nora, who recovered quickly as she disarmed Weiss and hit her with enough force to launch her into a pillar cracking it and killing her on impact. Watching was a furious Yang, who burst up in flames with two turkeys on her hands.

"No one hurts my Snow Flake! I'll kill you!" Yang yelled as she charged at the first person who was foolish enough to charge at her which happened to be Ren holding two leaks in hand and quickly knocked him into the air, then jumped up and punched him into the tables below not allowing him to recover as he slumped to the ground casting his last breath.

Nora then charged at Yang with her watermelon hammer of doom. Yang reacting quickly dodge the swings and went for a punch to Nora's face only to get finished off with a watermelon to the face with enough force that it shattered and sent her flying through the roof into the endless abyss that is space leaving only Ruby and Blake left to fight off Nora, Jaune and Pyrrha.

Blake attacked first using a rope of sausages as a whip to attack Nora from far range, knocking her back into the soda machines. Nora grabbing cans of soda started tossing them at her as she started to dodge the mini explosions that they caused. Pyrrha then used her polarity to cause a swarm of soda cans to fly straight at her, pinning her to a pillar as they started to burst right on top of her sending her straight through as she went flying past Ruby. Ruby quickly ran up to her holding her in her arms as she looked into her eyes.

"Blake are you OK? Please don't leave me!" Ruby said with tears in her eyes.

"Ruby its too late for me, you need to finish this... -coughs up blood(ketchup)- for all the lives that have been lost to that wicked queen, it needs to end here." Blake said then gave Ruby one last kiss before she gave her last breath looking into the eyes of her lover.

Ruby had finally snapped, she has lost everything from her friends to her family, even her lover was killed right before her eyes it will end today she will make sure of it even if she will have to die to succeed.

"I shall not let your death be in vain my love." Ruby said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes then glared at her opponents.

"Ha, the little good wolf thinks she could defeat me and my army of warriors! You make me laugh!" Nora shouted with an evil smirk.

"Today you will all feel the wrath of the thousands of lives that you have taken!" Ruby yelled as she charged at them using her semblance to go at max speed causing a vortex of food and furniture to form behind her. The JNP of JNPR watching this happen started to run for their lives, but were soon engulfed along with Ren's corpse and slammed against the wall with enough force that it caused a mini crater in it.

"You shall now receive a death fitting for your crimes!" she finished as they were pummeled by food and tables until the only thing visible was the tables on top of the four as gallons of blood (still ketchup) dripped down the wall. The room was completely silent until she heard two pairs of hands clapping. Ruby quickly turned to the noise, seeing that it was Sun clean of any food and another boy she didn't know completely covered in grape soda, she then gave the two a graceful bow.

"I love these guys." Sun said, looking at Neptune who just glared at him.

"Wait, what happened to the blonde girl she still hasn't fallen back down?" Neptune said, looking at the hole in the ceiling as Glynda walked in pissed off shocking both him and Sun.

"Children please... do not role play with your food." she said after putting everything back to the places they were originally.

Everyone (except for Yang) quickly got up from their 'DEAD' states and burst out in laughter until Yang finally fell back down from the sky quickly getting up as if nothing happened and giving everyone a thumbs up.

"Oh, there she is." Neptune said, surprised at how long she was up there "How was she even up there for that long, how strong is that girl?"

"See I told you they're awesome." Sun said, putting an arm around Neptune.

"Dude, I never doubted you." he said with a smile.

* * *

 **Team RWBY Dorm Room**

Team RWBY sat in their room in their regular combat clothes after cleaning themselves up from the food fight.

"That was the worst acting I've ever heard in my life." Weiss said as she laughed.

"It was supposed to sound cheesy." Blake said with a smirk as she hugged Ruby who was sitting in her lap.

"Well, I thought it was a great performance." came a voice from outside the window.

"Sun, what are you doing here!" Ruby yelled at him as she opened the window looking at him sitting in a tree.

"I wanted to introduce you to my best friend." Sun said pointing to the side of the window where Neptune stood against the outside wall.

"Can we come in we're kinda high up?" Neptune pleaded as he looked down.

"Sure, why not." Yang said, pulling the two inside.

"So why didn't you two just use the door like normal people?" Weiss said glaring at the two.

"Well, in my defense Sun wanted to take the 'fun' route." Neptune said looking at them.

"Oh yeah, so girls this is Neptune." Sun said, lifting up his best friend as he waved.

"Nice to meet you." Neptune said being put down.

"So this is Ruby, Blake, Yang and the Ice Queen." Sun said as he pointed at each of them respectively.

"Why does everyone call me that?" Weiss said with a frown.

"It's because you're cold babe." Yang said, but then saw Neptune come up to her.

"I don't believe I've heard your name Snow Angel." he said as he grabbed her hand in his gently placing a kiss on it.

"Hey, it's Weiss and she's mine Playboy!" Yang said glaring at him.

"Oh your the girl that was sent flying through the roof! How did you even stay up there that long?" Neptune said smiling at her.

"Look pretty boy I have my secrets." Yang said, throwing an arm around him with a smile, "Like my motorcycle Bumblebee."

"Ha, yeah right like you would be able to afford one before I could" Neptune said his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at her.

"How much you want to bet on it Goggle boy." Yang said with a smirk.

"How about 500 Lien!" he said with confidence.

"You're on, come on Weiss lets go for a ride!" Yang said, pulling Neptune along who was frozen like a statue.

"Uh... fine!" Weiss yelled as she quickly chased after them.

"Well, seems like they got along fine." Blake said, surprised to see the three walking away together.

"Who would have known that a motorcycle would get Yang to get over him hitting on Weiss." Ruby said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't get how he could be so amazed over a motorcycle." Blake said.

"Neptune always wanted one, but his dad wasn't OK with it." Sun said, looking at the two "Plus I think he has a crush on her, trying to play it cool."

"Like I didn't see that for myself." Ruby said as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyways what should we do about the White Fang and Torchwick?" Blake said, looking at the two "The cops are obviously not going to do anything and they aren't just going to wait for us to graduate to make a move."

"You're right." Ruby said, agreeing with her "We need to do something, we saw what they did at the docks, they're preparing for something and they need to be brought down!"

"If only we had some more information on what they're doing." Blake said with a frown.

"Well, earlier when I was in town I heard some Faunus talking about a White Fang meeting. Maybe we could start there." Sun brought up.

"Sun, how are you actually helpful?" Ruby said, looking at him in fake shock.

"You know, I kind of like eavesdropping on people's conversations." Sun said to her.

"So we start there, then?" Blake asked looking at the two.

"Yep, let's go!" Ruby cheered, "I'll tell Yang to find some information on Torchwick."

* * *

 **Streets of Vale**

"This bike is so awesome!" Neptune said, looking at the black and yellow motorcycle in front of him quickly inspecting every inch, "How'd you even afford this?"

"I spent a whole year of doing the chores in the house and pleading to my dad for him to let me have her. He eventually caved in." Yang said with pride tossing him and Weiss helmets.

"Trust me, it's even better when you get on" Weiss said as she looked at Neptune.

"I usually don't use the side car though so that's going to be something new" Yang said as she looked at her scroll.

"Hey guys Ruby said to get some info on the White Fang and Torchwick so we can bring them down." Yang said, looking at the two with her scroll in her hand, "So we're going to meet with one of my old friends so get on. Weiss your behind me Neptune you get in the side car and hold on tight I don't want either of you two to fall off."

"OK then lets go" Weiss said, getting on right behind Yang then looked at Neptune.

"You two ready?" Yang asked them as she looked at the two to see them nod.

"Gotta go fast!" Neptune said as Yang revved the engine.

"Never say that again!" Yang and Weiss both yelled.

Yang immediately sped off as she made her way over to Junior's club quickly maneuvering past incoming cars as the two behind her held on tightly as Neptune was having the time of his life. When she made the the skidding stop in front of the club Yang and Weiss got off of Bumblebee while Neptune sat there in bewilderment.

"Come on, my friend's right in here," Yang said, pointing at the entrance as the men in suits ran to close it

"What a woman." Neptune said to himself as he recovered from the ride.

"So where exactly is here?" Weiss asked "You've never taken me here yet."

Yang quickly punched the sliding doors open and casually walked in.

"Guess who's back!" Yang yelled as if she owned the place or was a regular, immediately being welcomed with guns pointed right at her face.

"Yeah, can you define friend?" Neptune said right behind her.

"These guys seem to really hate you." Weiss stated right after.

"Stop, stop nobody shoot." came a voice from behind the crowd as he made his way over, "Blonde, your here... Why?"

"You still owe me a drink." Yang said quickly grabbing him and pulling him away as Weiss followed.

"I think I'm in love." Neptune said then looked to his left to see two girls one in white and the other in red looking exactly alike "Sup."

"Hmm... Like what ever" the twins said as they walked away.

"Tell me where Roman Torchwick is right now Junior!" Yang demanded.

"I don't know." Junior said his head in one of his hand and a cup in the other.

"How do you not know?!" Yang asked him angrily.

"I haven't talked to him, I haven't even seen him since the night you first came here, he paid up front I lent him my men and none of them ever came back." he said telling her the truth.

"So where did they go?" Neptune said, slamming his hand on the counter.

"What kind of stupid question is that, they never came back!" Junior said, looking and pointing at him then back at Yang "Who is this guy?"

"I think you should leave this to Yang." Weiss whispered to Neptune "She seems to be good at this stuff."

"Don't worry about him worry about me if I don't get what I want!" Yang said slapping Junior's hand back down.

"I already told you everything. Torchwick hired my boys and I guess he wasn't happy with them. Which is something I could relate to!" he said as he glared at his men who were goofing around.

"Come on you two." Yang said, walking away as Neptune and Weiss followed.

"We get everything we need?" Neptune asked.

"We didn't really get anything." Weiss said.

"Well, we got everything we can. Hopefully the other three are having better luck." Yang stated.

Walking outside of the club they all got on Bumblebee and were ready to leave until they heard Blake's voice from Yang's scroll.

"We need backup!" Blake said on the other side of the line.

"They have a robot and its really really big!" Sun said.

"Torchwick is in it we need help!" Ruby said right after him.

"Where are you guys?" Yang asked concerned.

"Hurry!" Sun said from behind them.

The three of them turned around to see Blake, Ruby and Sun running away from the giant robot on the street nearby.

"I think that was them." Neptune said, looking at Yang and Weiss.

"Yeah, we know." Weiss said.

"OK hold on you two." Yang said, taking off in the direction the robot was in.

* * *

 **City of Vale moments before**

"So... Sun where is this White Fang meeting taking place anyways?" Blake asked him.

"It's at this abandoned warehouse somewhere... To be honest, I didn't get all the details." Sun stated nervously.

"So your saying we're going into this completely blind!?" Ruby yelled at him.

"Look, all we have to do is look for the huge group of Faunus walking into a warehouse." Blake said looking at the two.

"So like that one over there?" Ruby said, pointing to the obvious group off in the distance.

"Let's go check." Blake said starting to walk over with the two following right behind her.

Once they got there Blake leaned over past the wall to see a man greet and then let two Faunus inside, pulling her head back behind the wall she turned to Sun who then spoke up.

"So is this the place?" Sun asked only to get a glare from Blake.

"Wait, where's Ruby?" she then asked, looking at where Ruby was last only to see rose petals in her place.

"So... I heard there's going to be a White Fang meeting here." Ruby started as she looked at the man with a smirk.

"Why do you want to know" the man asked her with a serious tone.

"I want to join! I want to join! I want to join!" she cheered excitedly jumping up and down as her tail wagged.

"Seems like someone is excited to be here." the man said with a smile "Go right ahead."

"Yay!" Ruby said, disappearing in a cloud of rose petals and showed up in front of Blake, "Blakey, this is the place come on let's go!" she said pulling on her.

"Don't worry Ruby I'm coming." Blake said with a smile as she toke off her bow.

"Ah, young love." the man said, watching the two.

"Come on Sun stop being so useless!" Ruby yelled making the man turn to see him.

"I was the one that told you about this place!" Sun yelled.

"Hang in there man she's alpha as fuck. You'll get used to it." the man said to him "She can't be as bad as my wife."

"Thanks, I guess" Sun said as he ran to catch up.

After walking down a hallway for a couple of seconds they were handed Grimm masks as they neared the end.

"I don't get it. If you believe what you are doing is right why hide who you are?" Sun asked.

"The masks are a symbol, humanity wanted to make a monster out of us so we chose to don the faces of monsters." Blake explained

"Grimm masks, that's kind of dark." Sun said.

"So was the man that started it." Blake stated.

"I don't know about you two, but I kind of like my mask." Ruby said having a Beowolf mask on.

"How come yours is different than ours?" Sun asked.

"I don't know I guess the guy just liked me." she said proudly.

"It does kinda suit you, after all you are a wolf Faunus." Blake said, looking at the mask before putting her's on.

"Anyways, lets get this over with." Sun said as they walked into the meeting room with what looked like a high ranking White Fang member on a stage.

"Thank you all for coming." the man started "For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours. I can assure you that he is the key to what we have fought for, for so long."

"Thank you, thank you, please hold your applause." Torchwick said walking onto the stage.

"What's a human doing here?!" a Faunus yelled.

"I'm glad you asked deary." he said "I'll be the first to say that humans are the worst, case and point. I understand why you would want to see us all locked away or better yet, killed."

"So is he going somewhere with this?" Sun said quietly to the two.

"Shut up Sun I'm trying to listen." Ruby said.

"Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around. No offense to any rodents in the room." Torchwick said as he revealed a giant robot right behind him as the Faunus started to cheer.

"Uh, that's a big robot." Sun stated.

"How'd he get that?" Blake asked.

"Yeah! Faunus pride!" Ruby yelled as Blake and Sun stared at her.

"What? I got caught up in the moment." Ruby said innocently.

"If you are ready to fight this is just some of the arsenal I could provide you with. Any questions?" Torchwick said taking a puff of his cigar.

"Uh Blake Ruby's up on stage." Sun said pointing up.

"She's what!" Blake screamed, looking at her.

"Yes, I have a question." Ruby said, jumping up on stage as she jumped with excitement "Does this robot have any weak spots? You know just so we know to cover it up."

"For a mater of fact little one it does." Torchwick said, walking up to her and petting her on the head causing her to tense up which he didn't notice, "It's really easy to slip on ice and the arm joints are pretty weak a few upgrades should fix that up though."

"OK, so we just need to stay away from any ice and fight mostly from long range?" Ruby stated 'So we make it slip on ice and then we go for quick strikes to the limbs great plan.'

"Pretty much, oh and I'm loving the Beowolf mask you have there. I'm starting to want one myself." he said then turned to Blake's and Sun's direction 'Wait a minute I know those two.'

"I think he's on to us." Sun whispered to Blake.

"At least Ruby got it's weak points." Blake said.

"Wait a minute, how did I not notice you at first glance Red?" Torchwick asked her in confusion "It must be the mask."

"Well, I did play the part of an excited girl looking to fight for equal rights pretty damn well." Ruby said playing it off as she slowly backed away.

"Uh, I think he found out its her." Sun stated worried "What do we do?"

"Look Red I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave with that information now can I." Torchwick said spinning his cane around.

"Bet he can't see in the dark." Blake said as she pulled out Gambol Shroud in pistol form and shot the circuit box making the power go out.

"Don't let them get away!" Torchwick yelled.

"Sun, Ruby the window!" Blake shouted as the three ran and jumped out through the window as they started to run from the giant robot that was being piloted by Torchwick.

"Uh, so you two wouldn't happen to have some sort of back up!" Sun yelled as they went jumping from roof to roof trying to escape.

"On it!" Blake yelled back as she pulled out her scroll.

"We need backup!" Blake said.

"They have a robot and its really really big!" Sun said.

"Torchwick is in it we need help!" Ruby said right after him.

"Where are you guys?" Yang asked, concerned on the other side of the line .

"Hurry!" Sun yelled.

"We're right behind you!" Neptune yelled as they came onto the freeway that they were currently chasing the robot on. Watching as Sun and Blake were jumping from car to car as Ruby used her semblance to keep up with them.

"We've got to slow it down." Yang said, looking back at Neptune and Weiss.

"Got it." Neptune said about to grab the weapon on his back, but was soon interrupted

"Hang on!" Yang said as she started to maneuver in order to dodge cars that were sent flying at them.

Recovering from the close call Neptune pulled out his gun and shot the robot in the back with blasts of energy then transformed his weapon into a trident and jumped up launching himself at the mech stabbing it into the metal as he stood on top until he started to be thrown around holding on for dear life.

"Weiss I have a plan." Ruby said, standing on top of a car near them.

"Neptune hold on!" Sun said while on top of a semi truck. Bringing his hands together to form a sign as two yellow duplicates formed besides him that charged at the mech causing a decent amount of damage. Next Sun brought out his staff and jumped at it only to have Neptune slammed into him making them both fly off the freeway.

"That was a lot of help thanks you two." Blake said sarcastically as Weiss zipped past her then stopped in the middle of the road waiting for the robot to come closer. Once in range Weiss touched the ground with Myrtenaster too cover it in a thin layer of ice which caused the robot to slip and slid off the Highway landing in front of Ruby who was waiting down below. As she stood there Blake, Weiss and Yang quickly joined her as they faced the mech as it started moving towards them.

"Freezerburn!" Ruby yelled as she and Blake backed off.

Responding to this call Weiss cover the ground with a thin layer of ice as Yang jumped into the air quickly slamming her fist into it causing mist to form around the battle field. The robot looked around using its lasers to try and locate the four girls who were no where in sight. As if out of no where Ruby charged in slashing at the robot not giving it enough time to react.

"Checkmate!" Ruby commanded.

Weiss and Blake instantly rushed forward, slashing at the mech until it started to fight back shooting at the two. As they both dodge one of the shots got a lucky hit on Weiss sending her flying, but not before she was able to place a yellow rune where Blake was standing. The mech then quickly launched missiles at Blake who used the effect of the rune to make all her close range attacks work as long range for enough time for her to destroy the missiles.

"Ladybug!" Ruby said as she shot a bullet of Crescent Rose to gain speed as her and Blake started to quickly slash at the mech's legs.

"Not this again!" Torchwick yelled as he shot at the two completely missing, then looked up to have them cut off the mech's left arm "Shit! Still as fast as ever."

After seeing this Yang quickly jumped onto the mech and started to throw punches enraging Torchwick. Torchwick reacting to the punches quickly slammed her through two concrete pillars holding up the highway they were currently under.

"Yang!" Weiss yelled, looking at the blonde on the ground.

"Don't worry, with each hit she gets stronger and she uses that energy to fight back." Ruby said, looking at her two teammates next to her "That's what makes her special."

The three then watched as Yang got up clenching her her hands into fist as her hair started to glow and her eyes turned red. The mech then went for a punch only for Yang to stop it with her right hand as she punched it with her left fist to completely shatter it to pieces. Torchwick even more enraged delivered a kick that sent her flying.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby yelled, looking at Blake.

Blake threw Gambol Shroud in it's pistol form with a ribbon attached at Yang, who caught it and started to spin around gaining speed to deliver a final hit.

"We need to slow it down." Ruby said.

"And how do you think we do that?" Weiss asked.

"Iceflower!" Ruby yelled aiming Crescent Rose at the mech as Weiss formed runes in front of it as she shot causing each shot to burst with ice when it collided freezing the mech in place. As Yang made the full spin she delivered a single punch at the mech's body completely shattering the whole mech sending Torchwick flying out.

"Just got this thing cleaned." Torchwick said, dusting himself off as he got up.

Yang infuriated shot a blast from Ember Celica right at him, which was blocked by a woman with an umbrella.

"Ladies, Ice Queen always a pleasure, Neo if you would." Torchwick said as Neo started to bow.

Yang instantly charged forward as she punched the woman only to have shattering glass take their place. Looking around they saw the two take off in a bullhead that passed right by them.

"So I guess he got a new henchman." Yang said angrily.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... Fall apart?" Weiss said, causing Blake and Ruby to groan.

"No Weiss, just no." Blake said as she started to walk away.

"What but Yang always does it." Weiss said pointing.

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang said looking at her.

"What was this not it?" Weiss asked her.

"No, it just wasn't very good." Yang said as she started walking.

"Well, at least I'm trying!" Weiss said following her.

"Wait, what happened to Sun and Neptune?" Ruby said following right after as she caught up with them.

"Who cares they didn't really do that much anyways." Yang said as the others quickly agreed.

"Let's go back to the dorm, this was enough excitement for one night." Blake said as Ruby jumped onto her back receiving a piggyback ride now wearing the Beowolf mask she received earlier.

"Ruby where did you get that mask?" Yang asked her.

"Some White Fang meeting we crashed. They handed us masks when we walked in and I got this." she said with her tail wagging "I kind of like it, might keep it as a souvenir for the day Sun and Neptune were completely useless on their very first mission with a bunch of girls."

"Like what were they even here for?" Weiss said.

"Who cares lets just go home already, I want to spend time with my Blakey." Ruby said nuzzling against Blake's cheek.

"But we spent all day together." Blake said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, oh well cuddle time!" Ruby cheered.

"I'm down for some of that." Yang said nudging Weiss.

"OK, next destination home!" Ruby yelled.

"Banzai!" The other three cheered.

* * *

 **In front of a random ramen shop**

"They're probably fine right?" Neptune asked Sun who was seated right next to him.

"Probably." Sun said going back to eating his food.

"I just think that maybe we were completely useless tonight." Neptune said, looking down at the bowl of ramen in front of him.

"Come on bro they won't hold it against you, like look at me, I've fucked up twice already and they still treat me the same." Sun said giving him a grin as he slapped Neptune on the back.

"You're right, thanks man." Neptune said going back to his food as he gave Sun a fist bump.

"Dude, this ramen is the bomb! Could I get another bowl." he said to the server as he talked to Neptune.

"It is pretty damn good, make that two." Neptune said as they both started laughing.

"This was so worth it." they said together as Yang sped past them on Bumblebee with Weiss sitting behind her and Ruby and Blake in the side car.

 **AN: Well there's chapter 7 which I honestly had a lot of fun writing. Anyways thanks for whoever mentioned the need for exclamation and interrogation points I'm amazed I never noticed that, so I went back through the past chapters and fixed that issue. So thank you for reading and please feel free to review. Oh yeah and the Sonic reference was completely intentional.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

 **RWBY Dorm Room**

"Hey Blake..." Ruby shyly said as she looked over to Blake.

"What is it Ruby?" Blake asked with a small smile.

"I wanted to ask you something." Ruby said to Blake as they were alone in the room.

"What do you want to ask?" Blake asked, looking at her curiously.

"Uh... it's about the school dance that's coming up." Ruby said shyly.

"I wanted to ask if..." she started, then stopped as she looked away from Blake for a couple of seconds as she tried to gather up her courage.

"Ifyoucoulddomethehonorofgoingwithmeasmydate!?" she blurted out as she stared back at Blake waiting for an answer.

They stayed silent for a while until Ruby decided to speak again.

"Blake are you OK? Are you going to say something?" Ruby asked as she looked at her anxiously "Please answer me."

To her disappointment Blake stayed quiet not bothering to even move an inch.

* * *

 **Forever Fall a few days ago**

"I should have killed Cinder and her maggots when I had the chance. Now how the hell am I supposed to make sure Blake is safe from her." Adam mumbled to himself, then heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Cinder I already said I will get the job done!" Adam said quickly turning around to see a man with a silver great sword on his back that looked somewhat familiar.

"Sorry, but I'm not your boss." Qrow said looking at him with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Adam asked as he cautiously put a hand on Wilt ready to fight.

"I heard your conversation with your boss the other day." Qrow stated as he leaned against one of the trees in the area.

"Something about preparing to attack Beacon?" Qrow then said, looking right at the man.

"So... What does that have to do with you!?" Adam questioned as he got closer to the man in anger.

"You want to help Blake right?" Qrow asked as he pulled out his flask.

"How do you know Blake!" Adam growled as he pulled Wilt out of Blush and quickly attacked Qrow.

Qrow predicting the attack blocked it with his greatsword and took a fighting stance dropping the flask on the ground in the process.

"Look, I'm not here to have a bull fight." Qrow said as he kept blocking and dodging every attack Adam launched at him.

"Blake is friends with my niece that's how I know her." Qrow stated as he swung back only to have Adam block the attack with both Wilt and Blush.

"Blake wouldn't befriend some random girl she's too cautious and antisocial for that!" Adam yelled as he shot at Qrow with Blush.

Qrow quickly dodged a couple shots from Blush by deflecting them with his sword, getting behind trees and rolling on the ground.

"Well, they actually seem to be more like lovers." Qrow said calmly.

"Stop with your bullshit and fight!" Adam growled as he placed Wilt into Blush and started to charge up an attack.

Watching this Qrow quickly got behind the closest tree he could.

'His fighting style is similar to Rae's' Qrow thought to himself.

"A tree is not going to save you from what's coming!" Adam yelled then quickly pulled out his sword and swung at the tree causing everything in a short radius in front of him to disintegrate into rose petals.

"Seems like you're done for." Adam stated as he put away Wilt with a smirk which quickly faded when he felt the thin metal of a blade press against his neck.

"Yeah, cause I win." Qrow said with the blade of his scythe pressed against Adam's neck as he stood behind him.

"What!? But how!?" Adam questioned in shock.

"Next time you shouldn't give me a warning to escape." Qrow said as he smacked the back of Adam's head and pulled the scythe away.

"You're not going to kill me?" Adam asked.

"I told you I wasn't here to fight." Qrow said as he went to pick up his flask.

"So how do you know Blake?" Adam asked with a sigh.

"I told you she's dating my niece, they are currently going to Beacon together." Qrow answered as he pulled out his scroll.

'So that's where she went after that heist.' Adam thought to himself.

"If you want proof these should be enough." Qrow said, tossing him his scroll with pictures of Ruby and Blake most sent from a person named Firecracker (Yang Xiao Long).

As Adam scrolled through the pictures he saw their moment in Emerald Forest, their very first kiss, and one of them both cuddling in their sleep. The picture that got Adam the most was the one of Ruby biting into Blake's shoulder as she threw her head back in ecstasy which caused him to get a nose bleed right at the moment of seeing it.

"Ha I knew that one would get you!" Qrow laughed.

"What kind of pervert keeps pictures of his niece in these types of positions!?" Adam yelled as he showed the picture.

"Her sister sent me these it's totally not my fault!" Qrow answered trying to defend himself.

"Wait, this girl is a Faunus." Adam stated, noticing the extra pair of ears on her head and the tail.

"Yeah, her name is Ruby, she's a wolf Faunus." Qrow said then started drinking from his flask.

"You said that's your neice right? So... how are you related to her?" Adam asked as he observed Qrow closely for any Faunus traits he missed.

"You don't seem to be a Faunus." Adam stated.

"Her mother, Summer, was." Qrow answered "Turns out Faunus traits are dominate over human traits."

"A human and a Faunus?" Adam asked him.

"hey not all humans are raciest to Faunus some of us actually get along perfectly fine with them." Qrow said as some parts of his past came to him.

* * *

 **-Start Flashback-**

 **Beacon Courtyard**

"Rae exactly why do we need to go to school for?" Qrow asked as he looked at the girl next to him who happened to have messy black hair and crimson red eyes.

"Don't you remember little brother, we were ordered to look for someone." Raven sighed as she looked at him in pity.

"Oh yeah, look for a certain girl and capture or kill... I honestly stopped caring once they mentioned attending school at Beacon Academy." Qrow admitted without a care in the world.

"So they did give you the details right, it's your job after all I'm just here to see if you do it right." she said as she glared right at him.

"Yeah, I remember." Qrow said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Remember Qrow failure is not an option with this one." Raven said as she looked right into his eyes, "If you can't do it I will."

"Whatever..." Qrow mumbled as he started to walk away 'A Faunus with silver eyes.'

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

"Birdie, no!" Summer screamed as she slammed into a crow that came into her path, then quickly made her landing like she intended with the crow still attached to her.

"I hope it's okay." she whispered to herself as she looked down at the small creature now in her hands only for it to get up and bite her.

"Ouch! Stupid crow what was that for!" Summer yelled in pain as she pulled her hand away from it.

"That was for crashing into me for no reason." Qrow said as he revealed himself to be the bird.

"It's the pervert from earlier!" Summer yelled in disbelief.

"Stop calling me that!" Qrow yelled as he glared at her looking straight into her silver eyes 'Silver eyes huh, so she's probably the one.'

"I-I'm sorry." Summer stuttered as she turned to look away from his crimson red eyes.

"Whatever I'm going to go find my partner." Qrow stated as he started to walk away.

"B-But Professor Ozpin said that the first person we meet eyes with is our partner." Summer stated as she chased after him.

"Wait, when did we..." Qrow stated as he remembered silver eyes 'Crap Raven is going to be pissed, but this could really go in my favor.'

"Fine, just don't hold me back alright." Qrow stated giving into that fact that he was stuck with her now.

"Whatever you say pervert." Summer said with a smile.

"Hey, you're a Faunus right?" Qrow asked making her eyes widen.

"Y-yeah... I'm a F-Faunus..." Summer stuttered 'Does he he know oh please tell me he doesn't know.'

"Cool what animal?" Qrow asked 'Yeah, she's definitely the target too bad, she's actually kinda cute.'

"If I tell you you'll just hate me like everyone else." Summer said as she sadly put her hands on her head.

"Why would knowing what kind of Faunus you are make me hate you any more than you hate me?" Qrow asked, confused with her, 'I was hired to kill you.'

"You just would." Summer stated, refusing to reveal what was under her hood.

"Fine... I'm going to fly up and check for the ruins so we can get this thing over with." Qrow said as he transformed into a crow and took off.

"Hey, come back!" Summer yelled after him.

"We need to stick together." she mumbled sadly as she closed her eyes with a sigh, 'Do I really have to spend the next four years with this jerk as my partner? I don't even think I'm going to be able to stand initiation'

As Summer was thinking to herself, she didn't notice the pack of seven Creeps starting to surround her. As she opened her eyes she spotted the one of the dinosuar like Grimm charging right at her going for the killing blow which she countered by shoving the barrel of her sniper into its mouth and pulling the trigger blowing its head clean off killing it instantly.

'That was way too close for comfort.' Summer thought to herself as she prepared to fight off the remaining six.

She quickly dispatched the next three only to have the remaining Creeps attack her all at once. Summer reacting as fast as she could shot the ground with her sniper launching her up into the air as she did a back flip to get behind them. She then shot the next Creep in the head, causing it to fall on the ground lifeless, the last two then decided to charge at her together, forcing her to quickly shoot at them repeatedly only being able to kill one before the other got to her and tackled her into the ground causing the hood of her cloak to fall off her head. Summer looked up at it with the barrel of her sniper in its mouth as she pulled the trigger only to hear a clicking noise.

"I'm out of bullets!? I forgot to reload after my landing!" Summer shrieked in shock and fear as she struggled to reload using her feet to keep the Creep at bay.

"Come on transform." Summer desperately said as she tried changing her weapons form to no avail "Damn it, it's jammed!"

Before she knew it the blade of a scythe was up against its neck quickly decapitating it. As Summer looked up, she locked eyes with her savior, who just so happened to be the jerk that left her alone in that situation in the first place.

"Seemed like you needed a little help there" Qrow said with a smirk as he held his scythe in place next to himself.

"What is wrong with you!?" Summer yelled at him angrily "How could you just leave me alone!?"

"Ha, what am I saying you probably don't even care unless you got some sort of show out of it." Summer said as she angrily crossed her arms as she sat up.

"My names Qrow." Qrow said all of a sudden holding his hand out.

"A pervert like you would probably only want to spend time with me in be- Wait what!?" Summer asked in her confusion looking at his out stretched hand.

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet I'm Qrow Branwen." he said with a smile.

"What is wrong with you! You honestly make no sense!" Summer yelled at him angrily taking his hand.

"Sorry, where I'm from we don't really do any introductions so I guess I forgot my manners." Qrow said as he pulled her up.

"That's no excuse." Summer said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So are you some sort of dog or something?" Qrow asked as he grabbed one of her extra set of ears and started scratching it.

"S-stop doing that! It f-feels strange. T-this is embarrassing." Summer shyly said, but didn't really bother trying to fight it.

"I don't see why people would hate a cute little dog like you." Qrow said to her making her blush.

"It's because I'm a wolf Faunus. Humans tend to hunt us down because of the stupid legends about us turning into monsters under the light of the moon, which isn't even true." Summer said with a frown 'Did he just call me cute.'

"People actually believe in that bullshit?" Qrow asked 'Is that why we are her to capture her?'

"Exactly." she sadly said while looking up into Qrow's eyes.

"Well, as long as I'm your partner no one will have the balls to touch you without getting a few broken bones first." Qrow assured her.

"R-really!?" Summer said in shock at his words.

"Yeah, you're my partner, we need to protect each other from everything, even if it's our own classmates." Qrow answered 'Plus I might be able to make her come with us willingly.'

"Now come on lets get our initiation over with." Qrow said as he started walking to the northeast.

"M-my names S-Summer Rose." Summer stuttered with a blush on her face as she followed after him.

"Summer Rose huh, that's a great name." Qrow said 'Alright, she already trusts me to some extent this should be fun.'

'Why is he acting so different all of a sudden? Was he just trying to get me to open up?' Summer asked herself as she stayed close behind him as her heart started beating faster.

"By the way I think the ears suit you perfectly fine." Qrow stated looking back at her with a smile.

'He is kinda handsome, maybe we could... No! What in the world am I thinking!' Summer thought to herself as the blush on her face grew even brighter, 'At least I know he's not a complete jerk or perv.'

"Oh yeah, we need to get that weapon of yours checked when we get back, it might need a few adjustments so it won't jam again. What is it anyways?" Qrow asked, snapping Summer out of her thoughts.

"It's a high impact sniper crossbow sword. I don't really know how the parts work since my dad helped me with it but yeah..."

"A high impact sniper/crossbow/sword hmm that sounds interesting I'm looking forward to working on it. You might not look it but I'm actually really good at working on weapons and that kinda stuff."

"Oh really? So you're good at something other than flirting and being a perv?" Summer asked with a smirk.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Qrow answered with a shrug.

"Well, I'll just have to find out more about you wont I?" Summer said as she smiled at him

"Oh yeah, so just one more question... Have you ever howled at the moon?" Qrow asked actually curious to know the answer.

"No... alright, maybe once or twice but does that really matter?" Summer said as Qrow chuckled.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard**

"In your honest opinion is Summer going to be a threat?" Raven asked

"No... She's not a threat..." Qrow answered immediately.

"Oh, what's wrong little brother do you happen to like her?" Raven teased

"N-no, it's just... she couldn't even take out a pack of Grimm and she can't even protect herself from bullies exactly what could make her such a threat?"

"I don't know, little brother we're just following orders so I think you should take this more seriously." Raven said as she crossed her arms in front of herself.

"Then do you see her as a threat!? Because if you do oh please inform me the reason why!"Qrow countered angrily.

"Honestly, I find her skills to be... underwhelming." Raven said with a sigh.

"Then why are you asking for my opinion if you don't see her as one either, or is it just to get on my nerves?" Qrow asked now annoyed.

"If you want I could be the one who ends her, it's clear you're getting attached."

"I'm not attached... I got this one. I have to prove myself anyways."

"Remember brother, she won't take failure lightly, the tribe depends on this."

"Why would that bitch need any help from bandits in the first place!? If she's so powerful why doesn't she just do it herself?"

"She came to mother and gave her the job that's all there is to it."

"Well you know what I think? I think Carman doesn't even know what the fuck she's doing."

"Don't you dare question mother's methods!"

"That bitch is not our mom! Our real mom was executed because of an affair with Carman's husband."

"I'm leaving." Raven said as she started to walk away angrily.

"Yeah just go back to that hell hole see what I care!" Qrow mumbled to himself as he started to walk through the courtyard.

'It sure is a shame I've actually started to take a liking to Summer but I need to do this.'

"Excuse me mister Branwen may I have a talk with you?" came the voice of professor Ozpin as he walked up to him.

"What could it be that you need to talk to me about professor?"

"How are you and Ms Rose getting along?" Ozpin asked then took a sip from his mug.

"Perfectly fine why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to see how two of my best students are doing Mr. Branwen."

"Please just call me Qrow and we're perfectly fine."

"Qrow do you happen to know what you're going to do after graduation?"

"I don't know... probably just travel around solo doing missions." Qrow shrugged.

"Qrow if you need any help with a career choice please come talk to me, my door is always open for a student in need. I believe I could help lead you on a path that will suit you best." Ozpin said then walked off before Qrow could say anything else.

"Alright what the hell was that?" Qrow mumbled to himself watching the man leave not noticing the white blur coming right for him.

"Qrow!" Summer yelled in joy as she crashed into him with a hug.

"Hey there Shortstack" Qrow said as he smiled down at her.

'If I learned anything about you in the last three months it's that you're shy, you really like sweets and meat and you enjoy hugs.'

"I told you to stop calling me that." Summer said with a pout letting go of him.

"Not going to happen Shortstack." Qrow chuckled causing Summer to sigh in defeat.

"So what was professor Ozpin talking to you about?" Summer asked curiously.

"Just asking what I was thinking of doing after graduation." Qrow said with a shrug.

"But that's not for another three years."

"Yeah I don't know he's weird." Qrow chuckled Summer doing the same.

"So... Are you and Raven going home for the break?"

"Rae is, I was hopping I could just stay here or something I don't really feel like going back."

"Alright then it's settled I'll let my folks know you'll be staying over our place for the break."

"I don't think my family would mind if you tagged along with me."

"No you don't need to do that."

"We could always use some guest every once in a while."

"Are you sure? You're dad is probably going to be on my back the whole time."

"Oh come on Qrow it's not like we're dating or anything what could he possibly say to you."

"Fine I'll go with you... just don't tell Rae or Tai abut this..."

"You have my word."

"Where do you live anyways?"

"You'll love it there Qrow I just know it. It's this island near here called Patch, I'll show you all the good spots in town like the bakery and the ice cream shop oh and even the meat market." Summer said as she started drooling at the thought of her favorite foods.

"That's just everything you love." Qrow accused.

"Well I could take you to the various Blacksmiths we have in town, one might have a part or two you might want... If that's good enough."

"Now we're talking."

* * *

 **Team STRQ Dorm Room (1 year Later)**

"Oh, there you are, Qrow I was looking everywhere for you." Summer said with a bright smile as she walked to the boy with her hood off, revealing her wolf ears "And your semblance really made that a pain."

"Hey Summer, were you talking to a random crow again?" Qrow chuckled as he looked up from polishing his scythe.

"Hey, I was sure that crow was you just by how it was looking at me with those beady little eyes like a perv." Summer said back as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You have to remember that when I'm a crow I usually go after people's food or try to look up girls skirts." Qrow told her with a smile.

"You're such a pervert!" Summer yelled, but then quickly calmed down as she remembered the reason she was looking for him in the first place.

"Can you come with me somewhere?" Summer asked with a blush on her face as she tapped her two index fingers together nervously.

"Well, I have nothing better to do anyway, plus being with you, usually means something interesting will happen so yeah." Qrow said as he got out of his chair.

"Where are we headed? An ice cream parlor like yesterday?" Qrow asked with a slight smile.

"That actually sounds really good right now, but no." Summer said with a smile as she shook her head.

"Uh... a bakery? No, wait, the candy store across the street from **From Dust Till Dawn**!" Qrow said with fake excitement as he thought of the possible areas they could be headed 'Not going to lie you've been growing on me.'

"You'll see once we get there." Summer answered as she started to pull Qrow by his arm.

* * *

 **City of Vale**

"Come on Qrow it's this way!" Summer yelled as Qrow followed behind her.

"Don't worry, I'm coming." Qrow stated with a smile as he watched her run 'She seems more excited than normal.'

Qrow was taken out of his thoughts when he saw her crash into a man and slam into the ground.

"Watch where you're going you bitch!" the man yelled causing Qrow to form his hands into fists in anger.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Summer apologized as she got back up and bowed her head to him.

'You bastard!' Qrow thought in anger as he started to stomp his way to the two.

"You better be you damn Faunus piece of shit!" the man yelled looking at her in disgust.

"I'm sorry." Summer repeated with a hurt look.

The man then went to slap her across the face but instead felt a fist collide with his jaw.

"Oh I'm sorry, your face got in the way of my fist!" Qrow said sarcastically.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" the man said as looked up angrily.

"The guy who will make sure you don't make it home if you ever touch her again!" Qrow growled as he glared at the man.

"Do I make myself clear!" Qrow yelled revealing the sword now in his hands.

"Yes, sir!" the man said as he quickly got up and ran.

"Next time I won't be so lenient!" Qrow yelled, then looked over at Summer.

"Are you OK?" Qrow asked, looking down into her silver eyes.

"I am now." she said with a blush "Thank you Qrow your always looking out for me."

"No problem." Qrow said "Come on, let's get to that place you wanted to go to so badly."

"Oh yeah, it's this way." Summer said as she grabbed his hand and lead him towards the exit of the city.

* * *

 **Overlooking Forever fall**

"You aren't anything like the person I first thought you were going to be." Summer stated as she took a seat overlooking the forest below.

"Really? What did you think I was like?" Qrow asked, sitting next to her.

"Well, I thought you were just some cocky good for nothing perverted jerk who would just hit on any girl he saw." Summer said.

"But you ended up being a really caring person." Summer said with a smile.

"Heh, well I had this really annoying partner that wouldn't leave my side no matter how much I wanted her to. She seemed to be hellbent on ruining my life." Qrow said with a smirk.

"Hey, someone had to be there to stop you from destroying half of Beacon because of fights with Tai or Raven" Summer stated.

"Well, it was too late for the cafeteria." Qrow chuckled.

"I still can't believe our food fight destroyed the whole building." Summer laughed.

"Well, we are Team STRQ. The best team to ever attend Beacon." Qrow said "Plus, we won against Tai and Raven so does it really matter?"

"I think Taiyang is still trying to get that turkey leg out of his ass." Summer stated "You really didn't have to go that far."

"Hey, I told him I was going to serve him up on a silver platter and I did." Qrow said in his defense as he pulled out the photo of an unconscious Tai on the biggest silver platter they could find covered completely with vegetables, mashed potatoes and gravy with an apple in his mouth and a turkey leg in his ass.

"And you made Raven into a snowman using mashed potatoes, gravy, bread, meatballs and a single carrot." Qrow stated as they both laughed at the memory of their teammates being humiliated.

"Well shes been picking on me for some time, it was about time I got my revenge." Summer stated as she crossed her arms.

"I'm just glad you ended up being my partner." Qrow said out of nowhere as he looked right at her "This shit hole would have been so boring if I ended up with a normal partner."

"I'm not normal!?" Summer asked as she glared at him.

"Not in the slightest." Qrow answered as the both chuckled.

"I'm glad I ended up with you too." Summer said to him "You helped me a lot more than I could possibly do for you."

"Don't worry about it, we're partners aren't we." Qrow told her with a smile.

"Qrow do you ever think of going back home?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well over the breaks we have from school you always came with me instead of heading home with Raven I just wanted to know why."

"Most people think of their home as a safe haven or an escape but to me home was a living hell. I don't think I ever want to go back."

"I was discriminated all the time because of my semblance. I come from a family full of elites so it was only natural that I would get some insane semblance but while everyone else got the ability to open portals, insane strength, or some other awesome things I was stuck with my useless semblance. I was the failure in their eyes always living in the shadows of everyone else."

"So you were a failure because you could shape-shift into a crow?"

"No... everyone in my tribe could shape-shift into birds... it's what we're named after."

"My real semblance is misfortune... It's just constant bad luck wherever I go and I can't control it."

"Well that explains all the times we get into trouble, and the plates that suddenly broke back at my place."

"I was always compared with Raven for everything, no matter what I did I was always seen as Raven's failure of a little brother. I was even made fun of for choosing a scythe out of any other weapon. Everyone laughed at me they didn't think I could do it, because scythes are the most difficult of weapons to master, but I showed them wrong." Qrow stated with a shrug.

"Just so you know my family wasn't like other families, it was more of a tribe we had rules. Out of everyone born only the strongest members got to live... we were forced to fight for our survival by killing our own in battles to the death. I hated how they made us kill each other just so the strongest could flourish. "

"Weren't you scared?" Summer asked.

"Of course I was but I was fighting for my life I didn't have time to feel sorry for myself or the sucker I was fighting."

"Honestly I never thought you had it so tough, Raven always talks so highly about your home so I just thought you had some fond memories about it to." Summer said.

"I had better memories at your house even if your dad and I started out on the wrong foot."

"Don't worry Qrow papa likes you he just didn't like the fact that I brought a boy home it took me forever to convince him that we weren't dating or anything and you didn't really help with your constant flirting."

"Hey I wasn't flirting all the time!"

"You were flirting with me and my mom Qrow, and occasionally my dad!" Summer said with a glare.

"Well it's not my fault everyone in your family is so damn attractive." Qrow said with a smirk.

"Why did you want to come all the way out here anyways?" Qrow asked as he stared at her.

"I just wanted to see the sunset." she said, looking away from him as she tried to hide her face.

'Damn it, I can't tell him now... he literally just told me his tragic childhood and I don't think he will feel the same for me.' Summer thought to herself as a frown formed on her face 'Why did I have to be born a Faunus? A human would never fall in love with a Faunus. I have no chance.'

They both then turned back to the forest as the sun began to set a smile quickly forming on Summer's face.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Summer asked, looking at the forest of red as she grabbed Qrow's hand without him noticing.

"Yeah" Qrow said as he looked over at Summer's smiling face as the sun hit it causing her facial features to stand out.

"But not as beautiful as you." Qrow said as Summer's eyes widened as a blush spread across her face and her ears perked up.

'Crap! Did I say that out loud?' Qrow thought to himself 'Damn it Qrow your not supposed to get attached!'

"Qrow do you really mean that? Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Summer asked with a timid smile as she leaned closer to his face 'Please don't be another one of those sick jokes of yours.'

"Yeah." Qrow said with a sigh.

"I mean it." Qrow admitted as he put a hand on her head.

'Now's my chance. It's now or never.' Summer told herself with a smile as she gathered all the courage she could muster to bring her head closer to Qrow's

The next thing Qrow knew was his partner drawing him into a kiss which made him feel like he was hit by a gentle breeze on a hot summer afternoon.

"Qrow I love you and I have for some time now I just didn't know how to tell you." Summer confessed as she looked up into his scarlet eyes her face completely crimson.

'Damn it Raven cannot know about this!' Qrow thought to himself in silence.

"Are you going to say something or not?" Summer asked impatiently.

"Uh well I don't know what to say." Qrow said with a distant look as he thought about everything that has happened within the past year.

"I'm confused since when did you start liking me?"

"Since the day we met..." Summer admitted as she poked her two index fingers together "I had a small crush on you and didn't want to accept it but then we started getting to know each other more and I just couldn't stop myself from falling in love with you."

"If you want I could give you sometime to think about it." Summer said

"Wait Summer hold on." Qrow said as he grabbed her wrist stopping her in her tracks. 'I need to make my decision right now it's either I stay with the tribe or I make my own path.'

"I mean it Qrow you can take your time, I could wa-." Summer started saying but was cut off as Qrow's lips met hers.

"Summer I don't think I could say I love you yet but if you think you could handle my misfortune I'm fine with dating you." Qrow stated as their lips parted.

"R-really?" Summer asked, looking up to him with a small smile.

"Yes, I'm serious." Qrow said then hugged her.

"Thank you Qrow... I'm so happy." Summer said as she hugged back tightly until a branch fell right next to the pair.

"So I'm guessing that was your semblance." Summer smiled.

"Most likely." Qrow said with a shrug "I'm not really in control as I said."

"Don't worry we'll turn that bad luck into good luck." Summer said her smile not leaving her face.

"Come on, let's start heading back before it gets any darker." Qrow said with a sigh.

"We could still make it in time to get ice cream at that parlor you like so much if we leave now." he said as he patted her head.

"That would be great. Can you give me a piggyback ride?" Summer asked with pleading eyes.

"Fine." Qrow said with a sigh as Summer quickly jumped on his back.

"Let's go!" Summer cheered in joy as she pointed forward over his shoulder.

"And don't get any funny ideas, we're just starting out!" She said glaring at the back of Qrow's head.

"Didn't think of it, besides if I did and your dad found out about it I'll be dead within the coming holiday."

"Oh so your already thinking about coming over for the next break?"

"Of course your place is always an adventure."

'Great everything is going according to plan she won't even know I'm deceiving her after all this was all her idea at first.'

'Sorry Rae but I'll do anything to protect Summer even if it goes against the you and the tribe.'

 **-End Flashback-**

* * *

"I honestly don't care if Ruby is a Faunus, just like I didn't care her mother was a Faunus either." Qrow stated "She's the daughter of my partner so I had to protect her just like I protected her mother."

"She's all I have left." Qrow said as he narrowed his eyes.

"You honestly make me want to change my mind about what I think about your kind." Adam said.

"So what did you want me for?" Adam asked.

"You are the only one that knows about their plans I thought we could strike up a deal of sorts, work together." Qrow said then took a swig from his flask.

"What's in it for me?" Adam asked.

"I thought, knowing where Blake is was good enough." Qrow said.

"How about I make sure she stays safe and you give me some information on Cinder's plans as soon as you can?"

"Fine you have a deal." Adam said "How do you want me to contact you?"

"Just send me messages on your scroll and delete them right after sending or reading them." Qrow said to him, "We don't want the 'boss' finding out."

"Fine" Adam stated as he accepted the proposal

"I would be careful if I were you. She mentioned something about testing your loyalty." Qrow told him.

"If anything goes wrong on my end you need to hold up your part of the deal." Adam stated in a serious tone.

"That was the deal." Qrow said then offered the flask "Want some?"

"Uh... sure." Adam said as he grabbed to flask and took a sniff 'Hmm, just alcohol.'

"Hmm liquor huh?" Adam said then looked over at Qrow "You probably shouldn't be drinking while on a mission."

"I drink to forget about my past mistakes. It helps me stay focused." Qrow said with a frown as Adam took a swig from the flask.

Adam instantly did a total spit take as he looked at the flask in disgust.

"This shit tastes terrible, what the fuck is this?" Adam asked, taking a peek into the flask to make sure it wasn't poison.

"It's the only thing I could get a hold of outside of Vale. It still beats the shit out of the stuff they have over in Atlas though." Qrow said.

"Well, that explains a lot" Adam said.

"So what is it you try to forget so bad?" Adam asked.

"It's a long story." Qrow said with a sigh.

* * *

 **RWBY Dorm Room**

Ruby laid on the floor looking up at the ceiling with a frown on her face clearly upset over something not even bothering to look at the door that was suddenly thrown open.

"Guess who's in charge of planning for the dance next week." Yang said as Weiss and her made a stunning entrance into the room.

"Uh you two?" Ruby mumbled as she rolled her eyes still paying attention to the ceiling.

"Ding Ding Ding and the million dollar reward goes to our special guest Ruby Rose!" Yang shouted with a smile as she held a bell used for boxing matches in her left hand and a small hammer in her right.

"Where's Blake?" Weiss asked as she looked around.

"Yeah, you two are always together at this time of day. Did you two have a fight?" Yang asked, looking down at Ruby as she threw the bell and hammer out the door causing a random student to scream in pain.

"No ." Ruby said as she turned her back to them and curled her legs up to her chest.

"I was going to ask her to the dance and she just ran away. I would have gone after her if I noticed that the Blake I was talking to was just one of her clones." Ruby said sadly.

"Maybe something came up?" Weiss said as she looked worriedly at her.

"Yeah, maybe it's something to do with the White Fang." Yang agreed.

"If it was the White Fang she would have told me about it." Ruby said "What ever it is she doesn't want me knowing."

"Maybe we could call her scroll or something?" Yang said.

"Not going to work... She turned it off, it goes straight to voice mail." Ruby said as her ears flattened against her head.

"Maybe she's planning something." Weiss said, "She probably left cause she wanted to be the one to ask you to the dance."

"Yeah, Kitty Cat probably wanted to be the man in the relationship for once." Yang said.

For the next five minutes Yang and Weiss came up with theories about what Blake could possibly be doing which was quickly starting to get on Ruby's nerves as they got stupider and stupider.

"Maybe she's with a guy." Yang stated as Ruby's ears perked up.

"You're accusing Blake of cheating on Ruby!?" Weiss said in shock.

"I never said cheating Snow Flake, but now that you mention it, she has been acting strange lately, maybe she is." Yang stated as she started to think to herself for a bit.

"Just shut the heck up!" Ruby shouted in frustration as she got up silencing the two as they looked at their leader in complete shock for they have never seen her like this before.

"Just leave me alone." she mumbled as she climbed onto her bed that hasn't been put in use for weeks "I'm going to sleep."

"Sorry." Weiss and Yang both sadly said as they left the room.

'If she doesn't want me knowing then fine, she can have it her way. It's better this way.' She thought to herself, then closed her eyes as she started to drift off.

* * *

 **RWBY Dorm Room (later that night)**

 _"B-Blake I-I'm ready. What do you think?" Ruby said as she walked out of the bathroom covering herself in only a towel._

 _"Ruby you look cute like always now take off the towel and let's get started." Blake stated getting up from her bed._

 _"B-But I-I'm nervous." Ruby stuttered as a blush formed on her cheeks._

 _"It was your idea." Blake stated "But if you don't want to do it anymore, I'm fine with it."_

 _"No! I want to do this. I-I just don't know how to start." Ruby stated determined to continue._

 _"I'll lead you." Blake said as she started taking off her clothes and tossed them aside then removed Ruby's towel._

 _"Please take care of me." Ruby stated while Blake laid her on the bed and got on her knees._

 _"I'll make you feel good, just get as comfortable as you can." Blake said as she started to lay kisses on Ruby's body bringing herself closer to her flower._

 _"Blake I love you." Ruby stated, causing Blake to look up at her with a smile._

 _"I know my little Rose Pup." Blake said then licked at Ruby's pink rose which caused her to moan in pleasure her vision quickly fading to black._

"Damn it!" Ruby yelled as she opened her eyes from her slumber.

"Right when it was getting good." she said as she looked around to see no one.

"It's past midnight and Blake is still not back." she said sadly as she looked at the crow in her arms, "I wonder what she's up to, I just hope what Yang was saying isn't true."

"I don't think Blake would be the type of person to do that." Ruby said as she laid back down on her bed "After all she never has shown any interest in anyone else so that's highly impossible."

"I just hope she isn't doing anything stupid." Ruby said with a sigh.

* * *

 **Beacon Ballroom**

"Hey Weiss guess what I got in Vale earlier today" Yang with a huge smile.

"Yang I'm busy." Weiss said as she was deciding on what color they should use for the table cloth.

"But it's something for our special alone time." Yang said with a wink.

"And now I'm worried. What did you get?" Weiss asked in worry as she looked up at Yang.

"Oh you know just the thing we were talking about for the past few days." she said, holding what looked like a brown rectangular shoe box that was obviously not being used for shoes at this moment.

"You didn't." Weiss said as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Come on Snow Flake, the storage room is obviously empty and it's just use two in here, how about we test it out." Yang said as she gave her a wink.

"Absolutely not! I will not stoop down to your level Xiao Long!" Weiss yelled flustered at her words.

"But why not!?" Yang whined as she started to beg.

"I already bought it, we might as well have our fun while we can." Yang tried to reason.

"Fine." Weiss said with a sigh which caused Yang to sprout a huge smile on her face.

"But I get first try and it better be good. " she said as she grabbed the box and went towards the storage room.

"Oh, so you want to be in charge huh? I'm fine with that." Yang said as she quickly followed behind her.

"Yang no one can find out about this, especially not Blake, for someone who doesn't speak a lot she has quite a lot of blackmail and knows how to use it against us." Weiss said in worry.

"Don't worry Snow Pea she won't find out." Yang assured her "Remember though, this is going to be my first time too, so try not to get too in over your head."

"I should be saying that to you, you brute." Weiss said back.

Unknown to the two girls a certain black cat was listening in on them with a devious smirk as she started to walk back to the library.

'And all I wanted to do was ask those two for some advice, but I guess its good to know that they're hiding something that they really don't want anyone knowing in that box of theirs. What am I saying that's great it adds on to the amount of blackmail I have on those two. Oh all the things I could make them do. Now I just need to get my hands on that box.' Blake thought to herself.

'But now to focus on more important things.' Blake thought as she went to work on preparing for what she had planned.

 **AN: Well that is Chapter 8 and I am sorry for the long delay I have been busy with school because of finals coming up, a change in work schedule and then Dark Souls 3 came out which brought me in like a moth to a flame so and took up most of my free time, that I barely even had in the first place, I am very sorry. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next one will be out in about two weeks.**

 **P.S. The story has now reached over 10,000 views, 100 favorites and 150 followers. I would like to thank every single one of you for your support.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I have returned and am extremely sorry for the long wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or anything else that is mentioned that could possibly be owned by a company of any sort no matter how much I wish I could. I'm just some girl trying to live life.**

* * *

 **-BEFORE YOU READ-**

 **I recommend you read Chapter 8 as I made changes mainly on Qrow's and Summer's relationship (Which is now called Hunter's Dream/Flown North from what I know) when they first met.**

* * *

 **RWBY Dorm Room**

"I wonder what Blake's been up to." Ruby thought to herself while laying on Blake's bed 'I just hope she's okay.'

"I sure do miss her though." Ruby said as she looked over to one of the dressers "Hmm I wonder."

Ruby then quickly made her way to the dresser and opened one of the drawers to see Blake's clothes nicely folded inside she then quickly looked around to see if anyone was currently in the room. Seeing that no one was around, she picked up the yukata that Blake usually wore as her sleepwear and brought it up to her nose and started to sniff at the fabric.

"It smells just like her." she said in joy as she fell onto Blake's bed holding the yukata to her chest "Oh how I missed the smell of her shampoo that smelt like belladonna lilies blooming in the late summer breeze."

Ruby then took another long sniff at the fabric as she recalled more memories as she started rolling on the bed in joy "The taste of her lips right after brushing her teeth with her peppermint toothpaste, the soft purrs she made when we cuddled, the way she licked her milk and devoured her tuna when she thought no one was watching but I was behind that tree watching the whole time."

"Rubes... that's just creepy on so many levels." came Yang's voice from the doorway, causing Ruby to jump up in complete horror.

"Aaaaaah! Yang it's not what it looks or sounds like I swear!" Ruby yelled, jumping up from her position as she quickly hid the yukata away hoping she didn't see anything.

"Look Rubes, I understand the first couple of things, but sniffing her clothes and spying on her? Talk about being desperate." Yang said as she looked at her.

"Hey, I don't spy on her!" Ruby yelled 'That was months ago and I only did it in order to get a better understanding of my partner so it was a completely just cause.'

"Whatever." Yang said, letting it go without that much of a fight, which was very odd for her "Anyways, want to go dress shopping?"

"No." Ruby said bluntly as she curled up on Blake's bed.

"Come on Ruby, the dance is next Sunday we have less than a week to get you a dress." Yang said looking at Ruby.

"I-I'm not going." Ruby sadly said as she stayed in her position.

"Whaaaat!? But why not!?" Yang asked in shock.

"There is no point in going if I'm not with Blake." Ruby quietly said "It just wouldn't be any fun."

'Ah that's the issue.' Yang thought to herself.

"She still hasn't asked you yet?" Yang asked, "It's been over a week."

"She's been avoiding me recently and I haven't seen her sleep all that much ever since you and Weiss brought up the dance." Ruby said with tears in her eyes as Yang got closer to her.

"Come on, Rubes I'm pawsitive she'll come ask you eventually." Yang said, giving her a light hug.

"You sure?" Ruby asked as she smiled.

"Of course." Yang said as she started to slowly rub her back.

"Unless the kitty cat found some better cat nip somewhere else." she said causing Ruby's face to darken.

"Get out." Ruby whispered under her breath as she got away from Yang.

"Wait what?" Yang asked not hearing her.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Ruby angrily yelled tossing whatever she possible could at Yang who quickly retreated for the door.

'Well I certainly just made things worse...' Yang thought with a sigh as she stood against the closed door 'I need to do something.'

"ARAAAGH!" Ruby screamed letting out all her frustration as tears started to invade her vision.

She didn't know what happened to her and Blake's relationship at first they were friends that understood each other, then they were going on wild adventures in the late of night, then they were dating and inseparable and now Blake was completely avoiding her as if she was the host of several deadly plagues.

'Is it that she doesn't love me anymore, but why wouldn't she I thought we both felt the same about our feelings. Is it that I'm not good enough for her, do I act too childish for her taste, is my hair not long enough. Is it that my boobs or ass aren't big enough? Could it be my eye color, I could wear colored contacts if I have to... Is it because of my wolf Faunus nature, am I too carefree when it comes to fighting Grimm. Could it be that I eat too many sweets that I'm starting to gain weight, but I haven't noticed a change in that. Please I'll change I'll do anything, I just want you to love me the same way I love you!' Ruby thought to herself as she started sobbing.

"Blake what did I do wrong?" Ruby chocked holding her stuffed crow to her chest, tears wetting the bed sheets as she laid on Blake's bed.

"Do you not love me anymore?"

"No." Ruby said as she wiped away her tears and angrily sat up "I'll force her to love me."

"But... that would just make it all fake... and I want the real thing..." Ruby said as she fell back onto the bed only to sit back up.

"But if you get rid of the competition, then she will be yours again." Ruby's inner voice told her as she stood up and started taking a few steps towards the door.

"No..." Ruby said as she turned around to make her way back to the bed "That will make me no better than the Grimm."

"But if she leaves you you'll be all alone again." the voice said as Ruby turned around again and took a few more steps for the door.

"But she should be able to do what she wants right?" Ruby asked herself as she started to make her way back to Blake's bed then paused.

"What are you doing are you really going to let her go like that?"

"Wait, why am I starting to hear voices in my head!"

"I'm just a figment of your imagination."

"And here I thought I was going crazy."

"Face it you've been crazy and everyone knows it."

"You have sudden mood swings, your personality is all over the place and now you're talking to a voice in your head that doesn't even exist. Your sanity has been swirling down the drain for years."

"Shut up all that matters right now is Blake and she'll always be here for me."

"She doesn't love you and she never did."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Ruby yelled as she grabbed her head.

"You do know you could make me vanish whenever you damn want right? You just have to stop imagining me."

* * *

 **Beacon Library**

"Oh so this is where she's been." Yang said as she peaked over the side of a bookshelf to see Blake writing on a piece of paper only for her to crumble it up.

"I guess it's now or never." she mumbled to herself then started to make her way over.

"How are you feline?" Yang asked as she looked at the trash can nearby which was overflowing with crumbled up pieces of paper.

"I'm fine Yang. Just busy." Blake said trying to ignore her as she ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook and started writing.

"Really, because you look as if you have your claws stuck in something, need some help?" Yang asked as she picked up a ball of paper from the ground and opened it up.

"You wouldn't understand." Blake said looking up at Yang with bags under her eyes.

"Try me." Yang said as she looked at her sternly "I might not look like I know anything but you'll be amazed about the stuff I do know."

"I-It's Ruby." Blake said looking down sadly.

"Go on." Yang said as she took a seat on the table.

"You see she's always doing these things for me and I haven't even done anything for her, heck I haven't even said "I love you" to her once in the entire time we've been dating. I just don't get why she choose me."

"Wait so let me get this straight you think she could do better?"

"Yeah so this whole time I've been thinking of some way special to ask her to the dance. She usually does the planning so I kind of wanted to do it for once in order to surprise her." Blake stated sadly "But I don't know what to do."

"Well it's only been worrying her, she's been 'getting' these weird theories lately and leaving me alone with her didn't really make it any better." Yang said with a sigh.

"Well who's fault is that?"

"Both of ours." Yang answered as Blake silently looked down at the table.

"You do know that the dance is in a week right?" Yang asked

"Yeah... as I said a while ago I don't know what to do." Blake said as she brought her head down to the table in shame.

"Hmm maybe you could just give her your body." Yang said with a wink causing Blake to turn bright red.

"No! I can't just be gone for days and then come back ready to have sex!"

"I'm just playing Kitten, Rubes is too young for that stuff." Yang said with a chuckle.

"Why can't you just take this seriously for once."

"Alright I'll be serious." Yang said then started to think to herself quietly.

"How about you just bring her some of her favorite cookies and be yourself... That's been working out so far." Yang said with a smirk "Purrhaps you could take off the bow and cuddle with her then ask her in the moment, she misses you."

"Are you sure that's enough?"

"Yeah, we might not get along that well but I'm not going to lie to you when your struggling like this." Yang said smiling at her "To Ruby you're the biggest plate of sugar cookies in the world or in your terms... You're her catnip."

"Alright, I might just do that." Blake said, getting up from her seat, "Thank you Yang."

"Go on what are you still doing here get moving she's waiting for a black cat to bring bad luck her way." Yang said as she slapped Blake's back.

"Thank you for everything Yang." Blake said then walked towards the door 'You pay more attention than we give you credit for.'

"Oh, stop with the puns it's annoying." Blake

"Sorry Blake but the pun meister lives on." Yang said then looked at the piece of paper in her hands and burst out in laughter "Really? 'Your butt is like a steak, mouth watering and seasoned to perfection' That's the best you have Blake? Even Weiss has better pickup lines than that and she's horrible at it."

"'If I had to choose between tuna and catnip I'd choose neither... because all I'll ever need is the little rose pup that's been by my side.' Ok now that's kind of sweet."

"I see you're finally taking your role as big sister seriously."

"I decided it was about time I took some responsibility. So why are you here Weiss?"

"I just wanted to get your opinion on something." Weiss said as she pulled out to sheets of light blue tablecloth "What color should we use?"

"I say the one in your left hand, the icy color will definitely fit in with the fog more."

"Finally someone understands that they're not the same color!"

"They aren't!?" Yang asked in disbelief.

"Don't make me lecture you too!" Weiss threatened as she glared at the flaming blonde freezing her in place.

* * *

 **RWBY Dorm Room**

Blake walked into the room to hear the sound of someone crying coming from her bed. Taking a quick look she saw that it was Ruby curled up with her crow in her arms and the Beowolf mask from their last 'mission' covering her face.

"Please Blakey I'll change just don't leave me, I'll do anything!" Ruby cried out loud.

"Ruby your perfect the way you are" Blake said with a smile as she started walking towards her.

"Blake!?" Ruby said, as she took off the mask and looked up at her instantly with a smile on her face, her eyes red from crying.

Within the next few seconds Blake was slammed into the wall as a red blur crashing right into her embracing her in a hug.

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!" Ruby repeated as she rubbed her head into Blake's chest.

"You're back! I missed you so much!" Ruby cried as she hugged Blake as tight as she could "Now I won't have to kill everyone!"

"Yeah I'm back... Wait what was that!?" Blake asked in shock.

"Oh nothing just the voices in my head." Ruby said as Blake looked at her strangely.

"Um OK... Ruby I need to tell you something." Blake said causing Ruby to quickly let go.

"Are you breaking up with me!? Because I refuse! And if you're still thinking about it, I will find ways so no one will ever find us!" Ruby said angrily as tears started to stream down her face.

"What of course not, Ruby! Wait... Did you just threaten me!?" Blake said clearly offended by the question and threat.

"No... I would never threaten you Blake..." Ruby said with an innocent smile, "But if I did... How does being on a deserted tropical island sound to you, all I need to do is make a few arrangements and it'll look like a complete accident."

"Forced to try and survive just you and me, at first you'll be completely against the idea of working together with your completely psycho ex girlfriend but after a couple of days... weeks... months even you will fall right back into the palm of my hands. I'm willing to wait years if I have to." Ruby said as she got closer with ever word "I'll do anything to keep you all to myself."

"You're actually serious." Blake said in disbelief as she cautiously looked for a way to escape.

"Ha, of course not! I don't have the money or the resources in order to do that." Ruby stated "Weiss on the other hand, probably does."

"You scare me you know that." Blake said as she gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm still mad at you though." Ruby said with a glare.

"I'm sorry Ruby I didn't know I had you so worried. It's just that I wanted to ask you to the dance, but I wanted to do it in a special way and It took me a while to notice I didn't really need one." Blake said looking Ruby in the eyes.

"That was it!?" Ruby asked now angrier than she was earlier "You had me worried for no damn reason!"

"Yeah... What did you think I was doing?" Blake asked her curiously.

"I thought you ran off with some random guy." Ruby whispered to herself hoping Blake couldn't hear her.

"What would even give you that idea?" Blake asked her.

"Well, you've been avoiding me lately, wouldn't answer my calls, wouldn't reply to my texts, and Yang kind of came up with some stupid theories that I might have started to believe. Altogether I thought you found someone else." Ruby said with a frown.

"Ruby I'm not going to leave you and if we ever do get separated I'll always find my way back to you." Blake said kissing her on her forehead causing Ruby to cry.

"I thought that I was going to lose you! I was so scared!" Ruby cried as she put her head into Blake's chest.

Blake then brought a hand up to Ruby's chin tilting it up so she could give her a kiss after a few moments she pulled away to say the three words she has never said to her the entire time they have been dating.

"Ruby... I love you." Blake said looking right into her eyes as she stared back in awe.

"It took you long enough to finally say that." Ruby said a bright smile forming on her face.

"Well I'm sorry I'm bad with this romance stuff." Blake said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh come on Kitten I love you too!" Ruby said as she hugged her.

"Ruby will you go to the dance with me?" Blake whispered into one of her wolf ears.

"Yes Blake!" Ruby happily yelled then quickly brought her head up as her lips met with Blake's. They stayed like that for a while as Ruby's tears of happiness streamed down her face.

"I will love to go to the dance with you!" Ruby yelled happily.

"Good." Blake sighed as she looked out the window "Want to cuddle before I pass out from exhaustion".

"Don't worry, I'll be with you." Ruby stated, pushing her onto the bed as she got on with her.

"Oh yeah Blake?" Ruby said as she snuggled into Blake's back.

"Yeah?" Blake asked with her eyes closed

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"You can't possibly be as crazy as Nora." Blake chuckled making Ruby smile happily.

* * *

 **RWBY Dorm Room: Day of the Dance**

"Uh Yang do you really think this is good enough?" Ruby asked showing Yang her short red and black sleeveless dress with black transparent pantyhose and black high heels on her feet.

"Ruby I already told you no matter what you have on she will think it's perfect." Yang said to her.

"Ugh, stupid ladies stilts." Ruby groaned as she struggled to walk with her heels on.

"So what do you think of my dress?" Yang asked showing off her white dress that showed off her cleavage.

"Uh, too revealing?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

"Good, Weiss will love it." Yang stated with confidence, "So are you ready because Blake and Weiss will be here any minute."

"Yep, better sooner than later I always say." Ruby said shyly thinking about what Blake will think as she sat down on her bed.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on the door, causing her to quickly get on her feet as she made a dash for it. Opening the door, she revealed Weiss, who was wearing a white dress that was less revealing than Yang's with white high heels on her feet.

"Oh... Yang it's for you." Ruby mumbled with a frown as she slowly walked back to Blake's bed her ears and tail indicating she was upset.

"Don't worry Ruby Blake is doing some finishing touches she'll be here soon." Weiss said to her then turned her attention to Yang, "So Yang you ready?"

"Yeah Snow Pea let's rock this joint." Yang said throwing the smaller girl over her shoulder as she started to walk away.

"Yang put me down!" Weiss yelled as yang carried her out the door.

"Go break a leg you two." Ruby said, closing the door behind them.

After waiting for another couple of minutes another knock came, opening the door, she revealed Blake, who was wearing a purple and black short sleeved dress with her black bow on her head covering her ears.

"Blake you look amazing." Ruby said as she hugged her.

"You look stunning yourself Ruby." Blake said, returning the hug.

"Blake I love you." Ruby said suddenly catching Blake off guard.

"I love you to Ruby." Blake said as she kissed her on the lips Ruby quickly started to kiss back with her tail wagging behind her but was disappointed when Blake pulled away.

"I think we should get going before we completely forget about the dance." Blake gasped out of breath.

"Your right, let's go" Ruby said, pulling her out of the room.

* * *

 **Beacon Ball Room**

"Welcome you two it's about time you got here." Yang said looking at the couple.

"Sorry we're late, we got kinda distracted." Blake said with a blush.

"You made it just in time for the main event." Weiss said, pointing at Jaune who was in a white dress walking up to Pyrrha.

"Why is Jaune in a dress?" Blake asked trying to stop herself from laughing.

"He said "Ha if you don't have a date to the dance I'll wear a dress." or something along those lines." Yang said phrasing what they heard from the others.

"And Pyrrha just so happened to not have a date." Weiss then said.

As the four watched they saw them start to walk towards the dance floor as the song 'Shine' started playing in the background everyone in the room was silent as the two started to dance to the song Ren and Nora quickly joining in with Sun and Neptune right behind them. After a while of watching professor Ozpin, Glynda, Port, Oobleck, Ironwood and Penny decided to join in on the dance getting all the moves in sync. As the song ended the four girls stood there in shock with their mouths wide open shocked at how amazing the performance was.

"What did I just watch?" Blake asked, wondering if she was just seeing things.

"I don't know, but that... was... awesome!" Ruby said as she vibrated in amazement.

"I'm amazed that the whole school ended up joining in." Weiss said looking at them.

"Come on girls lets go dancing." Yang said as she walked towards the dance floor pulling Weiss along with her.

"Shall we?" Blake asked, extending her hand to Ruby.

"Let's" Ruby answered, grabbing Blake's hand as they walked onto the dance floor.

After a few dances between the two and some very close calls to getting a twisted ankle on Ruby's part, the two decided to have a break from the fun as they headed towards the punch bowl.

"So Blake how are you enjoying the dance?" Ruby asked her.

"Best time I've had in a while." Blake said, smiling at her as she grabbed a cup.

"Good... I wouldn't have any of the punch if I were you." Ruby said, with a smile "I think it's been spiked, smells almost like whatever Uncle Qrow has in his flask."

"Thanks for the warning, I'm going to head over to the bathroom I'll be back in a couple minutes okay." Blake said as she excused herself after placing the cup down.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." Ruby said as she watched her go then picked up a can of Dr. Piper and opened it.

'I really could use some sugar right about now.' Ruby thought as she looked at the plate of cookies that was in front of her and took a quick sip of her drink.

'Having one wouldn't hurt right?' She thought to herself as she quickly grabbed one and ate it in one bite she then looked around slowly and started to devour the plate until she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Ah! It's not what it looks like!" Ruby yelled in shock with a cookie still in her mouth.

"Whoa! I didn't mean to freak you out there." came a voice from behind Ruby as she quickly swallowed the treat.

"What do you want Sun?" Ruby asked as she turned around to see him getting a little space.

"Nothing, just came to check up on you. You seemed a little down in the dumps recently. I wanted to see if everything was okay." Sun said as he stood beside her at the table.

"Yeah, everything is fine, just a little misunderstanding with Blake is all. Turned out I was just over reacting." Ruby said as she looked back at the plate of cookies which were now half gone.

"Oh seems like I lost my chance as the rebound huh." Sun said, causing Ruby to look at him with a sweet smile.

"Oh, don't worry Sun you never had a chance." Ruby said making Sun's ship of hopes and dreams sink down into the cold watery depths of the sea.

"And now you just ruined my night." Sun said as he grabbed a cup of punch.

"So how did you and Neptune learn how to dance like that?" She asked as she devoured another cookie off the plate 'last one for sure.'

"Oh, I just convinced them to help me teach Neptune to dance since he doesn't know how to. It took me hours to get him to agree with it though." Sun said then gulped down his drink.

"Really? I thought he would know how." Ruby said as she looked at him fill the cup with more punch then looked back at the plate 'No. No more.'

"You know this punch kind of tastes weird, it's still good though, want some?" Sun said looking up at her.

"No thanks, I'm fine with my Dr. Piper." she said as she pointed at the can in her hand.

"Oh ok then." Sun said with a smile, then downed the drink in his hand. "Say, what about me and you go and have a quick dance until Blake gets back?"

"Sorry Sun but I only dance with people who don't have any alcohol in their system unless it's my uncle cause he's rarely 100% sober." Ruby said as she got closer to the plate with every second "I just can't trust anyone else."

"But there isn't any alcohol." Sun said in confusion.

"Yeah about that... The punch has been spiked probably Yang's work, sorry I didn't say anything." Ruby said with a fake frown.

"This night just keeps getting worse." Sun groaned as Ruby now picked up the plate and started chowing down on the remaining cookies which she tried so hard to refrain from doing.

"Anyways Blake's coming I'll see you later Sun." Ruby said as she put the now empty plate down, chugged down the rest of her Dr. Piper and quickly made her way over to her target.

"Okay have fun." Sun said, waving her off, then fell back in a chair in defeat 'What am I doing wrong?'

"What was that about?" Blake asked, pointing over at the depressed Sun as they met up.

"Sun tried to dance with me, I didn't want to so I said no and now here I am." Ruby said taking out the part about the punch.

"Oh..." Blake said then made her way towards him.

"B-Blake where are you going!?" Ruby asked as she saw Blake walking the opposite way.

"To dance with him." Blake answered bluntly.

"But this was supposed to be our night!" Ruby yelled as she dramatically fell on her knees.

"Calm down Ruby it's just one dance it's not like it'll mean anything." Blake said letting Ruby know it was just a friendly gesture.

"Maybe to you it wont... But to him it will probably mean he's one step closer at you." Ruby mumbled to herself as she watched her walk towards the blonde monkey.

'Why am I getting jealous over this? She told me herself it means nothing.' Ruby thought as she watched as the two walked onto the dance floor and then the song changed.

'Damn it! It's a slow song I need to do something!' Ruby thought to herself as she frantically looked around and spotted the DJ booth then quickly made her way over.

"Hey Sun I think will be enough for me." Blake said as she stepped away from him.

"Yeah... kinda awkward right since your already taken and stuff." Sun answered

"Don't worry I don't have anything against you I just don't want Ruby getting jealous over something like this."

"No I get it. I kinda don't want to be executed in front of hundreds either."

"Everyone stop!" Ruby yelled into a microphone causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look up at her.

"Ruby?" Blake said as she looked up at her in shock.

"What! Is that Ruby!?" Weiss said in shock as she and Yang looked up at her.

"Sun! I challenge you to a dance off!" Ruby yelled into the microphone as she glared down at Sun and Blake.

"What does she think she's doing!?" Yang yelled as she looked over at Weiss "She doesn't know how to walk down stairs with heels on... Heck she barely knows how to walk in them as is what makes her think she could win a dance off!?"

"I accept your challenge" Sun said as he looked right at her with a smile 'If this is the only way I'll get a dance with you I'll take it.'

"Start the music!" Ruby said then dramatically dropped the microphone as she confidently started walking down the stairs.

* * *

"Augh..." Ruby groaned as she opened her eyes to see Blake looking right at her.

"Ruby are you OK!?" Blake asked as she looked worriedly at her.

"Why is he so good!?" Ruby cried as she sank her head into Blake's shoulder.

"Uh Ruby... You and Sun never had that dance off..." Blake said as she looked down at her worriedly "Did you hit your head?"

"What!?" Ruby yelled getting even more unwanted attention than she already had.

"You tripped on your way down the stairs landed on an empty table and passed out from shock." Blake said as she pointed at the destroyed table near the DJ booth

"Well that's way more humiliating than I thought it was." she said with a frown.

"I thought you were pretty cool." Blake said with a smile as she remembered the confidence Ruby had as she challenged Sun.

"Stop it Blake your making me blush." Ruby said as her face flashed a dark shade of red.

"Want to get some fresh air?" Blake asked as she offered Ruby her hand.

"Please..." Ruby said with a sigh "I have way too many eyes looking at me."

* * *

 **Ball Room Second Floor**

"It seems like all the attendees are now back to dancing." Emerald said on her scroll.

"Good." came a response from the other side of the line which sounded like a woman.

As Mercury scanned the room he saw that Ruby and Blake were missing and quickly brought it up to his partner.

"Uh wolf girl and her date are gone." Mercury said.

"Don't worry about them, they're probably touching each other in the bathroom or something." came the voice of the woman.

"Now that is a sight I would like to see but sadly I'm stuck here." Mercury said getting an instant glare from Emerald.

"Are you sure Cinder?" Emerald asked focusing on the matter at hand, "For all we know they could ruin our plans."

"Don't think obey." Cinder said, "Now tell me if anyone note worthy decides to leave."

"If you say so." Emerald said not sure of the decision.

Another couple of minutes past before Mercury noticed someone else making their way to the exit.

"Seems like Ironwood had enough partying for the night." he said to Cinder.

"I'm done here so it's pointless now." Cinder said on the other side of the line "Crap."

* * *

 **Outside Ball Room**

"Ruby I need to tell ask you something." Blake said.

"What is it Blake?" Ruby asked, looking right at her.

"Um, you know about the heat cycle's that us Faunus have right." Blake said looking into Ruby's silver eyes.

"Uh, yeah. What about it?" Ruby said now even more curious than she was earlier.

"Well, I wanted to know what if-" Blake was going to continue until she saw a woman running on the rooftops dressed fully in black right behind Ruby.

"Come on Blake I'm waiting here." Ruby said, wanting to know what she had on her mind.

"Ruby look." Blake said, pointing at the woman on the rooftops causing Ruby to turn around and see her.

"We need to follow her." Ruby said as she started pulling her in that direction.

* * *

 **Inside Beacon Tower**

"What is she up to?" Ruby asked as they rode the elevator up with Crescent Rose in hand.

"I don't know, but she seems to be after something." Blake said as she readied Gambol Shroud.

"I hate heels." Ruby said, pulling off her shoes, "How can Weiss fight in these?"

"I don't even know, but we should be focusing on the current issue here." Blake said as the elevator opened to show the woman in front of them.

'Darn I should have listened to Emerald.' Cinder thought to herself.

"Take off the mask you know it's not a masquerade party!" Ruby growled at her.

"Why are you even here?" Blake asked the woman.

The only response they received was the woman pulling out a bow and shooting arrows at the two which they quickly reacted to by dodging and instantly preparing for a fight.

"Ladybug!" Ruby yelled as the two charged at her quickly slashing at her as they tried to take her down as fast as possible but were forced back when a sudden shock wave hit them sending them both into the wall behind them.

Ruby then transform Crescent Rose into its sniper form and started shooting at the woman as Blake got up and charged again this time going for close combat as she hacked and slashed at her.

'I've had enough with these two!' Cinder thought clearly irritated with what was happening as she created shards of ice which were sent straight at Ruby knocking Crescent Rose out of her hands while Ruby toke shots when ever she could.

Cinder now furious made a shock wave which sent Blake flying into the windows overlooking the school causing it to crack under her weight as she gasped out in pain from the impact.

'A fast death is way too good for these two brats! I'm going to make them suffer!' she thought as she aimed an arrow right at Blake's chest and shot only to hit a lone rose petal.

'What!? Where'd she go and where's the other one?' she thought in shock as she looked around only to get hit by a speed powered drop kick to the face sending her back wincing in pain and shattering the mask on her face.

'Screw this! I got what I came for!' the woman angrily thought with bulging bloodshot eyes her aura levels now depleted.

"Now!" Ruby yelled as Blake and her dashed right at the woman and attacked only to hit thin air as the elevator door opened revealing Ironwood staring in awe at the utter destruction and at the two girls who look as if they were just in a sword fight to the death.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked looking at both Ruby and Blake.

"Wait where'd she go!?" Ruby asked as she and Blake started looking around then looked at Ironwood.

"Explain, now!" Ironwood said as he looked at the two with his arms crossed on in front of himself.

The two quickly explained the story only to be sent on their way.

"I can't believe she got away!" Ruby said in annoyance "That's the third time we almost take out a major villain and they get away! Imagine the extra credit we would have gotten if we stopped her. I probably wouldn't have to worry about studying or homework for the rest of the year."

"I don't really think catching a criminal would have stopped us from needing to do any of that." Blake said looking at Ruby with a smile

"Blake I hate it when you're right." Ruby pouted .

"Let's just go back to the dorm and change into something more comfortable." Blake said as the two started making their way to the dorms.

* * *

 **Beacon Ball Room**

"So how'd it go? You look kind of beaten up." Mercury asked as he danced with Cinder.

"All according to plan until those two brats came along and caused trouble." Cinder said almost losing her composer.

"I told you we should have done something." Emerald said.

"So what now?" Mercury asked looking right into Cinder's amber eyes.

"Just have fun after all it is a party." Cinder said with a smile.

* * *

 **RWBY Dorm Room**

"Oh yeah Blake what did you want to tell me earlier?" Ruby asked her curiously as she remembered what they were talking about earlier.

"Oh... it's about our heat cycles." Blake said to Ruby as she sat on her bed as Ruby went to change into her pajamas.

"What about it?" Ruby asked in the middle of putting on her beowolf t-shirt.

"I mean what should we do during our breeding season?" Blake asked her.

"Oh u-umm I-I d-don't know." Ruby stuttered her face turning scarlet as she started thinking to herself.

"Well I did some reading on it and from what I've read you have it once a year, but I have it once every few months" Blake stated.

"Oh Blake to think that you want to bring our relationship to next level so soon. I don't think I could take much more of this." Ruby said with her hands on her face that was starting to get darker by the second.

"Ruby are you even listening?" Blake

"Just imagining crossing the line as we start exploring every inch of our exposed flesh slowly making our way to the main course as our bodies intertwine to become one in love. The things I've been wanting to do to you and have you do to me coming full circle." Ruby said now lost in her own little world

"I just wanted to let you know that Adam told me that my heat causes me to get very 'needy' if you know what I'm saying." Blake said looking away.

"Oh Blake take me n-... Wait... who the heck is Adam!?" Ruby asked as she snapped out of her trance 'Well that just killed the mood.'

"He was my partner when I was with the White Fang" Blake said.

"Oh... so you two... had a... 'thing' together?" Ruby asked her as she looked away as her ears and tail dropped.

"See I knew you would get jealous this is why I didn't tell you about him the last time you asked about my time in the White Fang." Blake said as she got up from the bed.

"I'm just in shock how was I supposed to react?" Ruby questioned her looking at her.

"I don't know. I was just hoping you wouldn't get mad over it." Blake said as she turned her back on her to walk away but was embraced in a tight hug from behind.

"Blake I just want to know who Adam was to you I promise not to get jealous or mad at you." Ruby said as she held onto her tightly "I don't want to lose you over something this stupid I don't think I could take that."

"I promise you I never did anything with him he was pretty much my older brother in a way. When ever I went into heat he would lock me up in my room so I couldn't do anything stupid." Blake said as Ruby gave a sigh of relief.

"I love you Blake." Ruby stated, "And I don't care if your 'needy' as long as it's you I'm all in besides Uncle Qrow told me that I was like a Beowolf Major enhanced with dust when I was in heat. Last year him and dad had to lock me up in a cage with chains holding me in place and I still found a way to get out of it by the end of the week."

"And now you're even more dangerous than I thought." Blake said "Really breaking out of chains and a cage how did no one hear you?"

"I never said they didn't. It turns out dad and uncle succeeded in stopping me." Ruby said with a shrug "I was after the cookie jar."

"So you where having your way with the cookie jar?" Blake asked in wonder.

"N-No I was eating in my sleep n-not using it in t-that way!"

"So even in heat you think of food." Blake said with a chuckle.

"Back on topic now, What did you want to say about the heat subject?" Ruby asked with a blush on her face getting Blake's full attention.

"Oh nothing... let's just talk about it some other time."

"I'm fine with that. So what do you want to do now?" Ruby asked wondering what they could do.

"Want to go through Yang's and Weiss' stuff?" Blake said with a smile "Doesn't seem like they'd be back anytime soon."

"I don't know Blake I'm not really into going on a panty raid... unless they're yours." Ruby said whispering the last three words to herself.

"I'm looking for blackmail Ruby not panties."

"Oh okay so anything in particular?" Ruby asked as she started looking on Yang's bed.

"A shoe box. One big enough to carry boots in. I just need to know what's inside it."

"Hmm I'll check under Weiss's bed you check Yang's gym bag." Ruby said then dove under Weiss's bed as Blake quickly dug through Yang's bag.

"It's not in the bag." Blake said as she pulled out a notebook and opened it up "But there is a notebook that she uses to write all her puns in, maybe we can burn it and have her start over."

"Blake I think I found it!" Ruby yelled from under the bed.

"Really? Let me see!" Blake said as she tossed the book and quickly moved over to Weiss' bed.

"Is this it?" Ruby asked with a smile as she showed her the box.

"Let's find out" Blake said as she took the box and opened it up to see what was inside as Ruby looked at her happily waiting to be praised for her find.

"Um its just _**Remnant: The Game**_." Blake said as she pulled out the folded up game board to find something shocking underneath.

"Oh Yang was probably teaching Weiss how to play since she sucks at it." Ruby stated as she took the board from her.

"Damn I can't really use this for blackmail without it being completely awkward and heart breaking for some people." Blake said as she stared into the box.

"Oh let me see!" Ruby yelled as she tried taking a peek in the box only to have Blake pull it away and close it.

"Uh Ruby I don't think you should." Blake said as she backed away slowly.

"What, but why not?" she asked still trying to get her hands on the box.

"It's umm..."

"Blake just give me the damn box!" Ruby yelled as she used her semblance to quickly take the box and open it to see a leather belt with a dildo attached to it.

"I DRINK MILK!" Ruby screamed in fear as she grabbed it by the belt and tossed it as hard as she could across the room (which wasn't all that far) she then used her semblance to grab as many of Weiss' suitcases that she could find which she used to form a pile on top of the strap on she then ran out of the room leaving Blake to stand there in shock, Ruby then ran back into the room with a crazed look on her face and a booklet of matches.

"DIE!DIE!DIE!DIE!DIE!DIE!DIE!DIE!DIE!" she yelled repeatedly as she lit one of the matches.

"Ruby you're going to set the whole dorm on fire!" Blake yelled

"I don't care, it needs to die!" Ruby said then tossed the match onto the pile and used the rest of her time to dive straight onto Blake's bed and hide under the covers.

Blake then went and put out the fire, which luckily didn't get the chance to spread.

"Hey Ruby it's gone are you alright?" Blake asked as she walked towards the shaking ball under her covers.

"Get away!"

"Ruby come on it's alright now I'm here for you." Blake said as she removed the covers from her head.

"I said get away from me!" Ruby yelled as she jumped on top of Blake and started choking her.

"R-Ruby it-it's me..." Blake choked out her vision starting to blur as Ruby's eyes started glowing but Blake paid it no mind.

"B-Blake?" Ruby stuttered as she let go of her throat and her eyes went back to normal.

"Y-yeah... it's me... my little... rose pup..." Blake said while gasping for air.

"Oh my Oum Blake I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I just... I didn't mean to hurt you!" Ruby said as she looked down at her with tears in her eyes.

"Blake I'm sorry I freaked out like that." Ruby said as Blake hugged her tightly.

"Ruby it's fine you didn't mean to do that." Blake whispered into her ear.

"Blake I really do love you..." Ruby said as she snuggled into Blake's embrace.

"I know Ruby, and no matter what I still love you too. " Blake said as Ruby smiled happily.

"Uh can we forget this happened?"

"Forget what?." Blake asked with a smirk.

"Thank you Blake." Ruby smiled.

"Oh yeah Ruby I've been wanting to ask for a while now but why do you like Beowolves so much?" Blake ask out of curiosity.

"Oh that's simple really, it's actually my favorite starter from _**Pocket Grimm: Crimson**_ and _**Pocket Grimm: Hunter**_ the Beopup is number one in the Grimmdex and the best starter ever!"

" ** _Pocket Grimm_**?" Blake asked in confusion.

"You don't know what **_Pocket Grimm_** is?" Ruby asked in disbelief.

"No... Should I?" Blake asked kind of worried.

"Yeah!" Ruby blurted out in joy "It's this game Yang, Dad, Uncle Qrow and I played for bonding where you train Grimm that you catch in these small cubes and go on an adventure to become the number one Grimm tamer by challenging other tamers to battles and capturing other Grimm to strengthen up your team."

"Hmm that just sounds weird." Blake said.

Ruby then got up as she went over to her bag and pulled out a device in the shape of a rectangle and then quickly made her way back and handed it over to Blake.

"Come on Blake you have to try it!" Ruby pleaded as she looked up at her with a smile.

"Fine." Blake said as she took the device from her 'At least she got over what happened a while ago.'

"Yay!" Ruby cheered "Now you and I can rule the world of _**Pocket Grimm**_ together!"

"But can we do it some other time it's getting pretty late and we have that assembly tomorrow."

"Fine with me as long as you play it I'm OK." Ruby said as she got under the covers as Blake did the same.

"Goodnight my little beowolf." Blake said holding onto Ruby tightly then closed her eyes as she prepared to fall asleep.

"Night Blakey." Ruby said as she got comfortable and started to doze off.

A while later the door opened to reveal Weiss and Yang walking in.

"Oh so this is where you two were." Weiss said as Yang walked in behind her. "I can't get over how cute they look together like that."

"Why is our secret box out?" Yang asked looking at the open box that was near Weiss' bed.

"Why is there a pile of my suitcases in the middle of the room?" Weiss asked as she started moving her suitcases back to their original spot.

"Uh Yang isn't this" Weiss said pointing at the object that Ruby threw earlier that night.

"Yes, yes it is" Yang said looking at the two sleeping Faunus, "Those two used my damn strap on. After I specifically told Blake she was to young for that kinda stuff."

"You better not do anything stupid do I make myself clear!" Weiss yelled at her noticing that she had her brainstorming face on.

"But why not I need to teach her a lesson about not going through other people's things." Yang angrily stated as her eyes turned red "And for taking my little sisters innocence."

"You're just mad because you think they had sex and now you think you need to be the over protective older sister because you weren't really there for her for all those years." Weiss said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"How aren't you mad about this?" Yang asked.

"When you live with these two for this long you get used to the messes Ruby could make and I for one don't think they did anything." Weiss said as she got on her bed to go to sleep 'If they did why would it be in the middle of the room under a pile of suitcases.'

"Well I'm still going to call them out on it."

"Whatever I'm going to bed. And I swear if you do anything to them you'll see how cold I could really be."

'You can't stop me.' Yang angrily thought to herself as she glared at the black cat sleeping in the red tinted wolf's embrace.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review or pm me with how much you possibly hate me for taking so damn long to update. (Life's been a bitch.)**

 **Fun fact: The Pocket Grimm games are Remnant's version's of Pokemon, and _Pocket Grimm: Crimson_ and _Hunter_ are their versions of Pokemon Red and Green as hunter is a shade of green. The three starters just so happen to be the Beopup, the Ursacub and the Creepling. (I don't think anyone has done this before but I most likely am wrong.)**

 **Ruby's fear is called Phallopobia for those of you who are wondering about that.**

 **P.S. I still suck at fight scenes. Also I will try to at least update once a month from now on and thank you for the support.**


End file.
